Hands Where I Can See Them
by The Girl With The Silly Smile
Summary: The story of two unlikely people falling in love... Then out of love... Then back in. Can Detective Maximum Ride and Fang Diekman find a way to make it work while trying to dodge bullets-literally- and solve the case that brought them together? R&R
1. I Know He's Innocent

**Yes, K.J Is Back With ANOTHER Fanfiction... Eight And Still Counting. **

**DISCLAIMER; Credit Where Credit Is Due Goes To James Patterson. I'm Not Claiming To Be The First Or Last To Decide To Write A Story Like This, But I Thought It Would Be Fun, As I've Been Watching Law&Order, CSI, And NCIS Since I Could Crawl. The Character Of Abby And The Plot Of This Story Belong To Moi. Please Dont Copy. (:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hands Where I Can See Them<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, seriously? You wouldn't even be able to guess how many of these cases we get per month. But this particular one, was a little different.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>October 9, 2008<strong>

Just another typical day at the station.

"Detective Ride, we've got another case. A rapist." my supervisor, Jeb Ramsay, told me.

Just after he finished his sentence, my partner, Angel Carmondy, came in with a handcuffed man.

He had long black hair and really deep eyes. In one light, they shone black, in another light, they shown a very deep brown. Much like my own eyes.

He didn't look like the typical rapist we usually got around here. But the NYPD gets a lot of weirdos, so don't judge a book by its cover.

He looked about twenty-six. Two years older than myself.

He was silent. He didn't try to tell us he was innocent. He didn't try to cause a scene.

When Jeb told him to come with me for questioning, he obliged.

He sat down in a silver metal chair, placing his handcuffed hands on a metal table in front of him.

"Mr. Diekman, you're being accused of rape. Of thirteen year-old, Abby Beil. Correct?

He nodded, running his tongue across his top teeth.

"I didn't do it though."

"Care to explain?"

I was standing on the other side of the room, in front of a two-way mirror.

"I didn't rape Abby."

Okay, now I was intrigued.

"I didn't do it."

I gave him a Look, "Go on…"

"She's my sister."

I raised an eyebrow at him, disbelievingly.

"My mom called me a few days ago, told me I had a sister, called Abby, told her I'd be over today. Her dad got home, freaked and called the cops."

"But Abby's father said he found you and Abby in her room by her bed. And Abby was crying."

"She brought me into her room, said she wanted to show me something. A picture. She got upset because the picture was of me and my mom."

I was silent for a while, so he spoke up, "I'd never RAPE someone! Sure, I'm no virgin, but I'd never RAPE someone! Especially my own sister!"

I gave him the universal "WTF?" look when he said, "Sure I'm no virgin.".

"Speaking of doing the dirty, ask my…," he seemed to be lacking words, "fuck buddy?" I offered.

He laughed and nodded, "Lissa Harlow. She lives over on 42nd street. She'll tell you I'd never rape someone."

"We might just do that."

I turned around and left the questioning room.

"Mr. Ramsay, I'm going to sound insane, but I might just believe him."

"No, Max, I've given you enough chances with believing people. He's being accused of raping a thirteen year old girl. We have to give him the same rundown as everyone else."

Just then, one of our crime scene examiners, Monique Mason, came over to us.

"Detective," she began, looking at me. "I heard the last few bits of that conversation, he might not be that innocent."

"What do you mean, Mason?" I asked her.

"We found Mr. Diekman's DNA on Abby's bed sheets. But it wasn't semen. It was skin cells."

"His hand could have brushed against the bed. That proves nothing. You can't prove anything without proof of semen from the bed sheets or signs of forced sexual intercourse from Abby!"

"Okay, Max, we'll give you the benefit of the doubt. We'll check Abby for signs of rape. But we have to keep him here until we check Abby. Bring him to a cell. I don't care which one, just pick one." Jeb said.

I nodded and went back into the questioning room.

I stood him up, holding his hands behind his back.

I walked him over to a cell close to my desk.

When I was sure I was out of earshot of my supervisor, I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I believe you. And I'm going to do everything in my power to get you out of here alive."

I felt his leather jacket brushing against my wrists.

After I felt that, I paid closer attention to what he was wearing. Black jeans, a black Iron Maiden t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

"I'm glad someone around here believes me. I'm Fang, by the way. Didn't introduce myself earlier."

"I'm Max. Like I said, I'll try my best." "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're kind of cute, Detective."

I slammed the cell's door and walked back to Jeb and Monique.

"I still don't think he did it."

"Well, thank God we have Abby to give us that information." Angel said, bringing a small, black-haired girl into the room.

"Are you Abby?" I asked the girl.

She nodded, obviously scared.

"I'm Detective Ride. We just want to ask you a few questions."

"Where's my brother?" she asked.

"Do you want to see him?"

She nodded vigorously.

I took her hand and brought her over to Fang's cell.

As soon as he saw her, he smashed into the cell's bars.

"Abby! Tell them I didn't do it!"

"He didn't! My brother didn't rape me! He didn't do anything! Please let him go, Detective!"

"We cant do that, Abby. We have to ask you some things and do a test to check for any forced sexual intercourse."

"Please let him go." she begged.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and brought her back to Monique.

Of course, right after they left, a girl with curly, bright red hair came in with one of our officers, James.

"Lissa Harlow?" I asked, assuming that's who she was.

"Yeah. What's going on? Where's Fang?"

Fang snapped his head up from inside his cell.

"Lissa! They think I raped Abby."

Even though I could tell he was agitated, he was still being calm.

"What? He would never!"

"Lissa, I'm Detective Ride, come with me please."

She nodded and came with me into the questioning room.

"Did Mr. Diekman ever force you into having sexual intercourse with him?"

"No! Never!" she squeaked.

Already, I could tell I wouldn't like her.

"Ms. Harlow, personally, I don't believe Mr. Diekman raped that little girl. But I'm just doing my job. I have to give every assumed rapist the same treatment."

"Well, where's Abby's dad? Shouldn't he be here?"

"He will be. You can go home. We'll contact you when we find anything new."

She nodded, got up and left.

I left the room and leaned up against the door.

"Max, we'll do everything we can do. But for now, Mr. Diekman needs to stay here. Guilty or not." Jeb told me, resting his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and turned to the bathroom.

I stood in front of the bathroom sink and looked into the mirror.

My usually unruly hair was straightened completely and resting on my shoulders. My brown eyes, glossy with tears. No, I wasn't crying, I was just confused.

The second I talked to Fang, I immediately knew he was innocent. He didn't look like he was capable of raping someone without immediately bursting out and confessing.

And I new I had to get him out of here, and back to his life, where he should be.

* * *

><p>I Hope You Enjoyed The First Chapter!<p>

Review By Clicking The Cute, But Lonely Little Button Below!

xoxoxox,

K.J


	2. Who Did It? I Want To See You Again

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night, I was sitting at my desk, trying to find anything I could about Abby's family.<p>

I knew I should go home. But I couldn't. I called my brother and told him I'd be home a little late.

He said it was fine, but to just be careful when coming home.

The only other people still at the station were James and some other officers.

For some reason, I couldn't find anything on the Beil family.

After a few minutes of intense research, James came over to me.

He came behind my desk and leaned against it.

"Max, you should get home."

"No, I'm working."

"Max, it's almost midnight. You're usually out of here by ten."

"Ari knows I'm going to be home late. It's fine."

"Max, go home."

"No, James. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it."

"You cant do anything about that case until we get the tests that Monique took on Abby back from the lab."

"I don't care. I'm going to try."

We had moved Fang from his cell by my desk to a cell in the back of the station, so he couldn't hear anything we said.

I got up from my desk and headed over to get myself a cup of coffee. I was going to need it if I was staying here to do more research.

James followed me.

"Max, don't make me call Ari and make him come get you."

"James. I'm fine. Get back to work."

"No, I'm not working until you get the hell out of here."

"Fine. To save your ass, once again, I'll go."

"Good."

I hugged him, grabbed my keys from my desk and left the station.

I got in my black Toyota Corolla and began driving home.

Mine and my brother's apartment wasn't far from the station, so I could have walked to and from work if I wanted. But my brother wouldn't let me.

I pulled into my parking spot at the apartment building and headed upstairs.

I opened the door and called for my brother, "Ari!"

"Yeah, Max?" he asked from his room.

"I'm home!" I screamed.

"No shit!" he screamed back.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my keys on the kitchen counter.

Ari was four years older than me. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was really tanned… Unlike myself.

I took off my long leather jacket and hung it on a hook behind our front door.

I took off my gun belt and put that on the coffee table in the living room area.

I kicked off my shoes and headed into Ari's room.

I knocked on the door before just going in.

"How was work, lil sis?"

"Pretty good. Aside from Jeb locking up this one man who I'm almost positive is innocent."

"What do they think he did?"

"Raped a thirteen year old girl. I don't doubt that she was raped some time in her life, because of the way she reacted when Angel told her why she had to go to the police station. But I don't think that the guy who's locked up did it."

"Can you prove it?"

"I'm trying. James made me come home though. He said there wasn't much I could do until the tests that Monique took on her come back from the lab."

"Well, I trust your judgment, Max. When should the tests be back?"

"Tomorrow."

"So, get some sleep, go into the station tomorrow morning, and check the tests."

I nodded, hugged him and headed into my room.

I was actually pretty tired.

I walked over to my bathroom and stripped out of my clothes.

I got into the shower and quickly washed.

I got out, wrapping a towel around myself and headed back into my room.

I went over to my dresser and pulled out some pajamas.

I changed into them and crawled in bed.

I knew Fang was innocent. And I felt bad that he had to spend a night in jail when he didn't deserve it.

I rolled over in my bed and closed my eyes.

Every time my eyes closed throughout the day, all I saw was Fang Diekman's face.

His dark eyes. His olive skin tone that tanned gorgeously. His long black hair.

Why couldn't I get him out of my head?

Why did I feel the intense need to get him out of the station?

After running through a hella ton of ways to try and right everything, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Max, we got the tests back." Monique told me, as soon as I walked through the station door.<p>

I went back to her "office" with her to look.

She brought me over to a computer monitor and showed me three DNA samples.

"This one," she pointed to the sample on the far left. "is from Abby."

I nodded, telling her to go on.

"This one, is from Mr. Diekman. Which we got from him last night once we found this one," she pointed to one on the far right, "on Abby's bed sheets."

"Wait, I thought the only DNA you got from her sheets was Mr. Diekman's skin cells?"

"At first. But after we checked Abby for signs of rape, not only did she check positive for most of them, both psychologically and physically, but we also saw a wet mark on her jeans. We gave her a skirt to wear and took her jeans for testing. We couldn't get anything from the jeans, so we went back to her room and checked the rest of the bed. On which, we found this…"

She pointed back to the right sample.

"What was it? What you found?"

"Semen. But with a catch."

She moved the samples so Fang's was on the right and Abby's was next to the one on the left.

"The Y chromosomes match." Monique whispered.

"Not only was Abby actually raped. But she's related to her rapist."

"But since it's a Y chromosome, it's a male on her dad's side of the family."

"Looks like Abby needs to come back here. We'll try to get her to talk."

"Yeah. Do you want to tell Jeb or shall I?" she asked.

"I will. He'll let me let Mr. Diekman out."

I left her "office" and headed over to Jeb's desk.

"Monique just showed me the DNA tests. Mr. Diekman is innocent. He didn't rape Abby. However, a male on her dad's side of the family did."

"So you were right. Alright, go tell Mr. Diekman that he can go home."

I nodded and headed back to where we moved Fang to.

"Good news, Fang, you're innocent. You can go home." I told him, unlocking his cell and letting him out.

"Glad you didn't just give up on me. Thanks."

"No problem. It's my job."

I looked up into his eyes, and I could feel myself blushing. Why was I blushing?

"Why ya blushin', Detective?"

"I'm not blushing…"

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

He and I started walking out to the front of the station.

I'm not sure why, but I didn't necessarily want him to leave.

When he and I were out of sight and earshot of Jeb and the rest of the station, he turned so he was facing me and said, "You're probably going to think this is insane, but I want to see you again."

"You're right. Completely insane. But I want to see you again too."

He looked around for a second before he found a pen and paper.

He wrote down his phone number and address.

I shoved it in my pocket and headed back to work.

Well, now I was excited for when I got to go home.

* * *

><p>Hope You Enjoyed. Yes, Somewhat Fax Early On. Lol. :P<p>

xoxoxo,

K.J


	3. Ella?

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as I was out of work, which was early, around five, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Fang's phone number.<p>

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Fang. It's Max." I said, getting into my car.

"Max! What's up?"

"Just got off work. Driving home."

"On the phone while driving, eh? You work at a police station. You'd think you'd obey the law."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. Plus, when you're a cop- or a detective- you get away with a lot."

"Lucky," I could tell he was holding the phone away from his face. "Ella! Be careful! That's hot!" he yelled.

"Fang? Everything okay?" I asked.

"Um… Yeah. Fine. Hey, um. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing really. My brother's out with his friends. So I was going to read or something."

"Do you want to come over here? I'm making dinner. Did you eat?"

"Sure. I didn't eat. I'll be over in a few minutes. I'm just down the street from your apartment building. So I'll be there in a few."

I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Ella! I told you not to touch that!" Fang said, holding the phone away from his mouth, "I have to go, Max. I'll see you when you get here."

I put my phone on the dashboard.

I couldn't stop thinking- or wondering - who Ella was. Whoever she was, I was going to find out when I got to Fang's apartment.

Which I did about two minutes later.

I headed up to Fang's apartment and knocked on the door.

After about a minute, he opened the door… holding a little girl…?

"Aww, who's this?" I asked, as Fang stepped out of the way so I could come inside.

There comes a time in everyone's life where "That's what she said" jokes become an everyday occurrence.

"Ella. She's… my daughter."

My eyes widened.

"Daughter?"

"Yeah, there was an incident with some beer and a broken rubber five years ago."

"Ah. I see."

"Told you I was no virgin."

"Now I see what you mean."

"Daddy… Who's she?" Ella asked Fang.

"This is my friend Max, Ells." He cuddled her closer to him.

He closed the door and sat Ella on the floor.

"Max, want to come help with dinner?"

"Sure."

He and I went into the kitchen and stood by one of the counters.

"Um, Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where was Ella when you were arrested?" I muttered.

"With her mom."

"Oh. Okay."

"Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure she wasn't here. By herself when her father was in jail."

"She's only here three days a week. Her mom has her the rest of the week." He looked sad when he said that.

"But you wish she were here more often."

"Of course I do. She's my baby girl. She's the only girl in my life that ever sticks around for more than a month. Watch, Lissa will be gone within the next week."

"Well, maybe just randomly having sex with girls makes them think they can leave."

"I've never been one to have a full-on relationship with someone. Its always sex, wake up in the morning and she's gone. I've never woken up with a girl next to me. They've always been gone before I woke up."

"Eek. Harsh. Like I said, maybe the random sex is making the girls feel like they could just up and leave, then expect you to fuck them when they ask."

"I guess."

The stove timer beeped, so Fang turned around and pulled a casserole dish out.

"Mac and cheese?" I asked, feeling my mouth start to water.

"With cubes of ham and bread crumbs on top. It's Ella's favorite."

"Mmm. It sounds amazing."

"It is."

He turned around and got three plates, a big scooping spoon, and three forks out of a cupboard and drawer.

He scooped out some for me, Ella, and himself.

"Ells, come here. Dinner's ready."

Ella bounced over and hopped up onto a bar stool in front of the counter.

All three of us ate in almost silence.

At one point, Ella started talking about how she and her mom went to Coney Island last week and how she was on a Ferris wheel and she was so scared, wishing her Daddy was there with her.

After dinner, Ella went into her room to go to sleep.

"I'll be in to tuck you in in a minute, Ells."

"Kay, Daddy."

"She is so cute." I told Fang as he started to clean up.

"I know, right? She's everything to me."

"Want me to do the dishes? You can go tuck her in?"

"No, no, it's fine."

"I insist. Go tuck her in."

He nodded, took his hands out of the soapy water and dried them off before going off into Ella's room to tuck her in.

I finished doing the dishes and waited, leaning my arms on the counter, for him to come back.

About five minutes later, he did.

"So, Max, what now?"

"I have to say, I'm surprised. First, you can cook! Amazingly! Which I'm sure none of those other girls knew. And second, you're a father. Which is probably why you reacted the way you did when you were brought into the station for questioning."

"That's exactly why. I didn't want people to think I was a rapist with a five year old daughter. They'd take her away from me."

"Which would practically kill you."

"Exactly."

"Well, nobody's gonna take her from you. We all know you didn't do it. Except I think I know who did."

Fang came to the side of the counter I was on and poured two mugs of coffee.

"Who?" he asked, handing me a mug.

I looooooove coffee. It's like my best friend. And I drink it black.

"I think it was her dad."

"Why?"

"Because, you said he freaked out when he saw you in her room and called the police? Well, my guess is that he knew you didn't rape Abby, but he needed to get it off his conscience that he did."

"That's pretty smart actually. But why do you think it was her dad?"

"Because, when we checked the DNA samples we found, we found your sample, that to be honest, I don't want to know where it came from, Abby's sample from the tests we took, and a sample found on Abby's bed sheets. And the sample found on Abby's sheets was semen. And the Y chromosome from Abby's sample and the sample from her sheets matched. So it was a male from her dad's side of the family."

"Oh wow. But wouldn't Abby have told someone that her dad raped her?"

"Not necessarily. Usually, when a child is raped, it scares them. And usually, the rapist either kills their victim, which I'm glad he didn't kill Abby, or they manipulate them into lying and not telling anyone about it. Which I'm pretty sure is what happened with Abby."

"You're a good detective."

I took a sip from my coffee and smiled, "Thanks."

"Want to go into the living room?" he asked, gesturing into the living room.

I nodded eagerly and took another sip of my coffee.

I placed my coffee mug on a coaster on the coffee table in front of the couch.

I sat down on the couch, as did Fang.

"You can put your shoes on the couch, I really don't care. It doesn't bother me." Fang told me.

I bent my legs behind me, laying my arms on the back of the couch, and resting my head on my arms.

"So, Fang, what's your _real _name?" I asked, after a moment of silence.

"Ah, I guess you figured out that it's not my real name."

"Yeah. I didn't think to look in your arrest file. So I wanna know."

"Nicholas. Nicholas Thomas Diekman."

"What about you? I know it's Max Ride, but you got a middle name?"

"Maximum Valencia Ride."

"Maximum?"

"My dad has… odd taste in names."

"How so? I mean, Maximum isn't really common, but its not odd by any means."

"My older brother's name is Ari."

"Yeah, now that's weird."

I smiled and laughed.

After a few seconds, Fang whispered, in a vacant voice, "You have the most beautiful smile."

I smiled again, looking directly into his beautiful eyes.

"Are your eyes _black_?"

"They look like that sometimes, don't they?"

"They're beautiful…"

"So are you…"

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"Sorry… That was un called for."

"Don't apologize…"

Call me crazy, but I think I was starting to like him… a lot more than I should.

"Max…" Fang whispered, inching closer to me.

"Yeah…?"

I slid a bit closer to him.

I wanted to kiss him soooooooo badly.

"I- I really want to kiss you…" Fang mumbled, bending his neck toward me.

"I'm not objecting…"

He slowly bent closer, making sure I wasn't going to jerk away. I wasn't.

The second his lips touched mine, I was set for life. I'd never been popular with guys, but to have this guy sitting here, kissing me, made it worth it.

I placed my hand on the side of his neck and kissed him.

After about thirty seconds, we pulled away, not moving our hands.

His were rested on my hips, mine on his neck.

"Wow…" I whispered.

"Wow is right…"

"Why do I get the feeling that if I don't kiss you again, I'll regret it?"

"Don't know. But why don't we make sure you don't have that regret?"

I nodded.

He leaned back in and kissed me.

This time, it got more… intimate.

It went from one small little kiss, into a full-on make out.

His lips felt so… good against mine.

His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

After around ten minutes, he abruptly pulled away, shooting off the couch.

"Max, I think you should leave." he reluctantly said.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to want to go all the way. Which I don't think you'd want."

"You're right. I don't."

"Exactly. And if you stay, I'll kiss you again, which will progressively get more… adult rated, and I wouldn't want to stop. Please, Max."

"Okay…" I got up off the couch and stood in front of him.

I lightly kissed his lips and left.

I really wished I could kiss him again. But he was right. I didn't want to be just another girl to add to his list.

* * *

><p>Whoop.<p> 


	4. The Call And The Pep Talk

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning at work, I walked in, to see Angel sitting with her legs kicked up on <em>my <em>desk, filing her nails…?

Because it's not like she should be working or anything.

"Ang, why aren't you working?" I asked, going over to my desk. "More importantly, why aren't you not working at your own desk?"

"Because I'm waiting for Abby Beil's dad to get here. You're supposed to question him on raping Abby."

"Why do I have to question him?"

"Because you're a detective."

"So are you."

She was silent after that comment.

It helped her that the phone started to ring right then.

I reached across her and answered it, "New York City Police Department, Detective Ride speaking."

"Well, hello there, Detective."

I recognized that voice.

I shooed Angel from my desk. She understood, so I took my seat.

"Hey, Fang."

I smiled to myself, aimlessly doodling on a notebook on my desk.

"Hey, Max."

"What's up?"

"Ella's mom is picking her up this afternoon, so I was wondering, what time do you get out of work?"

"Usually about ten o'clock. I'm supposed to get out at eight, but I usually stay later."

"Do you think you could leave a little earlier than ten?" he asked.

"Ooh. How come?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a dinner with me?"

"A dinner? Or just dinner?"

"A dinner. My mom is having a dinner because my cousin is getting married. She wants all of the men to bring a date and blah blah blah. It's a formal by the way."

"Sure. Of course I'll go with you."

"I just didn't want to be the only loser without a date. Abby's boyfriend is coming with her. And my mom would kill me if I didn't bring someone. Then you'd never see me again. Which would suck."

"Yes! It would! I'll be there. When's the dinner start?"

"Six. Do you think you'd be able to get out of work by then?"

"I'll check with Jeb. I'm sure he'll let me leave early. All I have to do today is question Abby's father. Unless something happens."

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen."

"Let's hope."

I giggled a bit.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go take Ella to do something. Don't know what. But I need to entertain her before her mom gets here so she doesn't flip out."

"Alright, well, then, I'll see you tonight."

I bit my lower lip, trying to keep from smiling like a madwoman.

"See you tonight."

As soon as I hung up the phone, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Business or personal, Detective?" Jeb asked.

"Personal…"

"Well, you're lucky I like you. I heard a little bit of what you were saying. Of course you can go home early. Max, you stay here until ten p.m. You come back at seven a.m. You never do anything for yourself. Now, I don't know what you were talking about with whoever you were talking with, but if its someone who is trying to get you out of the house, God bless them!"

"Thanks, Jeb. You're like my dad. Or my uncle or something."

"Well, I care a lot about all of my employees," he pulled over a chair from Monique's desk. "But you are here every day. All day. I can tell you're unhappy. Not with your job here, because I can tell you love your job. But with your social life. When was the last time you actually went out on an actual date?"

I thought hard.

"About a year ago."

"Exactly. And whoever was asking for you to leave work early, I thank them. You are a beautiful, and incredibly intelligent woman, and more people, other than just your friends here at the station and Ari, need to see that. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that a thousand guys aren't sniffing around my detective, but it would be healthy and good for you to have a boyfriend, or a friend even. You need to get out more often. I'm sorry if this is sounding like a father's speech, but you have been like a daughter to me since you started working here four years ago. I do love you, and I don't like seeing you as unhappy as you seem to be."

"Thanks, Jeb. It means a lot that the people here aren't just the people I work with. You're all like family to me."

"You're welcome, Max. We all love you. And I'm not the only person who has noticed. Monique, Angel, and James all approached me about it and asked if I could talk with you. But then when I heard you on the phone, I thought it was a good time."

I reached over and hugged him right when Abby's father walked in.

"Are you Detective Ride?" he asked, coming over to my desk.

"Yes, you're Mr. Beil?"

"I am. I am. What did you guys need to talk to me about?"

"Come with me, then we can talk."

He nodded and followed me to the questioning room.

"Mr. Beil. Well, I'm sure you'll be glad to know that the man you accused of raping Abby, in fact did not."

"He didn't?"

"No. We did a DNA test. His DNA didn't match what we found on Abby."

"What did you find on Abby?"

"Well, we had our crime scene/medical medical examiner check her for any signs of rape, physiologically or physically. She testes positive for most of them. I don't know which one or ones were negative. However, Monique, the medical examiner, found a spot on Abby's jeans. So we checked it out, and couldn't gather anything. So, I'm sure you know we went back to your home and checked Abby's bed sheets again. We found semen on her sheets, and DNA tested it. The Y chromosomes from Abby's tests and the semen found on her sheets matched. Therefore, it was a male on your side of the family that raped Abby."

"So, Abby _was_ raped?"

"Yes. Do you know who could have done it?"

"Well, my brother came and stayed in our house for about a week. But he's openly gay, so I don't think it could have been him."

"Well, would you give us a sample of your DNA to test?"

"Are you insinuating that I raped my own daughter?"

"No, sir. But it would help narrow down the list of people it could have been."

"Well, if it's to help Abby, yes, I will."

Well, that was strange.

Just then Monique came in. I assumed she was listening from the two-way mirror.

"This is Monique, the medical examiner. She will take you for the DNA sample."

I left the room and went over to Jeb.

"Jeb, can I tell you the whole situation about tonight? If you promise not to be angry with me."

"Oh gosh. This sounds bad. Is he a criminal? Please don't go all Britney on me."

"No, he's not a bad guy. Trust me. Well, um…-"

"Is it Nick Diekman?" he asked, cutting me off.

I nodded.

"I knew you guys would hit it off."

"How?"

"The second he walked in, you looked at him and I could tell you automatically liked him."

"Well, we're going to a dinner for his family. Abby will be there with her boyfriend. I can keep an eye on her if you want."

"Max. I still stand by what I said before. Have fun. Don't work all night. Sure, if you want to glance over at Abby every once in a while, go ahead. But don't neglect your date and don't work all night. You need to have fun."

"I will. Promise."


	5. A Dinner You'll Never Forget

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Later on that day at work, absolutely nothing happened. Well, except for a bank robbery, but James, Sam (another officer) and Angel only went on that one.<p>

They told me to stay at the station because all I do is work.

Which is true. But not tonight. Tonight, I'm going out with Fang Diekman.

Which is exactly what I'm getting ready for now.

Fang called once I got off work and told me that he was wearing all black, so it didn't matter what color I wore.

The dress that I wore was teal with ruffles on the bottom. My shoes were white heels with a gold buckle. Also, I wore a white pearl necklace that my mom gave me when I was nineteen.

After I finished getting ready, around quarter to six, I heard a knock on my front door.

I left my bedroom and went over to the front door of my apartment.

I pulled the door back and looked at Fang.

Now, he's just naturally good-looking, but tonight, he looked f-ing amazing.

He was wearing black jeans, black sneakers, an AC/DC t-shirt, and a black blazer.

"You look beautiful, Max." Fang said, the corners of his lips turning up into a smile.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

He held out his arm, which I wrapped mine around as we walked out to his car.

As we drove to the restaurant, which was just outside of New York City (around half an hour away) Fang and I decided it could be fun to tell each other random things about ourselves that nobody else would know.

"Hmmm. My favorite smell is freshly cut grass. I love the taste of mint toothpaste. I love red roses. I hate Mohawks. And I'm allergic to bees." was what I said.

"My turn. I love the scent of strawberry daiquiris. Sometimes Ella and I dance around in the living room to Celine Dion songs. I went to college for about two days before dropping out. I'm afraid of clowns. And I sing in the shower."

I laughed and smiled. Someone who would admit that he's afraid of something, that he and his daughter dance to Celine Dion, and that he sings in the shower must be friggin perfect.

After we finished laughing, we got to the restaurant.

Once we got inside, Fang started to point people out to me.

"That," he said, pointing over to a woman, probably only in her early twenties, "is my cousin, Delilah. She's the one getting married. You know Abby. The boy next to her is her boyfriend, Bobby. And over there," he said pointing to another woman. "is my mom. She said she wants to meet whoever I decided to bring to make sure I wasn't paying them for their," he coughed. "'services'."

"So, she basically wanted to make sure you weren't bringing a hooker that you could hook up with in the bathroom?"

"Pretty much."

Just then, his mom came over to us… Irony is a funny, funny thing.

"Who's this, Fang?" his mom smiled.

"Maximum Ride." I introduced myself.

She shook my hand and asked, "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

Before I got to answer, Abby came over to us.

"Detective? Did you need something from me? Did you find anything new about my case? Is that why you're here?"

"No, Abby, we haven't gotten anything new as far as I know. But we might need you to come back to the station tomorrow. So, don't you part all night!" I laughed.

Fang's mom grabbed Fang by the ear and dragged him off to the side of the room.

"Detective?" Abby asked, looking down at her feet.

"Yes, Abby?"

"My dad said he doesn't want me to go back to the station anymore. He said you might try to lie to me."

I kneeled down so I was about her height.

"Lie to you about what? Honey, the police would never lie to you. We're here to help you."

"He said you guys would try to tell me that he raped me. But that it wasn't true, and that he loves me. And if you tried to tell me that to run out of there as fast as I could."

"Well, Abby, I'll have Angel come get you tomorrow. Your father can't refuse to let you go with her because she works for the NYPD."

"Okay, thanks, Detective. You really are nice. I don't see why my dad doesn't like you. Oh, are you and Fang dating or something? Mom told me that this is the first time that he's brought a girl who didn't look like a whore to a family function. And to think I thought I wouldn't know anybody. That's why Bobby came with me."

Speaking of Abby's boyfriend, Bobby, he came over to us and placed his arm around Abby's waist.

"Hey, Bobby," she smiled and blushed. "This is Detective Ride, she's the one investigating my case… And my brother's date for the night."

"Nice to meet you, Detective."

Fang came back over then, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Nice job stealing the Detective that's supposed to be working on my case, Fang." Abby teased, and I stood up.

She laughed and left with Bobby.

"What'd your mom have to say?" I asked when they were gone.

"She thought it was a bit odd that I brought the detective that questioned and jailed me to the dinner. But then I explained to her that you're the whole reason that I'm even here and not still in jail."

"Aww. That's sweet."

He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I placed my hand on his cheek and tilted his head closer to me.

I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"That's just weird." I heard Abby's sweet voice say from in front of us.

I laughed a little against Fang's lips.

He kissed me again just to spite Abby.

"Okay, Fang! I get it!"

He pulled away and looked at her.

"My older brother kissing the detective that is investigating my case. One of the more fucked up things I've seen…"

"C'mon, Abbs. Let's go dance. We can leave Fang to go make out with the detective."

After they left, Fang and I made our way over to the table we were sitting at with his mom, uncle, aunt, his cousin, and her fiancé.

"That better not be all I get today." Fang whispered in my ear before we sat down.

I laughed and playfully hit him in the arm.

"So, Fang, this is your date?" his cousin, Delilah, asked.

"Yep." he smirked, slinging his arm over my shoulders.

"Woah. She actually doesn't look like a major whore."

"That's because she's not. She's the detective that's working on Abby's case." Fang's mom answered.

"She's also the one who locked me up in the first place." Fang laughed.

"I'm also the reason you got out." I retorted.

* * *

><p>For the next two hours or so, we all talked and ate.<p>

Right at the end of the dinner, Fang's mom announced that she wanted everyone to do one slow dance for picture taking purposes.

I wasn't sure which song was playing. I was too distracted by Fang holding me.

I was pulled against his chest with my head on his chest, and his hands on my hips.

We swayed back and forth for a while before the song ended.

Once the song was over, we said our goodbyes and left.

While standing outside my apartment, I kept thinking that I didn't want him to leave.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and pulled him down to my level.

I leaned up and kissed him.

His arms tightened around my waist, pulling me closer.

My fingers slid up his neck and curled into his thick black hair.

One of his hands slid up my back and rested by my shoulder blades while the other stayed on my lower back.

His tongue slithered into my mouth, as his arms tightened even more.

My fingers shakily slipped down his shoulder and found the door knob.

I twisted it and pushed it back.

I wrapped my fingers around his tie and pulled him through the door, kicking it shut through his legs. He pushed me up against it and kissed me rougher, I guessed because we were inside now.

"Max." Fang whispered against my mouth.

I debated letting him speak. I went with no.

"Yeah?" I asked.

I pushed off the door and lightly pushed him over to the couch.

He sat down and pulled me down onto his lap.

His hand ran up my side and curled into my hair.

"Max, you know as well as I do that you don't want to have sex with me."

"No, but messin' around a little cant hurt."

"But if your brother comes home, he might hurt me."

"He's not home tonight. He's helping my aunt move boxes into her new house. Then he's staying at my mom's house because she lives in New Jersey. He should be home around four a.m. for work."

He seemed to think for a minute before he shifted and pushed me onto my back on the couch.

Fang crawled up onto me and kissed my lips lightly before moving to my neck.

I leaned my head back and held onto the back of his neck.

I slid my other hand down his back and slipped it into his back pocket.

His tongue flicked over my pulse point as he left small, slight kisses up my neck.

Fang was right, I didn't want to have sex with him. But a little fun couldn't hurt, could it?

We just had to make sure that he was gone before Ari got home. That shouldn't be too difficult to manage.

* * *

><p>Hope You Enjoyed!<p>

Next Chapter Will Be Up Soon

xoxox,

K.J


	6. Thank God For Chloroform

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Have you ever had one of those days when you just knew something bad was going to happen?<p>

That's what happened today.

I woke up, remembering last night. The dinner, making out with Fang.

He left around five a.m. So I didn't have much time to sleep.

Either way, I just knew I'd have some sort of interesting day.

And I was right.

I left my house and drove out to the station. I was early today. By about an hour.

I thought I saw someone sitting on the front steps when I pulled into the parking lot. But I couldn't tell who.

I got out of my car and went over to the front of the station.

I almost dropped my coffee when I saw Abby sitting on the front steps crying.

I ran over to her and sat next to her.

"Abby? What's wrong?"

She was covering her eyes with her hands.

I peeled her hands back from her eyes and gasped when I saw her face.

Her right eye was black like she had been punched and that entire side of her face was bruised.

"Abby, what happened? Who did this to you?"

I helped her stand up and walked her inside, tears still streaking down her cheeks.

I sat her down in the chair at my desk and pulled the one from Monique's desk over in front of her.

"Abby, you have to tell me who did this."

I waited for her to stop crying. Then she answered, "M-my da-ad."

"Why?"

"Because I told him I was coming back here today, so he hit me, and punched me, and kicked me in the stomach."

"Okay, Honey, sit tight, I'm gonna call Fang."

"No! Don't call anyone, please. I don't want my mom or Bobby to find out."

I nodded and handed her some tissues so she could wipe her tears.

"Does your dad know you're here?" I asked.

"No. I snuck out my bedroom window. He doesn't even know I left."

"Alright, so here's what we're going to do: I'll respect your objection to telling anyone. But as soon as my supervisor gets here, we have to explain to him that your father beat you. Okay?"

She nodded.

"Thirsty?" I asked her, walking over to where we kept our coffee.

She nodded again, biting her lip.

"Coffee or hot chocolate?" I smiled.

"Hot chocolate, please."

Even though I could tell she was still shaken up, she was the most adorable girl ever.

Her long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing black, plastic framed glasses. Her pants were dark wash jeans and her shirt was a t-shirt with hot pink roses on it.

I handed Abby her hot chocolate just before I heard the phone on my desk start to ring.

I placed my coffee on my desk and picked up the phone.

"New York City Police Department, Detective Ride speaking."

"Max, it's Mason," Monique said on the other end. "can you go into my Nudge Cave and check and see if my phone is in there? I cant find it."

"If you cant find your cell phone then how are you calling?"

"I'm with James. He's driving me to work today."

"Of course he is."

Monique and James have been crazy about each other (not that they told each other) for about a year now. Jeb, Angel, Sam and I have been waiting for them to finally get together- They still haven't.

"Abby, come with me, I have to go look for Monique's cell phone."

"Okay." she put her hot chocolate on my desk and followed me.

"You can look around if you want. I just have to find her phone."

Abby nodded and started walking around looking at vials and containers of different things.

"Oh, gosh! What is that smell?" I asked when I smelled something weird.

It smelled sort of like… Chloroform?

"Sorry, the cap fell off. But… Oh my gosh. Max…"

"Yeah, Abby?" I asked, continuing to look for Monique's cell phone.

"What was that? The thing that I dropped? Can you tell by the scent?"

"Smells like Chloroform. Which means we should get the hell out of here before we pass out."

Her and I quickly got out of the room and away from the Chloroform fumes.

"Max…" Abby whispered, her eyes going vacant.

"Yeah, Abby?" I asked, getting worried.

"I recognize that scent. I know where I've smelled it before."

"When, Honey?" I asked, holding onto her shoulders.

"I was in my room, about to go to sleep. And my dad came in, I thought to just say goodnight or something. But he held a wet napkin over my nose and mouth. I started to feel really tired and drowsy afterwards. As I was closing my eyes, I felt something tugging on my pajama pants, but I couldn't bring up the energy to stop it before I blacked out."

"Good job, Abby. You just gave me exactly what I needed to conclude the case. Thank God for Chloroform."

* * *

><p>After about five more minutes, Jeb came in.<p>

"Jeb, I know who raped Abby." I whispered when Abby was in the bathroom.

"Can you prove it?"

"I think so. Abby said that she remembered her dad holding a wet napkin over her nose and mouth. Soon after, she started to get sleepy, and she passed out. But before that happened, she felt someone tugging on her pajama pants. I think he raped her when she was unconscious."

"Did Monique finish the DNA test yet?"

"I don't know. She should be here any minute. James is driving her to work today, and we all know how he drives."

"They _still _haven't gotten together?"

"Nope. We still have to wait."

He laughed a little.

I was right, Monique did get here like, five minutes afterwards.

"Monique, I'm not going to comment about how James drove you to work, but I need you to check the DNA test. Like, now." I told her.

"Can I get some coffee first?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes and walked with me to the room she calls her Nudge Cave. But really, its only a lab.

Once we got into her lab, the stench of Chloroform was completely dissipated.

Nudge signed onto her computer and looked at the samples.

"Well, I'll be damned. The samples from Abby's bed and from her dad match. Perfectly."

Max-2. NYPD Instinct-0.


	7. Abby's New Guardian And An Argument

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Charles Beil, you're under arrest for the rape and physical abuse of Abigail Beil. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." I said, clipping my handcuffs around his wrists.<p>

"What? I didn't rape my daughter!"

"We have a DNA test that proves otherwise."

James and I were in one police car, Jeb, Monique and Angel in another.

I put Charles into the backseat of the police car and got into the passenger side.

James started driving back to the station.

For the entire ride, Abby's father said nothing, knowing that we would have everything he said recorded.

Abby's house wasn't far from the station, so we got there pretty fast.

For my safety, once we got there, James got him out of the car.

I headed inside with Monique, Angel, and Jeb.

James brought him back into a cell in the back of the station.

Abby was still at the station with one of our other officers, Sam, so I didn't want to risk him seeing her.

I went over to where Abby and Sam were sitting, playing poker, and placed a hand on Abby's shoulder.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"We have him in police custody; You have nothing to worry about now, Abby."

She jumped up out of her seat and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much, Detective."

"You're very welcome, Abby."

I hugged her back tightly.

She let go and went back to playing poker with Sam.

I walked over to Jeb's desk then.

"You done good, Detective. You done good."

"I'm going to ignore how grammatically incorrect that was, and just say, it wasn't me. I was only doing my job."

"No, you were doing it to help out a little girl who seriously needed it. If she had been in that house for even another week, I'm sure her father would have killed her out of worry. He would have been driven crazy because he was so worried that she would tell someone. Then we'd be dealing with rape and murder."

"Well, we're already dealing with rape and abuse."

"True, true."

He and I were silent for a bit before he asked, "So, stepping out of our professional conversation. How are things with you and Nick Diekman?"

"Pretty good. I haven't heard from him since he left my apartment this morning."

"This morning?"

"Yeah. He stayed at my apartment until this morning. He left before Ari got home though."

"Probably because Ari would have beat his ass for even talking to you."

"Very true." I laughed.

"Max, promise me you'll be careful. I've seen you hurt before, and I don't like it. I don't want to repeat what happened with Dylan."

Dylan was my boyfriend about a year ago. He cheated on me with a nineteen year old girl. Unfortunately, because she was a legal adult, we couldn't do anything about it.

"I don't think he'd cheat on me with a nineteen year old. Which technically, wouldn't be cheating because we're not officially anything."

"Well, when are you planning on seeing him again?"

"I'm not sure. We didn't decide on anything this morning."

"Would you like to call him?"

"Nah. It's fine. Hey, if Abby's dad is in police custody, and her mom wont take her, where is she going to live?"

"Hmm. I didn't think about that. Why don't you call her mom and see if any family members can take her for a while until we can find another guardian?"

I nodded and reached behind him to the phone on his desk.

I dialed Fang's mom's phone number and waited until she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Diekman. This is Detective Ride from the New York Police Department. We just got Charles Beil in police custody and we have Abby here. Since her father isn't able to have custody of her, as he's going to be in jail for twenty to life, where is Abby supposed to live?"

"Well, there's a reason why her father had original custody of her- I cant take care of her. There's only two people that are even remotely suitable to care for a child. Fang, considering he actually has a daughter. And my brother, Ryan."

"Okay, thank you, Ms. Diekman. I'll call both of those people and see if they'd be up to taking care of her."

"You're gonna call Fang first, aren't you, Detective?"

"I might." I smiled, blushing madly.

"You two were so adorable together last night. He really seems to like you."

"Well, I'm pretty fond of him too. Anyway, I have to go. I'm going to call your brother and Fang and ask if they'd be up to it."

"Okay, thanks for calling, Detective."

"No problem."

I hung up the phone and turned back to Jeb.

"Nick Diekman and Ryan Diekman are the only two people that would be suitable to take care of Abby."

"Wait, how exactly would Nick Diekman be a good guardian. He was arrested. How would he know how to take care of a child?"

"He has a five year old daughter."

"He does?"

I nodded.

"He doesn't look like someone who would want a little girl in his life."

"Ella is his world. She's everything to him."

"Well, you learn something new every day. Are you gonna go make those calls?"

I nodded, spun on my heels and walked across the room to my desk.

I picked up my phone and first dialed Fang's phone number.

He answered after about three rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Fang, it's Max."

"Hey, Max, what's up?"

"Well, the DNA test we took on Abby's dad and on what we found on her bed, and they matched. Plus, Abby showed up here this morning with bruises down her arms and on her face and stomach. So we arrested him for rape and abuse. And now there's nobody for Abby to live with, so we were wonderi-"

"Yes. Of course she can live with me."

"Okay, one second."

I covered the phone's mouth piece and called Abby over to my desk.

"Abby, you know how we were trying to find someone for you to move in with?"

She nodded.

"How would you feel about moving in with Fang?"

Her smile brightened. I think she was speechless.

"I'd love to! I get to live with my big brother!"

I smiled and she practically jumped into my lap, wrapping me into a hug.

"He said he'd let me move in with him?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

She took the phone from my hand and sat down on my chair once I got up.

I headed back over to Jeb and smiled, pleased with how easy that was.

"I'm guessing you found someone to take Abby in?"

"Yep. None other than her older brother, Nick Diekman."

"He agreed?"

"Before I finished my sentence, he said he would."

"Wow. Is he coming to get her here?"

I didn't get to answer because just then, Abby bounced over to us.

"Detective, Fang told me that he'd be over to get me in a few minutes."

I nodded and smiled.

"Okay, Abby."

Her and I waited until Fang got here by sitting at my desk, looking around the station.

Once he got here, she ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

Abby ran over to the bathroom, so Fang came over to my desk.

"Well, hello there, Detective."

I leaned my head on my hands and looked up at him, "Hey."

I smiled widely. Why does he always seem to get me to smile with the littlest things he does? "So, you'd said that Abby's father is in jail? Where he belongs."

"Yep. I arrested him this morning."

"Good. He's a jerk for what he did to Abby."

"I agree. You have to be seriously sick to be able to knock your daughter out with Chloroform, rape her while she's unconscious, then abuse her into not telling anyone."

"Anyone who could intentionally hurt their own child is a douche, and deserves to be behind bars to their entire life. I couldn't ever imagine hurting Ella, and if I ever did, I'd kill myself so she didn't have to see me anymore. Not that I ever would hurt Ella."

"That's because Ella is everything to you. Like you said, she's the one girl in your life who ever stays around for more than a month."

"Because she has to… Am I really that bad of a person that girls are _less_ attracted to me?"

"Jeb! I'll be right back."

He waved his hand, as if telling me "Whatever, Max, go. Just come back so you get paid."

I laughed, walked around my desk and grabbed Fang's hand, towing him outside.

We stood on the front steps of the station.

"Don't you dare ever say you're a bad person. There is no reason in this world that those girls do shit like that other than they are fucking whores. Girls who will sleep around with anyone don't deserve to have someone as good as you. If those girls want to waste away their life hooking up with random guys, they need a reality check. And I swear if I ever hear you say you're a bad person or that you're not good enough ever again, I will hurt you myself."

He went to say something, but I cut him off, "I'll go find Abby and tell her to meet you out here. I have to get back to work."

I turned around and left him outside.

I walked back into the station to find Abby standing by my desk, looking highly confused.

I headed over to her and said, "Fang's outside, he's on the steps out front waiting for you."

She nodded and left.

I sat down at my desk and threw my head into my hands.

Angel came over and placed her perfectly manicured hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Maxi?"

"I cant stand it when people say they're not good enough. It makes me want to push them off of a cliff."

"Who said they're not good enough?"

"F- Nick Diekman. The guy who was just here picking up Abby."

"The guy you went out with last night?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Abby."

I rolled my eyes and literally face-desked my desk. It actually hurt really badly. Nobody ever mentions that.

Damn you pain lovers. Damn you.

* * *

><p>Sorry. This Chapter Was Long And Rambly And Pointless. A Better Chapter Will Be Up Hopefully Tomorrow. If Not, Tuesday.<p>

Hope You Enjoyed Regardless.

xoxoxo,

K.J


	8. Flowers, Toothpaste,The SWAT Team

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Anyone wanna guess what time I left work that night?<p>

Ten? No. Eleven? No. Twelve? Nope. One? Wrong answer. Two? Ding ding ding, we have a winner!

I was at work until two in the morning working on other cases, double and triple checking the DNA test, avoiding James at all costs.

Ari was at his girlfriend's tonight, so it didn't matter if I was home late. What Ari doesn't know wont hurt me.

Anyway, I got into my car and drove home. Even at two in the morning, the streets are still busy… I guess that's why New York is called the city that never sleeps.

Once I got up to the apartment, one of me neighbors, Jemma, was waiting outside.

"Hey, Jem, what's up?"

"I tried you at work, but I guess you must've been away from your desk. But there was a… gift, I guess, by the door. I called Ari and asked if I could bring it inside for you. He said it was fine and to just use the key that you guys gave me. I put it on your bed."

"Okay, thanks, Jem."

She nodded, smiled and left, going into her own apartment.

I opened the door, kicked my shoes off, took off my gun belt, and hung up my jacket before going into my room to see what it was.

Once I pushed back my door and flicked on the light, the breath in my throat literally stopped.

On my bed sat a vase of red roses, a piece of paper and a tube of mint toothpaste.

I couldn't help but laugh.

I walked over to my bed and picked up the paper.

_Max- _

_You sounded like you were mad when we talked earlier, so I wanted to be a kiss-up and get you flowers. Then I remembered that red roses were your favorites, and how you'd said you loved the scent of freshly cut grass and the taste of mint toothpaste._

_I knew I couldn't really get you freshly cut grass, so I opted for the toothpaste._

_By the way, I know you don't get home from work early, and I stay up late. Call me. Please?_

_Fang._

_P.S. Ella and Abby say hi._

I smiled and put the note back on the bed, and picked up the phone on my bedside table.

I dialed Fang's number and waited until he answered.

"Hello?"

"I'm amazed. Nobody's ever gotten my flowers… or a tube of toothpaste before." I laughed.

I could hear him laughing.

"Max, you don't know how much I wish I could see you right now."

"I wanna see you too…" I frowned.

"Too bad it's like, almost three in the morning, and I cant leave Abby alone with Ella."

I reached over to the end of my bed and grabbed the vase of flowers.

I picked them up and placed them on my bedside table.

I picked one out of the bouquet and sniffed it.

"Mmmm. I love roses." I whispered.

"So I heard." Fang said, laughing.

I put the rose back into the vase and laid down on my bed.

"So, how was work?" Fang asked, after a little bit of silence.

"Eh. The usual. People rob a bank, I go. People get shot, I go. People lose a foot, I go. At least I don't have a boring job. I'd probably shoot myself if I did."

"Well, don't do that. Please."

"I wont. Promise."

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yeah. But I'm not planning on staying as late as I usually do."

"Do you want to come over tomorrow? Ella will still be here because her mom is on a business trip. But, I'm sure neither her nor Abby will mind seeing you."

"Of course. I'll probably be out around eight, so I'll see you then."

"Daddy," I could hear Ella say in the background of Fang's side of the call. "are you talking to that really pretty girl who was here the other day?"

"Yes, Ella, I am." he answered.

"Hi, Max!" I heard Abby yell from further away.

"Hi, Abby." I said, knowing Fang would tell her I said hi.

He did.

"Fang, did you ask Max if she wants to come over tomorrow?" I heard Abby ask.

I guess he nodded or something because he didn't say anything, but Abby started clapping.

I giggled a bit and reached down to the end of my bed to the note/letter/thing and re-read it.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go into a different room or something?"

"Sure, one second," a few seconds later, he said, "Okay, I'm in my room."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did…"

"Not what I meant." I laughed a bit.

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

"Why are you trying so hard? I'm guessing that with Lissa or any of those other girls you were telling me about, you never gave them flowers or… mint toothpaste."

"I haven't tried this hard with a girl since Ella's mom. But once her and I broke up when Ella was born, I just thought, 'You know what, fuck it. It's not like it matters much'. But it does. And just to let you know, none of those 'other girls' even knew I had a daughter."

"Hmm. You must really like me then, huh?" I said, oh so modestly.

"I really do, Max."

"I wish I could see you, Fang. I know I saw you like, twelve hours ago. But sometimes that's just not enough. I cant wait to see you tomorrow."

"Me neither."

I'll spare you the next like, hour and a half, and just say that Fang and I were on the phone for a while.

As soon as we got off the phone I fell asleep.

Hooray for half an hour of sleep!

* * *

><p>When I woke up that morning I was weirdly energetic. Even before I had my coffee.<p>

Anyway, I did my usual morning routine and began to drive to work.

But what greeted me at work was what I was afraid of.

The entire outside of the station was covered by S.W.A.T team members and FBI agents.

I ran over to Jeb and asked him what was going on.

"Someone broke out of their cell and is still inside, holding James and Sam in there."

"Well, why the hell haven't any of these numb nuts gotten them out yet?"

"They're going in now."

Just then, Monique got here.

"OhmiGod, is James still in there?" she screamed.

"Yes, the S.W.A.T team is going in now."

She turned into my chest and started sobbing.

I hugged her and watched as the S.W.A.T team headed inside.

* * *

><p>So, I'm A Little Late On This.<p>

By Like, An Hour And A Half. Which Isnt TOO Bad.

Regardless, I Hope You Enjoyed, And Thanks For Reading.

xoxo,

K.J


	9. Gun Shots And An Idea

Hey, Guys, Sorry For The Mixup Before! I Didnt Realize I'd Uploaded Chapter Four Until Just Now. Sorry About That! I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hands Where I Can See Them<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

* * *

><p>James' P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to let you guys out, I hope you realize that." Charles Beil said, pointing my gun at Sam and I.<p>

He had broken out of his cell, and forced us into giving up our guns and any other weapons we had on hand.

"When Jeb gets here, he's going to call the FBI or the S.W.A.T team when he sees that the doors are locked from the inside."

"James is right. And Jeb should be here within minutes."

"I don't care. He can call the FBI. My baby girl was taken away from me, and I cant see her anymore."

"You raped Abby. That's why she was taken away from you. For her safety. No child deserves to live in a home where she is being raped and abused. Especially not one as sweet and innocent as Abby. And you took that innocence away from her, and she'll never get it back. She should have been able to choose when she lost her innocence, but instead, you chose for her and stole it. A person's virginity should be their choice of when they lose it and to who, but Abby didn't get that choice and she never will."

And that's when the gun went off.

I clutched my shoulder and fell to the floor. My blood was seeping through my uniform and fingers.

Sam dropped to his knees next to me.

Charles Beil dropped the gun and backed up against the furthest wall from me.

Not only did I get shot, but with my own gun.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

Gun shots? Holy shit. Someone got shot.

And the assholes from the S.W.A.T team were just heading inside now.

Whoever got shot could be dead. Depending on where they were shot.

So why were they taking so damn long?

The second she heard gun shots, Monique bust out into hysterical crying.

I guess somehow she just knew it was James who got shot.

She was right.

The S.W.A.T team brought James out first considering he was bleeding like crazy from his left shoulder.

Monique covered her nose and mouth with her perfectly manicured hands. It broke my heart to see tears streaking down her cheeks.

She's one of my absolute best friends and seeing her cry hurt.

She ran past all of the FBI and S.W.A.T teams and jumped into the back of the ambulance that James was in.

After James came out of the station, Sam came out, after him was a handcuffed Charles Beil.

Seriously? He was the one who shot James? Wow.

I turned to Jeb.

"Well, I guess you're not working today, Max. You and Angel can go home. Monique already left to be with James, Sam has to go to the hospital for a bunch of medical tests, and there's no sense in having two detectives and a supervisor there. Just the FBI is going to stay and keep everyone in check."

I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Jeb, I'm really sorry this had to happen. I know it's not my fault, but I am sorry that one of your officers got shot, and that we have to close shit up for an entire day."

"And this is why you're _my _detective, and not the FBI's."

"I wouldn't wanna work anywhere else."

I left the parking lot and got into my car, pulling out my cell phone to call Fang.

"Hello?" he asked.

Okay, he answers the phone the same way every damn time!

"Hey, you home?"

"Max?"

"No, it's Willy Wonka. Yes it's me."

"Yeah, I'm home. Why aren't you at work."

"Well, technically, I am, but we're closing out the station today. Abby's dad broke out. He wound up holding two of our officers hostage in the station and shot one of them."

"Holy shit! Is whoever he shot okay?"

"Well, not okay. But he's gonna be fine. He hit him in the shoulder. So the worst he can do is lose the use of his arm. But I doubt that'll happen."

"Well, who was it?"

"James. The blonde officer."

"Damn. Y'know, I just realized, my family is more fucked than I thought. My uncle was in jail four times, my cousin… well, he's in a clinic for insanity, and my dad shot up a cop. Great."

"I think I know how I could cheer you up, from your family." I said, turning down his street.

"Ooh. Intrigue. You're already on your way over here, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Well, good thing Ella and Abby are with my mom today."

"Well, I dunno, Abby might be pissed that she didn't get to see me."

"Psh, she'll still see you. I will definitely not be letting you leave before dinner."

"Not that I want to miss out on your cooking."

"Of course not. Because I'm so amazing. See you when you get here."

I hung up the phone and pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building.

I headed up to his apartment and knocked on the door.

After about a minute, he opened the door and smiled.

"Well, hello there, Detective."

"Hey, there."

He stepped aside so I could go inside.

He wrapped his hand around mine and tugged me over to the couch.

I sat down and bent my legs behind me.

"So, tell me what happened with daddy dearest."

"Well, like I said, I arrested him yesterday. And everything was fine until this morning. I went to work and FBI agents and S.W.A.T team members were swarmed outside and I got scared, knowing that James and Sam were there all night. Somehow, I just knew that it was Charles because he seemed like one of those people that could break out."

"Well, that must be where I get that from. I'm good at breaking out of handcuffs and rope ties… That sounded bad. That's not what I meant."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Anywho, I got to work this morning and just knew he'd gotten out somehow. But on the up side, he's now being brought to a different prison in Newark, so that's good. He wont be able to bother Abby now."

"Good. I'd be the one in jail if he ever tried to come near her again. I'd kill his ass."

"Please don't get arrested again. Because then Angel would be all, 'Aww, Maxi-Bear- yes, she calls me that- look! Your boyfriend got arrested again!' And I'd be like, 'Two things 1) He's not my boyfriend and 2) Murder is a little harder to get a killer ID'd than an accused rapist. So he's screwed.'."

"Wait, how does she know about the whole… you… me… situation?"

"Abby."

He laughed and shook his head.

His long fingers reached over to me and pushed my hair off my cheek, his hand sliding down to my neck afterward.

He leaned over and kissed me, knowing that I wasn't going to object.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and kissed him back.

"What time are Abby and Ella supposed to get back?" I asked against his lips.

"They should be home soon, actually. They only went with my mom for breakfast so Abby could see her."

"Then maybe we shouldn't-"

"Abby can deal. And Ella, well, Abby can cover her eyes."

And with that, he kissed me again.

His right hand wrapped around me, resting on my lower back while the other held onto my neck.

"Mmm. So, Max, have I mentioned how much I love kissing you?"

I didn't answer his question. All I said was, "Mint toothpaste."

He slightly pulled back.

"What?"

"Your lips taste like mint toothpaste."

He laughed a little and kissed me again.

"Did you anticipate kissing me today or something?"

"Yes, and you're making it very hard to do so with all of your talking. Man, Peter Pan was right, girls talk too much."

I rolled my eyes, placed my hands on his shoulders and kissed him. Yes, ladies, that's an amazing way to get a guy to stop complaining. Kiss him. It's very distracting.

For the next twenty or so minutes, that continued without words.

"Faaaaaaang! We're ho- oh, hello." Abby gasped when she walked in.

Let me paint you a picture; Fang and I sitting on the couch, us so close our necks were touching. (both of our heads were twisted) Both of my arms were around his neck, one set of fingers curled into his ebony colored hair. His hands rested on my hips.

"You guys gonna come up for air?" Abby asked, sarcastically.

Oh, don't worry, we did. Mainly because I couldn't breathe worth shit.

Not that I wanted to stop kissing him.

I looked up at Abby and scooted away from Fang.

"Hey, Abbs." Fang smiled, wiping his lips off with his fingers.

"You guys must have extra air sacs or something like birds. Neither of you were doing much breathing."

He and I both shrugged. Breathing wasn't really the first thing on my mind to be honest.

"How was breakfast?" Fang asked, completely changing the subject.

"Good. Ella didn't eat much though. So we might have to make her something later." Abby said, handing Ella over to Fang.

"Why didn't you eat, Ell-bell?"

Ella shrugged, "I just wasn't hungry… Aaaaaaand I wanted Daddy to make me mac&cheese for lunch!"

"You're gonna turn into mac&cheese if you eat any more." he laughed, tickling her stomach.

Ella started laughing really hard and twisting around trying to get out of Fang's arms.

Ella must've just noticed I was there because then she said, "Daddy! It's the pretty girl!"

"Yes, Ella. Max is back."

"Daddy, can Abby and I go watch my movie again?"

Fang looked up and Abby, and once she nodded, so did he.

Ella bounced off of Fang's lap and ran over to Abby.

"Abby are you still going to Bobby's later?"

"Yeah, his mom is picking us up at like seven for the movie. I should be back around nine or ten."

Fang nodded and watched as Abby and Ella left the room.

"So Abby and Bobby are going to the movies tonight?"

"Yeah, he's actually a pretty cool kid. He's come over a few times to watch movies or something with Abby. He's not bad. Usually the older brother hates the little sister's boyfriend because of over protectiveness, but I actually kinda like him."

"Well that's good. Ari's hated every guy I've ever dated… But then again, with the last three, he had reason."

"How so?"

"Well, the last one cheated on me with a nineteen year old. The one before him was just an overall douche. The one before him hated that I worked so much, so he tried to get me fired…"

"Wow. You have issues with men, don't you?"

"Not all men, I hope." I smiled, referring to him.

"Talkin' bout me, Detective?" he asked, cockily.

"Mayyyybe."

He scooted back over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"Max, earlier, when you said 'boyfriend' it got me thinking…"

"About?"

"Well, Max, you know I like you a lot. And I know I said I'm not the relationship type of guy, but… I'm also a guy who's up to trying new things."

"You're saying you would be up to seeing if we could work out?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

* * *

><p>1) Dont Kill Me For Shooting Iggy.<p>

2) Dont Kill Me For Leaving It Like That.

Thanks For Reading, I Hope You Enjoyed, As Always.

xoxoxo,

K.J


	10. Austin Powers, Spaghetti And Respect

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Max, can you help me do my hair?" Abby asked around six o'clock that night.<p>

"Of course."

Fang was making dinner, and Ella was sitting on the floor playing with a doll.

Abby and I headed into her and Ella's room to do her hair.

Abby sat down on the floor in front of a mirror she has between her and Ella's beds.

"So, what did you want to do with your hair?"

"I wanted to curl it, then brush the curls so they're not as tight, and then lightly hairspray it so they wont fall out. My curling iron is already heated up."

I nodded and reached next to her where her iron was.

I started to curl her hair and got about half way done before she asked, "Hey, Max?"

"Yes, Abby?" I asked, continuing to curl her hair.

"Are you and Fang like, together?"

"I guess you could say that. We're seeing if it would work. I haven't had a boyfriend in over a year, and he hasn't had a 'girlfriend' in a while. So we're just going to have to see if it works out."

"I hope it does. I really like you, Max. And Fang seems a lot happier when he's with you."

"Well, I'm a lot happier when I'm with him too. But for me, work comes first. Having a boyfriend is just a luxury."

"Especially if you have a good one." Abby smiled.

"How long have you and Bobby been together?"

"Almost a year. We first got together in the middle of November."

"Aww. That's cute."

"Yeah, I had Christmas dinner at his house. His family likes me. Which is good. I love how he isn't afraid to hold my hand and stuff around his friends. And he's been so supportive throughout this entire thing. I'm really grateful to have him."

"Aww, that's so sweet. Okay, you're done." I said after I finished her hair.

She picked up a brush from the floor and gently brushed her hair out.

"I like it. It looks so pretty. Thanks, Max."

"No problem, sweetie."

"Can you help me pick out something to wear too?"

"Of course."

After about twenty minutes, she decided on a pair of black leggings, a denim skirt, a pink v-neck top and a black camisole.

Once her and I got into the living room, Fang looked up.

"You look beautiful, Abby."

"Thanks, Fang."

Soon after, we all heard a knock on the door.

Abby bounced over and opened the door, her boyfriend, Bobby, standing behind it with his mom.

"Hey, Bobby." she smiled, grabbing his hand and intertwining her fingers with his.

He and her walked inside for a second.

"Nice to see you again, Fang. And Detective? You seem to be popping up a lot recently." Bobby laughed.

"Ah, you're the Detective?" Bobby's mom asked, looking at me, "I'm positive a lot of people have been saying this, but thank you so much. Abby is like my own daughter and as I understand you've been the one working on the case?"

"Detective Maximum Ride," I introduced myself. "yes, I have been working on Abby's case. But like I've said to everyone else, I do it because it's my job." I finished, walking over to Fang.

He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"I still think she did it for brownie points with my brother, but okay."

"Oh, Abby." Fang laughed.

"I did it not only because it's my job, but also to help a young girl who desperately needed it."

"And I thank you for that, Max. Without you…" Abby frowned, at a loss for words, while looking at her feet.

"I know, Abby. Don't worry about it. You're safe now, and that's all that matters. Go have fun." I smiled, shooing her from the house.

She nodded and left with Bobby and his mom.

"Daddy, I'm tired. Do I have to eat dinner tonight?" Ella asked.

"Will you be complaining that you're hungry later?"

"Probably."

"Well, at least she's straight-forward." Fang laughed.

Fang picked Ella up off the floor and carried her into her room to tuck her in for bed.

Once he returned he pulled whatever he was cooking off the stove.

"And what has my chef made for dinner this evening?" I asked, leaning on the counter.

"Chef? I prefer Fang Diekman: International Man of Mystery."

"Austin Powers? Good taste."

"I also have the Godfather trilogy on DVD."

"Oh, now you're just messin' with me."

"Actually, that was a few nights ago… But I'd be happy to repeat that if it'll jog your memory."

"I remember. But I'd be happy to repeat aswell."

He leaned over the counter and kissed me.

A few more small kisses were exchanged before Fang decided to finish up arranging dinner.

"I never answered your question; I made spaghetti and meatballs. I didn't feel like being extravagant today."

"No need. I'm Italian, I love any kind of pasta. However, I don't like pizza."

"What kind of Italian doesn't like pizza?" **(Me? O.o)**

"Ummm. Me? I don't know. I'm weird."

"No kidding. I've figured that out."

"Hey, now, be nice."

He laughed and kissed me again.

I placed my hand on his neck and kissed back.

Right now, I wasn't really interested in eating.

He walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're not very hungry are you?"

"I am. But I'm also pretty preoccupied."

"Hmmm. Tough choice, eat or make out with a pretty girl… Well, tough choice for me anyway."

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

I pulled him back to me and kissed him again.

"You're not giving me much of a choice, Max."

"Oh, I know."

I wrapped my right hand around his and tugged him back over to the couch.

Once we sat down I glanced over at his DVD collection which was set apart on two bookshelves.

"Wow, you have quite a collection, don't you?"

"Eh, I'm a movie whore."

I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure."

"You pick. I need food."

I nodded and got up, kneeling in front of the bookshelves.

After much trouble, I finally decided on _Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me. _AKA one of the best movies known to mankind.

"Austin Powers?" Fang asked, coming into the room with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"But of course."

He and I sat down, him resting the plate on his lap so he had an arm free to put around me.

I snuggled into him and hit play on the movie.

"Okay, you have to try this. It tastes better than usual." Fang said, cutting off a piece of his meatball with his fork.

He stabbed the little piece and held his fork up.

I opened my mouth and took a bite.

After I chewed and swallowed, I said, "Mmmm. You never cease to amaze me."

"Because I'm amazing."

"Which would make sense, wouldn't it?" I said in that "I'm such a smart ass" kind of way.

I leaned over and kissed him lightly.

He cupped my neck and held me there. Not that I would have pulled back any time soon anyway.

He picked up his plate and set it on the coffee table, freeing his hand to hold my waist.

I adjusted myself so I wasn't twisted as awkwardly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I twisted my fingers into his hair and held him closer to me.

Once we both couldn't breathe anymore, we pulled away, and looked directly into the other's eyes.

Is it just me or does Austin Powers say "Yeah, Baby" every ten seconds?

He does, doesn't he?

Anyway, I laid my head on Fang's chest and kept watching the movie.

I could tell he was holding himself back from wanting to sleep with me, but I was happy he was. I didn't want to, and he knew that. And he respected it.

* * *

><p>Shabam. Fax.<p>

It's 7:05 a.m Right Now, And I Havent Slept Yet. Hehe. Wooooooo For An All-Nighter! :D

Anyway, I Hope You Enjoyed And Will Review.

xoxo,

K.J


	11. Micky

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Detective, come here for a second." Jeb called me over to his desk.<p>

I walked over to Jeb, my heels clicking across the linoleum floors.

"Max, do you see this?" he asked, pointing to a print out of some DNA samples on his desk.

"Is that Abby's DNA samples?"

"Yes, but… These to are different."

Jeb was pointing to the two samples that were Abby's dad's and the one from her bed.

"How is that possible? Nudge and I both saw them… They were identical."

"Were they completely processed? Two days at least?"

"Well, no but they usually only take twenty-four hours to be completely processed."

"Wait, doesn't Charles Beil have a brother?"

"Yeah. He said his brother was in town for a while."

"Brothers have pretty close DNA. But they aren't identical."

I gasped. Abby's father might not be who raped Abby?

"So it might not have been her father?"

"But wait, something doesn't make sense." Jeb said.

"Abby said that she saw her father come into her room…" I finished for him.

"Twins?" we both asked each other.

"I'll look into it." I told him, all but running over to my desk.

I plopped down into my chair and started looking more into the Beil family.

After about half an hour I discovered that Charles did have a brother… a twin brother.

Once I found this out, I grabbed the phone from my desk and called Fang.

"Fang, does your dad have a brother?"

"Yeah, my uncle Eddie, why?"

"Because I don't think your dad raped Abby. Jeb showed me the DNA sample print outs and the sample from Abby's bed and the one from your dad didn't match. Do you know where your uncle lives?"

"No, I don't. He's kind of mysterious. He moves around a lot and never tells anyone where he's going."

"Alright, well, I have to keep working, bye."

I hung up and went back over to Jeb.

"So, Charles has a twin brother. My guess is that Abby didn't see her father come into her room that night, she saw her uncle. But she couldn't tell the difference because 1) she was tired and 2) they're twins."

"Looks like we need to pay Charles' brother a visit."

"That's the problem. Nobody knows where he lives. He moves around a lot, and doesn't tell anyone where he's going."

"What about mailing?"

"He probably uses a P.O. Box if he's as mysterious as he's made up to be."

"Well, then maybe you should pay Charles a visit?"

"Okay, I'll bring Ang with me."

He nodded and I left the station.

Angel had heard us talking and followed me out.

* * *

><p>"So where does your brother live?" I asked Charles, slamming my hands down onto a small, silver table he was sitting at.<p>

"I told you, I don't know. When he came to stay with me, he wouldn't tell me."

"Be completely honest, did you rape your daughter?"

"No. I'd never ever rape my daughter. I love Abby and I'd never do anything to lose her."

"Okay, I tell you what, obviously, you're going to be in jail for a while for shooting a police officer, however, I might be able to get your sentence decreased if you help us find your brother. Do you know anyone, _anyone_ who might know where he is?"

"His daughter might. Leah Beil. She lives in New York City. Over by Times Square. I don't know if she does for sure though."

"That's good enough for me. Thanks, Mr. Beil."

After that, Angel and I left the prison to go find Leah Beil.

On the way home, I called Jeb to ask him to find her address.

He did and apparently, she lived in the same apartment building as Lissa Harlow.

Angel and I headed upstairs to Leah's apartment.

We found it and knocked on the door.

"Leah Beil, New York City Police Department, open up."

After a few seconds, a woman, about twenty-two years old opened up the door carrying a baby boy.

I held up my badge and said, "Detective Max Ride, can we come in?"

"Of course, Detective." she answered, stepping out of the way.

Angel and I stepped into her apartment.

"Do you need something, Detective?"

"Yes, are you Eddie Beil's daughter?"

"Oh, gosh, don't even talk to me about my father." Leah growled, putting her baby down onto the floor and going into the kitchen.

"What? You don't have a good relationship with him?"

"Nope." she said, popping the P.

"Mind telling me?"

"Let's just say there's reasons I moved out when I was sixteen."

"Okay, well, I actually came here to ask you something: Do you know where your father lives?"

"Yeah, he gave me his address about two weeks ago. But he said he's lived there a while."

She gave me his address and smiled.

"Why do you need his address, if you don't mind my asking, Detective."

"We think he might have raped a young girl. But we cant prove it yet."

"Well, I wish you the best with your investigating, Detective."

"Thank you, Leah."

Angel and I left after that and called Jeb once more.

We told him that we had his address and that we'd probably need backup, but not to send anyone yet, to wait until Angel tells him to.

He reluctantly agreed.

Angel and I drove down to New Jersey where Leah said her father lived.

Once Angel and I got to the residence, we did the same thing we did at Leah's; Knock, wait. But he didn't answer.

When he didn't answer, Angel and I went inside.

For our safety, we both pulled our guns out.

Angel and I decided it was best to stay together, rather than split up.

For the first few rooms we didn't find anything.

But once we went into the basement, we couldn't help but gasp.

"This guy's a sicko." I whispered to Angel.

There were tons of pictures of half-naked, some completely naked, girls, ranging from ages that appeared to be around six years old to seventeen.

Angel and I looked around the basement until we found the worst thing yet.

A little blonde girl.

"Hello." I said, kneeling down a few feet from the girl.

She was curled up with her knees pressed to her chest.

I probably would have started crying if she hadn't had clothes, but she did.

The little girl waved.

I pulled my badge out of my shirt and showed it to her.

"I'm a detective from the New York City police department. What's your name?"

"Micky."

"Okay, well, Micky, why are you here in the basement by yourself."

"T-the man brought me down here. I don't know how to get out."

I reached my hand out to her. She took it reluctantly and stood up with me.

"Uh… Max…" Angel whispered.

"What, Ang?"

I turned around and automatically pulled Micky close to me.

Angel drew back toward me and helped cover Micky when I saw who was standing by us.

Eddie Beil.

Micky gripped onto me tightly. It killed me to know how terrified this little girl was.

"Well, well, well, who are you ladies?" he slurred.

Yep, he was obviously drunk.

Angel and I held up our badges, "Detective Maximum Ride and Detective Angel Carmondy from the NYPD."

He walked closer to me, which made me pull Micky behind me.

"You're a long way from home, ladies." Eddie whispered, running his pointer finger across my chin.

"Don't touch me." I growled, taking one hand off of Micky and pulling out my gun.

He had been gripping onto his black blazer's cuff, which had me worried from the beginning. And after that, I knew why.

A small razor blade slid out from his sleeve and whipped it across my cheek. I could feel a few drops of blood starting to seep from the wound he caused.

"Sit down and shut up." Eddie roared.

Angel and I listened, of course, covering Micky.

"Hand over your guns."

Again, we listened.

For now, we were screwed. But I had a plan. I just had to wait for the perfect time to use it.

* * *

><p>Hope You Enjoyed!<p>

I'm Already Started On The Next Chapter, So It'll Probably Be Up Later Today (It's 2:43 a.m. As I'm Writing This)

Review!

xoxoxo,

K.J


	12. Who's Trapped Now?

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Eddie was out. He'd left about twenty minutes ago.<p>

"Micky, do you trust me?" I asked her.

She was still sitting behind me, cowering in fear from seeing Eddie.

"Yes." she whispered.

"When I tell you to, take the little black spray can out of my belt and slip it into my hand."

My cheek was still bleeding, the blood trickling down my face and neck.

After about ten minutes, I heard footsteps coming back down the stairs.

"Now." I whispered to Micky.

She did what she had been told.

Obviously, Eddie wasn't insanely smart because he left mine and Angel's guns only about eight feet from us.

I pushed Micky so she was sitting more behind Angel than me, and Angel grabbed her hand.

I adjusted the little can of pepper spray in my hand and positioned it so I could spray it as soon as I needed to.

"Good job, ladies, you haven't moved since I left."

"How long are you going to keep us here?" I asked.

"As long as I want."

_Well, you might have to wait a long ass time for that._

I flung up from my spot and sprayed him straight in the eyes with my spray.

He cupped his eyes and I took advantage of him not being able to see. I threw Angel her gun while she was running up the stairs with Micky.

I grabbed my gun and started to run up the stairs.

Literally, as soon as Micky and Angel were out of sight, I felt something clasp around my ankle and throw me down the stairs.

"Ow!" I yelped as my back hit the hard concrete.

"Trying to escape, I see?" Eddie asked, creepily standing over me.

I went to spray him again, but he knocked my pepper spray out of my hands.

I started to crawl backward and press myself against a wall.

When he threw me down the stairs, my gun flew out of my hands and was sitting across the room from us.

"Well, Detective, just what am I going to do with you?"

He grabbed my by my neck and yanked me upward.

"You're going to let me the fuck go, that's what you're going to do."

"Actually, that's not what I had in mind." he squeezed on my neck again and threw me down onto the ground.

I slid across the floor and knocked my head on a post that was standing vertical in the basement.

What Mr. Smarty Pants didn't think through is that he threw me in the direction of my gun.

I reached over to it and held it up toward Eddie.

"Don't make me shoot."

I slowly stood up, still pointing my gun at him.

"You wouldn't shoot me." he said, coming closer to me.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm the only thing you have left to complete whatever it is you came here to do. You wont get shit from Micky."

"Not necessarily. You're just another fucked up sicko who likes to screw little girls out of their childhoods. Trust me, I can get what I need."

He started coming closer, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't talk to me like that."

He raised his hand and slapped me across the face.

"I'll talk to you however the fuck I want." I hissed back.

Now being the smart detective that I am, I knew how to get him down on the floor long enough to run.

But I couldn't get the time to do that because Eddie ripped the gun out of my hand and slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Detective, I'd be much more inclined to let you leave less injured if you'd shut the fuck up. Now."

Reluctantly, I nodded.

* * *

><p>Angel's P.O.V<p>

Once Micky and I were out of the basement and into the police car, we realized that Max wasn't behind us.

She hadn't come up from the basement.

I was sitting in the front seat and Micky was in the back.

I was about to try and find out how to get to Max when her cell phone started to ring.

I flicked it open and said, "Hello?"

"Max?" a male voice asked.

"No, this is her partner, Angel. Who is this?"

"Fang. Max's boyfriend."

"Oh yeah, I arrested you."

"That's right. Where's Max?"

"I was trying to figure that out myself. We're at Abby's uncle's- which would also make him your uncle's- house and I just got out with a little girl who was trapped in the basement, but Max never came out. I think she's still downstairs with Eddie. But I don't know if I should go down and get her out, or wait. Max is tough, she's able to handle herself. But with a rapist… I don't know."

"Max is trapped in a basement with my psychotic uncle who raped my little sister?"

"Yes, but like I said, she's tough. And she's smart. She's the only reason Micky and I got out. But she was supposed to be the last out of the basement and she never got out."

"Well, somebody needs to get their ass down there and get her the fuck out so she doesn't wind up dead!"

"She has her gun. She knows she can use it if she needs to. But Max is too damn nice to go balls out and shoot someone."

"Well, I swear, if anything fucking happens to her, I'm gonna be fucking pissed."

"Good luck with that."

And then I hung up.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

"What the hell is the point of keeping a grown woman trapped in your basement, exactly?" I asked Eddie after about half an hour.

He had taken my handcuffs and cuffed me to the post I'd been standing by and taken my gun.

Eddie came over to me and kneeled in front of me.

"What did I tell you about talking?" he asked -a rhetorical question- before punching me on the left side of my face.

I was pretty beaten up by this point. Of course, the cut on my cheek, my back hurt badly from when he threw me down the stairs, the back of my head hurt from when I hit my head on the post, my neck still had faint finger marks from when he nearly choked me, the time he slapped me, and then the punch.

I felt so helpless. I couldn't get myself out because I was cuffed to a pole, so all I could do was sit here and wait.

I hated being a damsel in distress. I'm a detective because I like being the savior.

But at this point, I was the one who needed saving.

* * *

><p>Hey, Guys, I Just Want To Clear Something Up, And It Might Sound A Little Silly, But I Just Wanted To Say I Am<strong> IN NO WAY <strong>Condoning The Way Eddie Acts. This Story Is To Simply Raise Awareness Of Sexual Harassment And Rape.

Other Than That, I Hope You All Enjoyed Reading, And Will Review.

xoxo,

K.J.

_REVIEW ANSWERES TIME:_

**confused**: They Didnt Shoot Him Because 1) He Had Their Guns And 2) Shooting Him Makes Them No Better Than Him. Though In This Chapter, He Does Deserve To Have His Ass Shot. But For Story's Sake, I Didnt Have Her Shoot Him.


	13. Max's Saved! And So Is Micky!

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

* * *

><p>Angel's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I had called Jeb and told him the situation with Max and he said he was sending Sam and J.J (two officers) down to help. He also told me not to leave the car, and not to let Micky out of my sight.<p>

I so wished I could go inside and get Max, but I couldn't because it wasn't safe.

But I was so worried about her.

I had no way of knowing whether she was okay, or even alive.

I already knew that Eddie was capable of hurting her, as he'd already sliced her cheek, but how could I know if he would do worse?

In relatively good time (about fourty-five minutes from when I got off the phone with Fang) Sam and J.J showed up, along with Jeb.

They ran inside, as they knew they couldn't waste any time.

The more time wasted, the closer we could get to losing a detective.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

About fifteen to twenty minutes from when Eddie had punched me, two of the NYPD's officers bust through the basement door and jumped down the stairs.

J.J looked around for a few seconds before she saw me.

"Max!" she called, rushing behind me to try and undo the cuffs.

Meanwhile, Sam was facing Eddie.

"Where's the key to her cuffs?" he growled, obviously pissed.

"I have it, but you wont get it." Eddie replied.

For some reason, he hadn't been holding my gun at the time, so it made it easy for Sam to punch him hard enough to knock him out.

Sam found my key and slid it over to J.J.

She unlocked my cuffs and I stood up, almost falling over from pain.

"You okay, Detective?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, Sam. Just a little beat up."

"You look like crap."

"Gee, thanks."

While Sam was walking me outside, J.J handcuffed Eddie and brought him out to the second police car.

"Max!" Jeb and Angel screamed at the same time.

The two of them rushed over and hugged me tightly, which hurt like hell.

"Ouch!" I wailed.

"Ooh. Sorry! Damn. He sure did a number on you." Angel frowned.

"You have no idea."

Once she noticed that I was here, Micky jumped out of the police car and ran over to me.

"Detective Ride, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done. You protected me when we were down in the basement, and you endured two and a half hours of what he does to people. Though I'm sure he didn't rape or sexually harass you."

"Micky, it's my job to help people. And you have no idea how much it broke my heart to see you so terrified in that basement, and I knew I had to help you. So I did. It doesn't matter what I went through as long as you're safe."

She hugged my legs tightly then ran back over to the police car.

"Does anyone know if she's going back with her family or anything?"

"Yeah, you'd think after a year, yes, that's how long Micky has been trapped in that basement with Eddie, she'd have forgotten her phone number, but she didn't. She remembered her mom's number, so we called it, and she's on her way here now."

After about six or so minutes, another car pulled up.

A woman with long blonde hair came out of it and ran over to Micky.

"Micky! Oh, Micky! I've missed you so much!" she sobbed, wrapping Micky into a hug.

"Which ones of you are the detectives that saved my baby?" the woman asked once her and Micky's embrace ended.

"We are." I answered, gesturing to myself and Angel.

"Oh, how can I ever repay you! You saved my baby! Thank you so much!"

"Ma'am, please, we were just doing what we were hired to do. But you're very welcome." I said.

"If you don't mind my asking, Detective, what happened to you?"

"The man who was keeping your daughter. For the past two and a half hours I've been trapped down in the basement where Micky's been for an entire year."

I hadn't noticed before, but Sam and J.J were gone with Eddie. Probably to go bring him to the Newark prison.

"Well, again, thank you so much for rescuing my daughter."

"It was noting, Ma'am." I smiled.

The woman and Micky left then.

Jeb, Angel and I all boarded into the other police car. Jeb drove, Angel sat in the passenger seat so I could lie down in the backseat.

I don't know how I did it, but I actually managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Anyone Notice That I Upload At The Weirdest Times?<p>

Current Time: 5:19 a.m. Lmfao.

xoxo,

K.J


	14. A Trick He Learned In High School?

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Max. Max. Maaaaax. Maaaaaaaaaaaax." I faintly heard someone say as they shook my shoulder.<p>

I rubbed my eyes and sat up in the back of the police car.

"F- Fang?" I asked, once I'd recognized the voice.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"What're you doing here?" I asked, trying to adjust my eyes to the bright sunlight shining through the car windows.

"Angel called me. She wanted me to come take you home."

"Why?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Point made."

He stood up (he'd been kneeling outside the car) and helped me out.

"Ouch." I mumbled once I'd stood up because of my back.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked, closing the door to the car.

"Back hurts."

"Lemme guess. Eddie?"

I nodded, wincing a little as I leaned against the car.

"What happened?"

"Well, call me crazy, but when you get thrown down a flight of stairs and land on your back on cement, your back is gonna hurt."

"Wow. I just realized something kind of fucked up."

"What?" I asked.

"My uncle beat up and held my girlfriend hostage for two hours…"

"Well, at least I'm out now. That little girl was there for a year."

"Yeah, my family is nuts. Anyway, let's take you home. Okay?"

I nodded.

He and I got into my car and he drove me home.

"Fang? Will you stay with me? I don't want to be home by myself and I don't know if Ari is home."

"Of course I'll stay with you, Max."

As soon as we pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building, I leaned over and kissed him.

Once we pulled away we got out of the car and went up to my apartment.

As it turns out, Ari was home.

"Okay, so I'm going to ignore the random guy behind you and ask; What the fuck happened?" Ari screamed.

"Just the kind of shit that happens when you're on a case."

"Maximum Valencia Ride, tell me how you got hurt!"

"I was on a case with Ang, and we were sort of held hostage for about an hour, then when she got out, the guy who was holding us threw me down a flight of stairs and held me hostage for about two and a half more hours."

"What about your guns? Or your pepper spray?"

"Ari, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Fine. If you say so. Now, who's the dude?"

I laughed a little and wrapped me arm around Fang's torso.

"Remember when I was telling you about how a guy got arrested for being accused of raping a thirteen year old girl?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, this is him. Fang Diekman. Long story short, he didn't rape the girl. Speaking of which, Fang, where the hell are Abby and Ella?"

"Ella's with her mom and Abby's with my cousin, Delilah, to help her pick out her wedding dress."

"Oh, okay. Does Abby know what happened today?"

"Yeah. She heard me when I was on the phone with Angel. Then she asked me what I was talking about so I told her."

Of course, being a Ride, Ari had to butt in and say, "I'm confused. I've gathered that you're the guy who was arrested under a false lead, but what does he have to do with my little sister?"

I think I even heard Ari growl…

"Ari, it's been a year since I've had a boyfriend. Don't drive this one away. Please."

"Well, Dylan the Douchebag didn't deserve my little sister. However, I wont be an ass and tell him quirky little things that you do because you really seem to like him… You're actually smiling."

Fang's arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"Oh, Max, I've been meaning to ask you, where the hell have you been recently? You've been kind of M.I.A."

"I've been at Fang's apartment a lot actually. His daughter and sister seem to like me a lot."

"Abby idolizes you, Max. Every time she gets a chance, she thanks you. And Ella really does like you. Yet she keeps forgetting your name. She just calls you 'The Pretty Girl'. But she's five, so she doesn't have the best memory."

"You have a daughter?" Ari asked Fang.

He nodded.

"Well, I'm going over to Jemma's because she needs me to fix something for her. I'll be back later."

Ari pushed past me and left the apartment.

Once Ari was gone, Fang asked, "So, which room's yours?"

"The one on the right. But before you go in there, fair warning, my room is never spotless, and I cant really make fun of you for having an extensive DVD collection."

He gave me a "wtf?" look, so I said, "You'll see."

I towed him into my room and laughed when he saw my two and a half book cases filled with DVDs.

* * *

><p>FANG'S P.O.V<p>

Is it crazy that I actually liked that her room wasn't completely spotless, and that it didn't look perfect 24/7?

Crazy or not, I liked it.

And obviously, because I'm a male, I also enjoyed the fact that on her door to her Jack&Jill bathroom that she shared with Ari, one of her bras was hanging.

Yes, I did look at that for a few seconds.

I couldn't help it. It was black with black lace on the cups going upward a little bit so the lace hung over the edge of the cups.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go change into different clothes. I cant stand to be in bloody and gross clothes after something like that." Max said, kissing me before she walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

Once I finished getting my clothes, I headed into my bathroom to change.

First I took my jacket off and just dropped it off the floor.

I unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off. Last I took my jeans off.

I crouched down on the floor to pick up the pants I'd decided to wear.

They were black yoga pants with a white and black zebra print fold-over band at the top. Then I put on a basic black camisole and a white pullover sweater with the words "Walk With Me" written on it.

Once I'd finished getting dressed, I tied my hair up in a ponytail.

* * *

><p>FANG'S P.O.V<p>

I have never been so thankful to a bra in my entire life.

Once Max had went into her bathroom to change, it immediately clicked in my head that the door wouldn't close all the way, so I could use a trick I learned in high school.

Max's bed was at the perfect place that if I was sitting closer up by her pillow, I could see the far end of her mirrors, thus seeing her change.

Yes, I learned a trick to see a girl undress in high school. But in my defense, I wasn't the one who thought of it.

It looked like Max kicked her clothes over to Ari's side of the bathroom before she came out.

When she did, she came right over to me and sat on my lap.

"Hello, Beautiful." I whispered to her.

Lucky for me, the way she was sitting (she was straddling me) I was about boob level.

I looked up at her as she leaned down and kissed me.

Once she did, it was with more force than expected, so I would up falling down onto my back, pulling her down with me.

Since we were already kissing when we'd been pushed down, we just continued.

One of my arms was wrapped around her waist so tightly that my fingertips touched _my _ribs. The other was around her kind of awkwardly, but my fingers were on the back of her head.

I had to be careful though. She wasn't like any of the other girls I'd been with; She knew what she wanted, and if she didn't want something, she'd either tell you, or freak the fuck out. And if need be, she would fly off me like a jet plane.

But so far, so good.

She probably wasn't planning on going "all the way", and I didn't have my heart set on it, knowing the way Max was.

Her delicate fingers curled tightly into my hair and held her steady on top of me.

Alright, guys, 'fess up. How many of you wish that you were me right now?

To have this beautiful girl on top of you for like fifteen minutes before she sat up.

Max uncurled her fingers from my hair, which gave me a clue that she'd wanted to sit up. And I was right.

She sat up, both of our… lower halves… pressing against each other which was enough to pitch a tent, if you catch my drift… Thank God I wore jeans today.

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked up at her.

"Wow." Max whispered.

"Wow what? It's not like that's the first time that's occurred."

"Well, no, but.. I don't know. That was just wow."

"No, you wanna see 'Wow'?"

She looked skeptical, but stood up and helped me up.

Once we were both standing, I whispered, "Lay down." into her ear.

She gave a cute half-smile and did what she was told.

I climbed onto the bed with her and kissed her lips slightly before moving to her cheek then down to her neck.

She tilted her head back so I could get a better angle.

"Fang… Just kiss me." Max whispered, breathing heavily.

This time, I was the one who did what they were told.

No, before you ask, nothing happened. Ari came home too early. (Insert annoyed face here)

* * *

><p>Yay. Faxiness.3<p>

xoxo.

K.J


	15. Where've You Been, Mister?

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>As he continued to kiss my neck, Fang's left hand slid up both of my shirts and paused on my side on the base wrap-around part of my bra.<p>

"Fang, I think my neck's gotten enough attention."

He smirked and kissed my lips.

How freaking funny would it be if Ari walked in?

This random ass guy on top of his little sister, with his hand up my shirt?

Speaking of Ari, he actually did get home about five minutes later.

Damn you, Jemma! Why couldn't you keep him just a liiiiiitle bit longer?

"Max! I'm home! Where are you?" Ari screamed from the living room.

"My room!" I yelled back as Fang rolled off me and pulled me so I had my head on his chest.

"Should I give you guys five minutes or can I just come in now?"

"Just come in here, ya asshole."

Ari pushed my bedroom door open and looked at Fang and I.

"You guys may look like polar opposites, but you are a pretty damn cute couple."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss Fang.

I think, just to spite Ari, Fang's hand slid down my back and positioned itself on my butt.

"Hand off the little sister's ass." Ari growled.

Fang's hand moved to the lower part of my back, however, his lips didn't move.

"Well, Maxi, I'm going to make food, is Fang staying?"

I didn't answer, I just kept doing what I was doing.

Ari huffed and left, closing the door.

Mission accomplished.

Fang gripped onto me tightly and pulled me on top of him.

I sat up on his stomach and placed my hands on his chest.

"You're really comfy to sit on." I said, while I was sitting on Fang's stomach.

"Well, thank you. Do I get a reward for being comfy?"

I thought for a second then slid down him so I was able to kiss him.

"I think we're rivaling how much we kissed on the night we went to the dinner for Delilah with tonight." I whispered against his lips.

"Well, why don't we try to beat it out?" he asked, capturing my lips with his again.

"I think I'd enjoy that."

"Oh, you will."

He flipped us over so he was on top of me.

* * *

><p>Ari's P.O.V<p>

This is the first time I've ever seen Max like this… and it's scaring me.

Not because her happiness is particularly terrifying, but because I don't want her to get hurt.

She's my baby sister, and I don't want anything to happen to her.

That, and if she does get hurt, I will have to maim Mr. Tall, Dark and Silent.

And he looks like a player, therefore, he might loose his favorite appendage.

I decided not to make chocolate chip cookies for Max because she's obsessed.

And because she had a rough day, and she deserves something sweet.

Even before the cookies were done, Max was out here, begging like a dog for cookies.

I swear, that woman can smell chocolate chip cookies from a mile away.

"Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! You made me cookies! You made me cookies!" she cheered, jumping up and down.

I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders and held her still.

"Max. Calm. Down."

"But. But. But. They're cookies."

"I know, Honey. Calm down."

She pouted and waited until she heard the stove timer beep.

She literally jumped over the island in the kitchen and landed perfectly in front of the stove.

She opened it and pulled the cookie sheet out with her bare hands.

And she didn't even seem phased by it!

She just pried a cookie off the cookie sheet and popped it into her mouth.

I swear, Max looked like she was in utter heaven when she was eating that cookie.

Once she'd finished her cookie, I asked, "Aye, Maxi, gimme a beer, will ya?"

She nodded, went over to the refrigerator and got me a bottle.

She slid it across the island so it landed in front of me.

"Want one?" I asked Fang.

"Eh, what the hell."

Max got one for him too before popping her own one open.

After a few seconds of silence and drinking I said, "Alright, well, I'm leaving. I'll tell Beth you said hi, Max."

"Alright. When's she gonna be around here again?"

"Soon. She doesn't get a lot of time off work."

I kissed her forehead and left through the front door.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

"Who's Beth?" Fang asked once Ari left.

"Ari's girlfriend of the past six years."

"Damn. That's a long time."

"Just a long time to be happy with someone. Then again, the only other relationship I've paid much attention to is my parents, and well, it's a good thing both of them go to anger management."

Fang laughed and took a gulp of his beer.

I took a sip of mine too.

Fang and I went over to the couch and sat down.

"So tell me more about your family."

"Well, lets just say that if you ever meet my parents, you had better be bullet proof."

"Why?"

"He's very protective over his 'little princess'. But I'm twenty-four years old. That's hardly little."

"At least you're not twenty-six." Fang laughed, ducking his head down a little.

"You may be twenty-six, but you also have a five year old daughter. Which means when she's fifteen, you'll only be forty-one."

"Gosh. I don't even wanna talk about being forty!"

"Man, you're worse than a girl."

He laughed and drank the last that his beer had to offer.

I did the same and set them both on the coffee table in front of us.

"Hmm. I think this is the first time we've actually been alone. Like, when nobody was supposed to be home in less than an hour." I laughed, looking down at my hands.

"Is it really?" he asked, before he thought for a second. "Wow. I guess it is."

I laughed and smiled at him.

"Usually, by this point, I'd be asking you how work was, but I already know how that went."

"Well, work may have sucked, but since it's only about four, I'm sure the rest of my day will be good if you're here."

He smiled a crooked smile and leaned in to kiss me.

A few seconds into the kiss, he pulled back sharply.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"I, uh… Nevermind." and he crashed his lips to mine again.

I shrugged and kissed him back.

He and I stood up and gripped onto each other tightly, walking behind us to my room.

As we were walking, I lifted Fang's arms and pulled his shirt off of him.

I dropped it on the floor and returned my arms to their original place around his neck.

He and I continued walking toward my room, without breaking our kiss.

Once we made it into my room, Fang kicked the door shut and pressed me up against it.

Fang slid his hands up my sweater, but before he took it off, he broke our kiss and asked, "Max, are you sure about this?"

I didn't have to think about it; I nodded, kissing him again, and assisting with taking my sweater off.

I slid my hands down his chest and got to his belt buckle, which was a little hard to get off at first.

Afterward, I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs.

I pushed off the door and walked us over to my bed, him laying down first.

I straddled his hips and pulled my tank top off.

"Hmm. This is the second time today that I've seen you shirtless."

I laughed and bent down to kiss him.

* * *

><p>"I should probably be getting back home for Abby." Fang whispered, stroking my hair.<p>

I was laying on my stomach, propping myself up on my elbows, while he was just laying on his back.

"Don't leave me." I frowned, kissing his chest.

"I have to. It's already, like, seven. Abby's probably already home."

"She has a key, right?" I asked, inching up and kissing his neck.

"Yes, but I should still be there… C'mon, I'll probably see you tomorrow or something. Abby's gonna be wondering where I am."

I kissed him once and let him get up, handing him his boxers, which somehow ended up on my lamp shade.

He shimmied into them then looked around for his jeans.

They were on the floor on the opposite side of the room.

He shoved them on and came back over to kiss me before he left.

"Bye, Max." he whispered, then kissed me again.

I kissed him one last time before he left.

Once he was out my bedroom door, I rolled onto my back and slammed my hands over my eyes.

That was the first time I'd had sex in over a year.

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V<p>

As I was walking out of Max's apartment, I picked up my shirt off the floor.

I was too freaking lazy to put it on though.

Because I'm intelligent, I then realized that I'd have to take a bus to my apartment because I didn't take my car.

Once I got to my apartment, I decided to start putting my shirt on; I was still putting it on when I walked into the door and flicked on the light, almost giving myself a heart attack when I saw a very angry Abby leaning against the far side of the living room.

I was just pulling my shirt over my pecs when Abby asked, "So, where've you been, Mister?" as she pushed off the wall and started to walk over to me.

"Just out with a few friends for drinks, Mother." I lied. Horribly I might add.

She gave me one of those, "That's bull and we both know it." looks and asked, "How's Max?"

I laughed and finished puling my shirt down.

"She's fine."

"Looks like you had a very productive night."

"Very," but then I realized how odd that sounded and quickly said, "I'm not talking about this with my thirteen year old sister."

Abby laughed and went into her room.

* * *

><p>My, My, My. Is It Just Me Or In Most FF's Can Fang Never Keep It In His Pants?<p>

Somebody Needs To Get This Boy A Purity Ring Or Something. Lmfao.

But Yes, This Is The Chapter That Most Of You Had Been Waiting For.

xoxo,

K.J


	16. Six Flags And A Plan

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>My supervisor irritates me. Jeb is making me stay home again. He didn't want me to get hurt.<p>

I told him that moving wasn't an issue for me and that I wasn't in much pain anymore, but did he care? Nope.

I told him that I was able to be active (no, I didn't tell him sexually active. Just active) without being in pain. But did he pay any attention? Nope.

All he said was, "Maximum, you're staying home. No if, ands, or buts about it."

Yes, that irritated me. A lot.

I growled and got out of bed. I'd gotten dressed about ten minutes after Fang left last night, so I _was _wearing clothes.

Ari looked confused when I came out of my room.

He was off from work today, so it was late for the both of us to be awake. Even though it was only like, seven. But Ari get's up at three, and I get up at six.

"Max? What the heck are you doing here?"

"I live here?"

"I mean, not at work?"

"Jeb wont let me come to work. He says that he thinks it'll be too strenuous for me with all of the 'pain' I'm in."

"You don't look like you're in a lot of pain."

"My point exactly."

Ari looked like he was worried about something, or like he was thinking of something completely different than what we were talking about.

"You okay, Ari?"

"Not really."

I cocked my head to the side, confused, so he explained, "Beth's pregnant."

My eyes widened, "She's _what_?"

"She's pregnant. She found out a few days ago and just told me last night."

"Well, I guess a congratulations is in order."

"Max, I cant be a father."

"Yes you can. You practically raised me. Mom and Dad never did shit for me, but you did."

"But that's because you're my baby sister."

"And Beth's carrying your baby. You'll be a fine dad, Ari."

"But I'm twenty-six years old."

"So is Fang. And his daughter is five years old. He was twenty-one when Ella was born. And that little girl means everything in the world to him. And I'm sure your baby will be yours too. So stop acting like a fucking child and deal with it. And you know for a fact that you love Beth with all your heart, and if you do anything to hurt her, I know how to make your death look like an accident."

His eyes widened, but he nodded and looked down at his glass of water.

"I'm just scared, Maxi."

"I know, Ar."

"But what if something happens to Beth… I cant be without her."

"Nothing's going to happen to her, Ari."

I kissed his cheek and went back into my room.

I walked in to my phone ringing really loudly.

I ran over to it quickly and answered it, "Hello?"

"Max?"

"Fang?"

"Yeah. I heard you're home again."

"Yup. I'm not allowed to go to work."

"Well, do you think you'd be allowed to come to New Jersey with me, Abby and Ella today? We're going to Six Flags."

"Of course! Thanks for inviting me!"

"No prob. Once Abby and Ella heard you weren't at work, they both got this Look on their faces. Then Abby completely freaked out and said if I didn't call you she was going to go back into bed and sleep for the rest of her life."

"Wow. A little dramatic, don't you think?"

"Well, yes, but she's a thirteen year old girl. And I'm sure you were the same way. I mean, you were a thirteen year old girl more recently than I was."

"Well, Fang, if you were a thirteen year old girl recently, then I think we need to have a talk."

"Y'know, I actually wasn't. And you can probably testify to the fact that I'm not a girl."

"That I can, that I can."

I laughed and smiled as I remembered last night.

"Okay, well, we'll come pick you up in like, ten minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

And we hung up.

I literally jumped over to my dresser and got some brown shorts with a tie in the front, a blue loose fitting racer back tank top and a purple bandeau top to go under it. **(Lol. I went shopping today and got the cutest outfit that is basically that, and I'm in love )**

I quickly got dressed. Right in time too, because Fang, Abby, and Ella got here right after I finished tying my hair up into a ponytail.

* * *

><p>Abby's P.O.V<p>

Have you ever been in a car where your dad or guardian in my case is driving, and your mom, or guardian's girlfriend (like in my case) were holding hands? It's seriously the cutest thing ever.

Like I said, Fang was driving, Max was sitting in the passenger seat, and Ella and I were in the back seat of Fang's Jeep.

I couldn't take my eyes off of their intertwined hands the entire ride to New Jersey. And that ride is like forty five minutes.

Though, Ella was asleep for most of the ride, and Fang was talking to Max about something to do with her brother, and I was listening to my iPod, the ride was still incredibly entertaining. Especially because Fang has really bad road rage.

"Wow, fucking asshole! If you cant drive, get off the fucking road!" he roared when someone passed us without using their blinker on the turnpike.

Max laughed and squeezed his hand so he would calm down.

Once we got to Six Flags, we parked and Fang got out first, opening the doors for his three girls.

After we all got out of the Jeep, he locked it and said, sort of to himself, "Phone, keys, season passes, Abby, Ella, kay, we're good."

He and Max held hands as the four of us walked to the gates.

I was carrying Ella so she wouldn't run off.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

A few hours after we got to Six Flags, Abby and Ella had gone onto a ride, so Fang immediately slipped into flirt mode. Not that I minded much.

"So, Max, I had a good time last night." he whispered in my ear, sliding his arms around my waist.

"I bet you did."

"Any way we could have a repeat of that?"

I playfully thought for a second, while sliding my hands into his back pockets. He gently bit my earlobe while I answered his question, "I think we could arrange that."

"Abby is going to Rhode Island for the weekend with my mom, and Ella is going to a wedding with her mom this weekend. I was planning on actually taking you out to dinner Saturday night. Would you be up to that, Ms. Ride?"

"Of course. I'd love that!"

He pulled back from my ear and kissed me on the lips.

I kissed him back for a second before we heard Abby and Ella walk up.

"Hey, girls." Fang smiled at them.

"Where to next?" Abby asked as she held Ella.

"Wherever you guys want to go."

"How about to go get food?" Abby laughed a little, shifting Ella in her arms.

Fang reached out and took Ella from Abby as we walked toward the main center to get food from Johnny Rockets.

* * *

><p>Hooray For A Semi-Suckish Chapter! :D... D:<p>

Sorry. Lol.

I Probably Wont Be Uploading For A Few Days Because I'm Going On A Vacation With My Mom.

Sorry Guys!

But I Will Upload When I Get Back! :D

xoxoxo,

K.J


	17. Weird Cases, Nudge&James, And A Cliffy

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Max, can you look at this case file? I don't know what to make of it." Jeb asked on Saturday morning, handing me a tan file folder.<p>

I took it back to my desk and sat down.

I opened the folder and stared down at the first page.

This particular case was of a murder. On the outside, a seemingly normal case.

But this one did have something interesting about it. It was of a woman who was made up to be this master manipulator. And she was supposedly who manipulated the actual murderer into killing the deceased.

I finished reading through the case file and thought.

"Jeb." I said, calling him over to my desk.

He came over and asked what I thought.

"Honestly, I think it's absurd to say that this woman could manipulate another man into killing someone. In the back of the murderer's head, he had to be thinking that murder is wrong. It doesn't matter if this girl was able to do tell him to, he had to know that he was going to get slammed for shooting a man six times over."

"That's exactly what I thought. But I don't know. Sometimes, women can have absolute power over a man."

"But enough power to get a man murdered?" I asked, contradicting Jeb.

"I don't know. That's what I was stumped on. I hoped you could think of something."

"Evidently, I cant."

He and I laughed a little and turned our attention back to the case file.

"Where exactly is this case from?"

"Downtown. It was just reported to us a few days ago."

I thought for a few more seconds.

"It's weird though, being a woman myself, I don't think it's possible to have that much control over someone else. To get someone to kill someone else, it's insane."

"Some people don't understand how easy it is to say no."

"Well, to someone who's such a 'master manipulator', how easy is it to say no?"

"Point well made, Ms. Ride."

I smiled triumphantly.

"Oh, Max, the woman who's supposedly the 'master manipulator', is being brought in for questioning. But you're not going to be questioning her. Angel is. I want you to drive Nudge to the hospital to see James. She's been pestering me to let her go. She's really scared for him."

"Okay, I'll take her."

* * *

><p>"You're doing a lot better, James." Monique smiled down at the blonde lying down in a hospital bed.<p>

"Maybe because I've had an angel here watching over me every day." he whispered, smiling.

She nuzzled her nose against his and stroked his cheek.

James' arm was completely bandaged up to keep bacteria and germs out of his wound. Which is what I tried to concentrate on because I didn't want to see their googly eyes.

"Thank you so much for being here, Nudge. It means a lot."

"When I told you I'll always be here, I meant it, James."

For the first time, I saw Nudge lean down and kiss James.

"Okay, you guys disgust me. I'm going to go call my mom."

And that's exactly what I did.

I left James' room and pulled out my cell phone.

I dialed my mom's cell phone number and waited until she answered.

"Max?" Mom asked.

"Uh, yeah, Mom, it's me."

"Did you need something, Honey?"

"No, I just wanted to check up on my family. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, nothing. Oh, Max, your Aunt Traci called a few days ago. She saw on you on the news. Something about a rapist?"

"Oh, I didn't know a news cast was made on that?"

"Only because they said some girl was held hostage by the rapist and she was beaten by him. But the newscast said that the girl was only held down there for four hours as apposed to some little child who was down for a year."

"Yeah… sounds a little familiar."

Actually, a lot familiar…

"But Traci also said that the girl who was down there for the four hours was able to be reunited with her friends, and later her boyfriend."

"Did Traci say what the girl's name was?"

"No, she didn't get the girl's name. I'm Googling it now."

Shit. Now my mom was going to freak out because I got hurt on the job and didn't tell her and blah blah blah.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Maximum Valencia Ride, why in the hell did you let me ramble on about this 'girl who was held hostage' without telling me that _you _were that girl?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Max, my daughter was held hostage for four hours and was beaten throughout those hours."

"I know, Mom. I was kind of there."

"Wait a minute. The newscast said that 'the girl' was reunited with her friends… and boyfriend?"

Shit. I was hoping she wouldn't bring that up.

"Um. Yeah." I said, looking down at my feet.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, I do."

"Who is he?"

"Just… a guy."

I could tell she was getting fed up by my vagueness, but she didn't want to upset me, which would make it harder for her to get who he was out of me.

"Max, please tell me."

"Kay. Fine. He's just a guy who got accused of raping a little girl, but he didn't do it, and he took me out to a dinner. I met his mom, and his little sister, and his daughter. And he's also the guy who held me hostage's nephew."

"Ooh. You always pick the winners, Max."

"Mom. Ari likes him. That's saying something."

"Geeze. If Ari likes him, he must be something special. When do me and your father get to meet him?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Soon?"

"Soon."

* * *

><p>"You look amazing, Max."<p>

"You look pretty good yourself."

Fang was standing at my door, picking me up for our date.

He held out his hand, to which I took and wrapped mine around.

He couldn't seem to stop staring at my dress the entire way to the restaurant.

I was wearing a black, strapless dress that only went down to about mid-thigh. My shoes were black heels and all I wore for jewelry was a charm bracelet that my dad got me when I was little, and a necklace that had an M on it. Both were silver.

My hair was loosely curled and brushed so the curls weren't really tight.

"So, where are we going?" I asked once Fang and I got into his Jeep.

"You'll see when we get there."

After a few minutes of driving, Fang told me to close my eyes, so I did.

He got out of the Jeep and came around to help walk me over to wherever we were supposed to eat.

He placed his hand over my eyes and held onto my waist as we walked.

"Okay, take a small step up." he said. I could tell he was happy, but I didn't understand why at first.

After I took that 'small step up', he told me I could look.

He removed his hand from my eyes and watched me wonder how in the hell he managed to pull this off.

* * *

><p>Hehe. Cliffy(:<p>

Hope You Enjoyed!

R&R.

xoxo,

K.J


	18. You Were My Birthday Present

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I didn't know Fang was capable of something so amazing.<p>

In front of my was a freaking boat. A house boat to be more specific. And it was pretty much completely decked out with anything you could ask for. A candlelit table, a mini fridge (most likely containing Fang's favorite drink, beer) a blanket laying on the floor to the right of the table, and a little cart that had wine, champagne, and a few other things on it.

"You're unbelievable." I whispered.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. I just wasn't expecting it."

"That's the point. You're not supposed to expect it."

Fang took his hand off my waist and stepped down into the boat, holding his hand out for me.

I took it and carefully stepped down.

Fang pulled out my seat for me and I sat down.

"So, I have champagne, white wine and beer, what can I get you?"

Well, since I hate champagne, I asked him to get me a glass of white wine.

He popped the bottle open and poured me some before getting himself a beer.

He handed me my glass, placed his beer bottle on the table before moving a little sheet that had been draping over the cart to pull out a silver platter with a silver cover.

"You've outdone yourself." I smiled, when he lifted the platter's cover to show me what he'd made.

He made the single most amazing tilapia that I had ever tasted.

**(And that's how you can tell I'm excited for my trip! Tilapia is like, my 1 thing to eat whenever I got on vacation ;D)**

Once we'd finished eating, Fang asked me to stand up.

I was skeptical, but I did anyhow.

He ducked behind the cart and turned on a radio, or at least, that's what I thought because music started playing.

"May I have this dance?"

I nodded and took his hand.

He pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist, swaying us back and forth slightly.

"This is, by far, the best date I've ever been on." I whispered.

"I try, I try."

I leaned up and kissed him.

"So, what's the blanket for?"

"Well, why don't I show you?"

Fang grabbed my hand and towed me over to the blanket.

He laid down and held his arms out for me.

I laid down next to him and laid my head on his chest.

His arms coiled around me protectively.

"Too bad we cant see the stars over the city lights."

"Fine by me, I've got the most beautiful sight right here with me."

"You're so cheesy."

"It's true though, Max," Fang sat up and sat me up, "I- I love you."

* * *

><p>Ari's P.O.V<p>

"So, how's your sister?" Beth asked, coming into her room and kicking the door shut.

She came and laid down on her bed with me and flicked the TV off.

"She's good. She's on a date tonight."

"Max is on a date?"

"I know. I was shocked too. Her boyfriend is a pretty cool guy though. So, I'm glad she's in good hands."

"She has a boyfriend?"

"Again, I was shocked too."

"This is kind of an awkward thing to talk about, but is she sleeping with him? That doesn't sound like Maxi."

"I don't know. Back when he was at mine and Maxi's apartment, they were getting a little too friendly for my liking. But to actually answer your question, I don't know if she is."

"Do you think she is?"

"Yeah. I don't think she's worried about him as much as she was with Dylan. But then again, I don't think Dylan had ever been tested in his life. But then again, Fang- Yes, that's his name- sure aint a virgin either."

"What do you mean?"

"He has a five year old daughter."

"Oh, wow. Does she like Max?"

"As far as I know, she loves her."

"Well, that's good. I couldn't imagine the kind of father that would date someone his child didn't like."

"Me neither. That would honestly make me sick if I saw something like that."

"Well, on a different note from your sister and her boyfriend, how are you feeling?" Beth asked after a short silence.

"About?" I asked, confused.

"Being a father."

I looked over at Beth, her black hair resting on her shoulders. Her stunning blue eyes. Beth was beautiful. Obviously. And she was my world. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her, but the thought of being a father is fucking terrifying.

"I'm scared."

"Ooh. Big Bad Ari is scared? Someone call channel 5!"

"Hush you. I just don't want to be a bad father."

"You wont, Ari. You have no idea how happy I am that it's yours instead of some asshole who wouldn't care. I was so scared to tell you, in fear of you leaving me. But you didn't. And you have no idea what that means to me."

"I couldn't imagine leaving a pregnant girl alone to raise a baby on her own. Especially not my girlfriend of almost seven years."

"I still find it funny that we started going out on your birthday."

"You were my birthday present."

* * *

><p>Hey, Guys! There Will Probably Only Be One More Upload Before I Leave.<p>

I Leave On Saturday Morning At 8:00 a.m. EST, So I Wont Have Time To Upload On Saturday.

Sorry!

I Hope You Enjoyed Anyway, And Thank You For Reading And Reviewing.

xoxoxo,

K.J


	19. Well, Looks Like Fang Got Lucky Twice

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"W- What did you just say?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.<p>

"I love you." Fang answered.

Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that.

I couldn't think of anything to say or do.

"You don't have to say it back. I just wanted to."

My response? I kissed him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and curled my fingers into his hair. His arms coiled around my waist and pushed me down so I was laying on my back.

"Stand up for a second." Fang whispered against my lips, and helping me stand up.

He walked over to the little house part of the boat and opened the door, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the door.

"So, who's boat is this?" I asked, once we'd gotten through the door.

"My uncle's. It's usually in storage, but he took it out this weekend because he was going to take his daughter out on a vacation, but she had to cancel, so when I asked him if I could use it, he said yes."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Since Monday."

"Aww." I wrapped my arms around him again and kissed him again.

His arms tightened around me and pushed me down onto the floor.

I started to slide his jacket off his shoulders and toss it to the side.

His shirt and my dress came off next.

Before I took his jeans off, he reached over into a little table with a drawer and pulled something out.

Does anyone else find it funny that he _knew _that there was a box of condoms in that drawer?

* * *

><p>"Well, that's not exactly how I thought that would end." I laughed, pulling my heel onto my foot.<p>

"What? Having sex on a boat wasn't in your agenda?" Fang asked, sliding his jeans on.

"Not exactly. But I'm not saying I regret it."

"Me neither."

He and I stood up and left the little house part of the boat.

"So what time is it?" I asked, picking up my wine glass and taking a sip.

"Almost ten." Fang replied after taking a look at his watch.

Fang came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Max, I'm going to ask you a question, and it might sound a little stupid, but I'm going to ask anyway."

I nodded, telling him to continue.

"Why do I love you so damn much?"

I shrugged.

"You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I couldn't imagine my life without you, Max."

I kissed him lightly.

"Definitely the best date I've ever been on."

I kissed him again.

I must have shivered or something because he pulled back from me and took his jacket off, slinging it over my shoulders.

"Max, it's the beginning of November, and you're wearing a strapless dress. Where exactly is the logic in that?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting to be out on the water all night." "True. But either way, you still look amazing."

"Well, a little black dress will always look amazing. As Reba McEntire said, these dresses are so famous for teaching lessons."

"Abby loves Reba." Fang said, rolling his eyes.

"So do I."

After a few seconds of just staring at each other, Fang asked, "So, why don't we start heading back to my apartment?"

I nodded, taking a last sip of my wine.

Fang and I left the boat and went to his car.

"So, when did Abby and Ella leave?"

"Ella left with her mom this morning, and Abby left around noon."

After what felt like forever, we made it back to his apartment building.

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V<p>

I couldn't stop looking at her. Max, I mean. She's freaking beautiful.

Her blonde hair was loosely curled, but in all honesty, I liked it when it was a little frizzy like it is naturally. Her eyes were brown, like melted chocolate. And good for me, she wasn't really tall. She was pretty petite for a twenty-four year old. She was only about 5"4', and me being almost 6", I felt like a giant, but it was okay.

When I told her I loved her, I meant it. The only other girl I've said, 'I love you' to is Ella. But I love Ella as my daughter, I love Max as… Well, as my girlfriend, considering that's what she is.

Once we got to my apartment, Max shrugged my jacket off and hung it on a hook on the back of the door.

"So, whatcha wanna do?" I asked, rocking back and forth on my heels.

"Not sure. You pick." she smiled, flashing her dazzling white teeth.

"Well, I have the biggest sweet tooth in the world, and since you love cookies, I think we should attempt to make them." I told her.

"I cant cook."

"But I can. C'mon, it'll be fun- or at least mildly entertaining."

Max's smile widened and she nodded eagerly.

Before we started the cookies, I asked, "Do you want to borrow some sweats and a t-shirt or something? As sexy as that dress is, it looks uncomfortable."

"It wasn't for the first few hours, but once I put it back on, it hurt, badly, so yes. Please."

Her and I walked into my room and she sat down on my bed as I looked through my dresser for some sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Once I found them, I handed them to her, kissed her lips lightly and left to go start on the cookies.

After I'd gotten everything that was needed out, Max came out of my room wearing my black sweatpants and a dark grey v-neck (yes, I had a v-neck t-shirt) t-shirt that she'd tied in the back with a hair tie. She'd also taken off her high heels.

"How is it that whether you're in a little black dress or sweats and a t-shirt, you still look amazing?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

She shrugged, laughing a little.

"Okay, before we start the cookies, come here."

Max looked a little bit skeptical but still came over to me.

I placed my hands on her hips and brought her closer to me.

She leaned her forehead against mine before she kissed me.

Our holds on one another tightened quickly.

I'm guessing that, at the same time as I did, Max thought, _Screw the cookies!_, because we both started walking out of the kitchen and into my room.

Anyone wanna try to tell me how exactly one guy can get lucky twice in the same night with the same girl?

I don't know how, but I did.

* * *

><p>"Weren't we supposed to be baking cookies?" Max asked, laughing as she pulled hermy pants on.

"Eh, I guess. But I have a feeling that baking cookies would be a lot less fun."

I pulled my jeans back onto my legs and pulled her back onto the bed with me.

She crawled under the covers with me and cuddled into me, resting her head on my shoulder.

I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.

I guessed Max had done the same because in minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

><p>D'Awwh. Cute Ending. Sort Of.<p>

Lol. Anyway, Yes, That's My Last Chap Before I Leave. ):

xoxoxo,

K.J


	20. Would Fang Lie?

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

* * *

><p>Abby's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>So, I've officially decided that I hate the rain.<p>

At about noon on Saturday, I went to my mom's to start getting ready to go to Rhode Island, but once we started to drive, and got out of New York City, it started to pour rain.

Which meant that we had to turn around and start heading home.

But it took us like, forever to get back to my mom's.

But since we didn't get back to her house until like nine, she wanted me to stay at her house.

We tried calling Fang, but I guessed that he was still on his date with Max, and wasn't paying much attention to his phone.

But the next morning when Mom drove me home, we got a little confused when we walked in.

In the kitchen, there was a bunch of supplies to bake cookies… But no cookies?

"I'll go check his room." I said to Mom, walking across the apartment and slowly opening the door to Fang's room.

When I did, I was both creeped out and happy at the same time.

Fang was laying on his back and Max was snuggled into him with her head on his chest. They looked so peaceful and happy as they slept.

But what didn't make sense was that there was a black dress at the end of Fang's bed, but it looked like Max was wearing clothes…

Even though, knowing Fang, I'm sure she wasn't last night.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Mom standing behind me.

She pulled me out of the door way and silently closed Fang's bedroom door.

"Who's she?"

"Detective Ride, as you know her."

"She's still around?" Mom asked, sort of confused.

I nodded.

"What was her name again?"

"Max."

"Seems like Fang really seems to like Max."

"Oh, he does. If Ella's with her mom, and I'm somewhere else, she's either here, or he's at her apartment. And if they're not together, they're on the phone."

"Hey, Abby, do you know where Max got that scar and bruise that's on her cheek?"

"Uncle Eddie."

"How does one have to do with the other?"

"Evidently you haven't seen the newscast that Channel 5 did. Max was working on my case and she went to visit cousin Leah, and Leah gave her Uncle Eddie's address, and long story short, Eddie's crazy ass held her hostage for four hours and pretty much beat the hell out of her."

"Wow."

Before I got to answer, there was a knock on the door.

Who in the hell could be here?

I shook my head and walked over to the front door.

I opened it to see Ella's mom, Tess, standing behind it carrying Ella…

I gave her a "wtf?" look but she just pushed past me and carried Ella inside.

"Where's Fang?" she asked.

"Um. Asleep?"

She placed Ella on the floor and went over to Fang's room and pretty much banged on the door.

After a few seconds, Fang opened the door.

I looked behind him to see if Max had woken up, but she didn't.

"Tess? What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was bringing Ella back today. Why weren't you answering your cell phone?"

"Um. I was asleep?"

Tess looked like she was looking past Fang into his room.

"Who's she?"

"My girlfriend."

Tess rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. Bye, Fang."

Fang rolled his eyes in return as Tess stormed out.

Ella was cuddled up against my leg. My guess is that she didn't like seeing Mommy and Daddy fight. Though that's _all _Tess and Fang do.

I bent down and picked Ella up and carried her over to Fang.

He took her from my hands and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, Baby." he smiled down at Ella.

"Daddy." Ella smiled back at him, hugging him tightly.

After a few seconds of silence, Ella said, "I love you, Daddy."

Fang smiled from ear to ear.

"I love you too, Ells."

"Daddy, I'm tired." Ella whispered to Fang, closing her eyes slightly.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

She nodded, her dark hair dangling down her back.

Ella was literally the spitting image of Fang. It was no doubt that she was his daughter.

"One second, guys, I'm gonna go put her back to sleep."

* * *

><p>FANG'S P.O.V<p>

I laid Ella down on her bed and kissed her forehead, pulling her covers up to her chin.

"I love you, Ella." I whispered before leaving starting to leave her room.

Just as I flicked the light off, I heard Ella mumble, "Daddy, love you more." before rolling onto her side and falling asleep.

I smiled to myself and left the room, closing the door behind me.

I also closed my bedroom door so nobody would wake Max.

"Sorry about, Tess, guys. I don't know why she acted like that." I frowned.

"Fang, she's always like that. You two are fighting constantly." Abby said.

"But this time it was worse. But I don't know why."

"Maybe because she came here to give you back your daughter, and she looked into your room and some girl is sleeping." Mom stated.

"Why would that bother her though?"

"Wow. Boys really are dumb…" Abby said to herself, laughing and going into the kitchen to get some water.

"Fang, I think Tess still wants to be with you. Or wishes she could at least. You're the father of her daughter, don't you think she'd want to be with the father of her daughter?"

"But _she _broke up with _me_."

"Because you got her pregnant at eighteen."

"Well, it's not like I _meant _to. And I don't regret it. Ella is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I agree. She is. But do you honestly think that Tess wanted to know about your new girlfriend?"

"She asked! Plus, its been five freaking years since she dumped me, I think if she wanted me back, she could have spoken up."

"Maybe she was afraid to, knowing you probably wouldn't have taken her back."

I had been leaning up against one of the walls in my apartment, so I was at the perfect place to bash my head into the wall.

"Mom, you're giving me a headache."

"And you've been giving me a headache for twenty-six years."

"Giving people headaches since 1982," I growled before saying, "Look, I had a long night last night. I'm tired and irritated. I don't particularly want to talk about Tess right now. All that woman does now is fight with me. She already has Ella more than I do, what more does she want to take away from me?"

"Maybe she's just trying to find excuses to get you to talk to her, in hopes that she'll get you back."

"And fighting with me is a sure fire way to get me back. Call me crazy, but I refuse to be with someone who does nothing but fight with me over nothing. And that's all that she does."

"Fang, I'm not trying to criticize you, because honestly, I like Max a ton more than Tess. At least Max is actually going somewhere in her life. She's a detective, and that takes a hell of a lot of work to accomplish. And I see the way you look at her. And you seem to really love her. But, Tess still deserves respect. So, even if she's fighting with you, don't fight back. Unless it's something serious."

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

A few minutes after Fang closed his bedroom door, I woke up.

I was about to leave the room when I heard, "Get back together with Tess."

I completely blocked the rest of that out.

Who the hell is Tess?

Well, whoever she is, I shouldn't have anything to worry about, right? Fang said he loves me. He wouldn't say that if it weren't true, right?

* * *

><p>Yes, I've Returned ALIVE. :D<p>

R&R?

xoxo,

K.J.


	21. A Fight That Leads To

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-One<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes after Fang and his mom finished talking, I left Fang's room.<p>

"Max!" Fang cheered.

"Hey, Max." Abby smiled.

"Hi, Max." Fang's mom chirped.

"Hi." I said.

Fang looked like he could tell something was on my mind, but didn't want to say anything in front of his mom and Abby.

The only thing that was on my mind was finding out who Tess was.

And believe me, I was going to find out.

"Hey, Abby, can you toss me a water bottle?" I asked her.

She took one out of the fridge and threw one at me.

I caught it with ease before twisting off the cap and gulping down some.

Does anyone else ever wake up with this burning feeling in the back of their throat? Well, that's exactly how I felt.

But that was probably because I felt like there was a huge lump in my throat. I felt like something was trying to stop me from breathing… Yay… Not.

Once I had gulped down at least half of the water bottle, Fang came over and kissed my cheek.

"Um, Fang, I'm gonna go get dressed and head down to the station."

"But it's your day off."

"I-I know. I'll give you back your clothes whenever I see you again."

And with that, I left.

I wasn't mad at Fang, I was just confused. And I didn't want to ask who Tess was in front of Fang's mom and Abby.

* * *

><p>FANG'S P.O.V<p>

Well, that was odd.

I went over to kiss Max, but she walked out.

Did I do something?

"Well, that was-" I began.

"Weird. Very weird," Abby finished. "Max usually doesn't act like that."

"No, she doesn't. I don't recall doing anything to piss her off. She was fine last night."

I thought hard about what could be bothering her, but I came up with nothing.

"She said, 'Whenever I see you again'. That's what's scaring me." I said.

I kind of felt like someone was punching me in the stomach.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

Getting dressed for work made me want to just forget how scared I was that I could lose Fang. But I didn't think I could just sit in Fang's apartment, as if I didn't hear what they were talking about.

Maybe I was overreacting, but that's just who I am.

As I was tucking my button up into my jeans, I couldn't help but think I may have heard something wrong.

Just one word could have changed that entire sentence from; Get back together with Tess. To; Don't get back together with Tess.

I could have missed the 'don't' and then I'd be the one who's wrong.

Either way, I wished I could just go back to his apartment and kiss him.

But I couldn't. Fang would probably look at me like I'm nuts.

Once I got to the station, Jeb gave me a "wtf?" look.

He came over to my desk and said, "Get out."

I raised an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"I'm not letting you work on your day off."

"But-"

"But nothing, Maximum. You need to get help for your workaholicness… That wasn't a word, but whatever."

"Can I just-"

"No! Out!"

"Jeb!"

"What?"

I didn't get to answer because the phone on my desk started to ring.

I picked it up without looking at the Caller ID.

"New York City Police Department, Detective Maximum Ride speaking."

"Hey, Max."

When I heard that voice, I almost dropped the fucking phone.

"Dylan?" I asked, even though I knew who it was.

Jeb's jaw about hit the floor. Once he got over his shock, he went over to his desk and picked up his cell phone, dialing someone's number.

"Yeah. It's me. Sorry if you're busy, I just-"

"No, I'm not busy. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was just looking through an old phone number book I had and I had written down the station's number with your extension and figured, 'What the hell? The worst she could do was not answer.'."

"Well, it's good to hear from you, Dyl. Are you still with Jami?"

"We were, up until about two weeks ago."

"What happened? You really liked her."

"Her husband showed up and almost killed me…"

"She's twenty years old and she's married?"

"Apparently. She's been married since she was eighteen. And she's been with me since she was nineteen. How much sense does that make?"

"None whatsoever."

"Exactly my point. I'm sorry but if you've been married for an entire year, what the fuck is the point of going out with another guy for a year?"

"I honestly don't know." I laughed a little.

"And the even worse thing is, is Mike, her husband, decided to stay with her! She cheated on him for a year and he's staying with her!"

"Wow. What exactly makes him think that she wont cheat on him again?"

"I don't know. I think that my trust in her would have been shot to hell."

"Exactly. I'm gonna laugh when Jami cheats on him again."

"Right? So am I."

I laughed and looked up at Jeb, who had come back.

He gave me one of those, "What's going on?" looks.

I held up one finger, telling him to wait.

"Well, Dylan, it's good to hear from you. I have to get back to work, but if you still have my cell number, you're welcome to call me whenever you want."

"Thanks, Maxi. You're the best."

"I know I am."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up.

"What was that about?" Jeb asked

"Dylan was flipping through his phone number book and found the station's number with my extension, so he decided to call me."

"Wow. And no, that wont distract me from telling you to go home."

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Fine. I'll go home. But I will be back tomorrow."

"Good, because you're not off tomorrow."

I laughed and left the station.

Once I stepped out the station's front doors, my jaw dropped.

Fang was outside.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"You explain first. I work here."

"But you're not working today. And Jeb called me. He didn't say what for though."

I stepped down the steps a little.

"Why'd you leave earlier?" he asked.

I shoved my hands into my back pockets and looked down at the concrete.

Fang slid his hand under my chin and practically forced me to look at him.

"Why'd you leave? I wanted to see you."

"I… um… overheard something…"

"What was it?"

"Um… your mom. She said, 'Get back together with Tess'. Who's Tess?"

"That's what you were worried about? Tess is Ella's mom."

"Then why was your mom telling you to get back with her?"

"She wasn't. She likes you better than Tess. But she thinks Tess wants to get back with me. And when she saw you sleeping in my room, she got pissed."

Fang leaned down and kissed me lightly.

"Max, you've got nothing to worry about."

I backed up from him and sat down on the steps in front of the station.

"But I'm always going to feel like I have to compete with all of your past girlfriends or whatever you've had in your past. I mean, Tess is the mother of your only daughter. It would make sense if you wanted to be with her."

"But I don't , Max. If I wanted to be with Tess, I could have. Five years have gone by since her and I broke up, and if I honestly wanted to be with her, I would have told her. Do I sometimes wish I hadn't had that broken condom issue when I was twenty years old? Sure. Do I regret having Ella? No. But do I sometimes wish that if the rubber hadn't broke, and I could have had the chance to be with the mother of my child? Absolutely. But does that mean I want to be with Tess? No."

"Not necessarily only Tess. What about Lissa? She was pretty. And she was one of those tall and leggy girls. Y'know, the kinds of girls that every guy chases after."

"Max, you're everything to me. Sure, Lissa may have been hot, but you're beautiful. Lissa was the easiest girl I'd ever met in my entire life. Which, before I met you, was the only reason I kept her around. I'd been sleeping with her for about three weeks, and she didn't know I had a daughter. You met Ella the day after I met you."

"That doesn't make it any different. Fang, how could you ever know if you're going to be thinking one day and feel like you miss Tess, or you get tired of having the same girlfriend. You wont. You'll never know when you want someone else."

"Max, I can tell you with full sincerity, that I will never want someone else. I have everything I can ever want with you."

"Why? Because you've got the girl and the sex?"

He looked genuinely hurt when I said that.

"Wow. So I've fucked up in my life. Who hasn't? You're not perfect either, _Detective_. This is exactly why I didn't want to get seriously involved with someone. The constant fighting and constant control-freak paranoia."

"Control-freak paranoia? Well, I've never met someone so arrogant and small-minded in all my life!"

"Really? I'm small-minded? You're the one who doesn't believe someone when he says he loves you!"

"I never said I didn't believe you!"

By this point, tons of people had crowded around us and were gasping at the couple fighting in the middle of the street.

"You might not have said it, but you don't believe me! And I can tell you don't! You don't believe me, and if you did we wouldn't be fighting right now!"

"Oh, I don't believe you? Who believed you when you got locked up? Who got your ass out of jail?"

"_Detective _Maximum Ride. Who else? The one and only. The one girl who feels inclined to help everybody that needs it. But who, Max, are you?"

"The same person. You're just creating this second person to make yourself sound like a womanizer."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Like Ari said, we're complete opposites. I'm a womanizer and you're the girl who drowns herself in work because she couldn't get anyone in bed with her if she tried!"

"Whatever, Fang. Fuck you. Go call Lissa or one of your other little ho's. I'm sure they'll be happy to give you a little TLC," I turned away from him and pushed my way through the crowd that had formed. But before I was completely out, I turned back and said, "Oh, and you can go ahead and tell whichever girl you choose that I say; L-O-V-E doesn't stand for Legs Open Very Easily."

That's when I left, flipping him off as I did.

* * *

><p>Yes, Max Ans Fang Broke Up...<p>

R&R

xoxoxo,

K.J


	22. Promiscuous Girl

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Two<p>

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Kate, can you toss me my jeans?"<p>

She nodded and threw my jeans to me.

I shoved them onto my legs and looked over at Kate.

Her long, straight hair was whisked up into a pony tail.

She was wearing tight boot cut jeans with tears down the legs and a pink v-neck t-shirt with a white lace tank top underneath

"So, tell me again what happened with that chick?" Kate asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"We broke up, okay? I'm over it, that's all that matters."

"You've been broken up for six days. You're not over it."

"What are you talking about? Sure I am."

"Nick, I've known you since junior high. We've gone through being all _Johnny and June _to being sex buddies. I know you, probably better than you know yourself."

Yes, I knew Kate since junior high. And I dated her for a year in ninth grade. And she was the only one who's allowed to call me Nick.

"I know, Kate. But I really am over it," Lies. "Promise."

She slid her hands into my back pockets.

"That's what you say. But I can tell you're not over her. Not to be graphic, but you were different tonight. And you said, 'M- Kate'. You were going to say Max, weren't you?"

I looked down at my feet.

She was right. I was going to say Max. I missed Max. I wanted Max back.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

"Angel, c'mere!" I called for Angel, who was fixing her hair in the bathroom.

Angel and I had been planning on going to Atlantic City one weekend, and we figured, now was the perfect time to go. It's Thanksgiving weekend and we were both off from work.

"What?" she asked as she entered the room.

"How do I look?" I asked, turning in a full circle so she could see my outfit.

"You look hot!"

I smiled, pleased with my work.

**(Outfit On Profile)**

Angel and I were going out to a club just for the hell of it.

Since both Angel and I were single, we were allowed to go out and party.

* * *

><p>What song was playing? Couldn't tell ya. How long had Angel and I been at the club? Couldn't tell ya.<p>

But what I could tell you was that I met this awesome guy. His name was Holden. He and I just happened to be at the bar and he offered to buy me a drink.

"Uh, hi, I will kick the crap out of myself for the next twenty years if I don't offer to buy you a drink." Holden said to me, sitting down next to me at the bar.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" I replied, laughing a little.

"No, definitely not. I'm Holden, by the way."

"Max." I said, holding my hand out for him to shake.

He did happily.

"So, Max, don't tell me what you want. Let me guess," I nodded, telling him to guess. "Let's see… You don't look like a mojito kind of girl. Nor do you look like you'd want something simple like a beer. So I'm gonna go with… Apple martini?"

I laughed. Wrong answer.

"Gin."

"Close enough," he laughed a little, turning his attention to the bartender. "Can I get a gin martini and a beer?"

The bartender nodded and got what we asked for.

I took a sip of my martini and smiled up at Holden.

Holden took a swig of his beer and looked down at me.

"Do you want to dance?" Holden asked.

I took another sip of my martini and answered, "Sure. I'd love to."

He took my hand and towed me out to a dance floor.

The song that was playing was "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado. An oldie but a goodie.

It's sad that after two years, a song could be considered "old". But yet, I'm twenty-four, and that's considered young…

Anyway, Holden and I danced together for the entire song.

But to a song like "Promiscuous" you cant dance clean… So we didn't.

I was standing with my back to his front, with one of my arms bent backwards, wrapped around his neck. His hands were on my hips, holding me against him. My other hand was overlapping his on one of my hips.

He was pretty much standing still, letting me sway back and forth. I could feel the zipper and button on his jeans rubbing against the ridge on the back of my jeans as I moved.

"So how old are you, Max?" Holden whispered in my ear as we danced.

"Twenty-four. You?"

"Thirty-one."

"Seriously? You look much younger."

"Ha. Thanks."

"No prob."

Because I will probably never see Holden again in my life, the seven year age difference doesn't bother me. Not that it would bother me much if I did see him again.

"Are you here with anyone else?" he asked.

"Yeah. My friend, Angel, but I don't know where she is. Last I saw she was trying to get some guy to buy her shots. She is one of those 'I can get whatever I want with the bat of an eyelash' kind of girls."

"Ah, I see. Do you want to go outside? It's a bit quieter."

I nodded and turned around, grabbing his hand and letting him take me outside.

"There, much better. I can actually hear you now." Holden laughed.

Holden was actually a lot cuter than I thought he was in the dark.

"So, Max, how is it possible that a girl as beautiful as you is single?"

I smiled, my cheeks flushing.

"Well, I just got out of a relationship, actually. Harsh breakup. But I'm over it now."

"How was the breakup harsh?"

"Well, he and I got into a huge screaming fight in the middle of the street. Right outside where I work."

"Wow. Where do you work?"

"The New York City Police Department. I'm a detective."

"Wait. Detective Max… Is your last name Ride?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I knew you looked familiar. You were on the Channel 5 news about that guy who held you hostage."

"Yeah. 'That guy' is my ex-boyfriend's uncle."

"Ooh. Complicated."

"Kind of. What about you?"

"I'm an accountant."

I nodded, pleased.

He didn't get a chance to say anymore because Angel came outside then.

"Hey, Ange." I smiled at her.

"Hey, Maxi. Listen, I think we need to go. There's a big bar fight in there."

I nodded, looking over at Holden.

I grabbed a pen from a cigarette putter outer thinger by the club and scrawled out my phone number on his forearm.

"Bye, Holden!" I called as Angel and I ran down the street toward our apartment.

* * *

><p>Damn You, Kara... (My Sister)<p>

She Made Me Upload This Before I Wanted To. .

R&R

xoxo.

K.J


	23. The Letter

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Three<p>

* * *

><p><strong>December 9, 2008<strong>

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>To any of you assholes who finds pain funny, you're gonna love this…<p>

I was driving down the street, going to Tess' house to drop Ella off, but the way to get to Tess' house, I have to drive past the station.

And it's times like this that I wish I kept my eyes on the road.

Right as I drove by the station, Max came running outside… And into some other guy's arms…

And of course, with my luck, I got stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic right then.

It was like a bad car accident. I couldn't look away.

Like I said, Max jumped into some guys arms. And when she pulled back from him, he left his hands on her hips. And then, _he kissed her_.

And she kissed him back!

We've been broken up for like a month and she already has a new boyfriend?

I heard a honk from behind us and snapped out of my trans.

Abby had been sitting next to me in the passenger seat, and I guess she had followed my gaze and knew what I was looking at.

She gave me a sympathetic smile and rubbed my shoulder.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

_Ding, ding, ding, _my phone buzzed. A text. From Holden.

I couldn't help but smile at his text.

_I'm outside. (: _was what it said.

He was supposed to come by and pick me up from work so we could go out to dinner.

Jeb had changed my hours so I was working from seven to five-thirty now. Damn him. I love my job, and didn't care if I worked a lot.

Anyway, as soon as I got the text, I shot up out of my chair and ran outside.

I ran down the steps and jumped into Holden's arms.

Once we pulled back, he pulled me to him and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw a Jeep with three people in it; One with black hair, who was driving. Another with black hair, who was in the passenger seat. And another in the back who was only about the size of toddler.

The driver was looking straight over at me and Holden.

My heart clenched at the sight of him.

Fang.

It was like something was screaming at me to pull away from Holden and run across the street to Fang's Jeep, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V<p>

_Fang,_

_I saw you today. You were driving west in front of the station. I'm pretty sure you saw me too. _

_You were looking at the station, so I guessed you did._

_I miss you, Fang. A lot._

_I really do. _

_Coming to your apartment today made me wish things had been different. I wish… I don't know. I just wish I could see you again._

_It's been a month. A month since we've broken up. A month since we've spoken._

_How's Ella? I hope she's doing good._

_And Abby? I heard she's getting back to school and she's doing good._

_What about you, Fang? I hope you're doing good too. _

_Seeing you today made me think about everything we'd been through. _

_How could we have let something so dumb break us up? _

_Okay, fine, how could I have let something so dumb break us up?_

_If you've made it this far into this letter without crying, you get a gold star. I'm crying as I write this. See __à • teardrop. I'm trying to hold it back, but it's not working._

_And Ari is looking at me like I'm nuts for crying._

_He doesn't know what I'm writing. He thinks its something for work._

_Yup. Because I'd totally be crying my eyes out while writing something out for work._

_Fang, I miss when your arms were around me. I miss kissing you. I miss it all…_

_Max_

Woah.

I came home to my apartment and saw a piece of paper sticking out from under the door.

I picked it up, and that's what it said.

I missed Max too. But she has a boyfriend. And there's nothing I can do about that.

Well, I could, but I don't particularly want to go back to jail…

* * *

><p>KARA. .<p>

Her Fault... Yet Again.

xoxox,

K.J


	24. I Wasnt Sleepwalking

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Four<p>

* * *

><p><strong>December 10, 2008 2:03 a.m.<strong>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p><em>Come see me<em>. Was all the text said. Three words, and I shot out of bed.

But the part that would have confused anyone else, was the text was from Fang… Not Holden.

Fang texted me at two in the morning, asking me to go see him… And I did.

But in my defense, Holden and I weren't technically a couple. He said he didn't want to get into a relationship because something was holding him back.

I don't completely know why, but I got the feeling that it was his wife…

Either way, I still went over to see Fang… After I got dressed that is.

All I wore was a pair of jeans, and a grey v-neck t-shirt with a pocket on the left boob tucked into my jeans, and my long leather jacket because it's the middle of freaking December.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Fang said once he'd opened his door.<p>

"Hi." I smiled.

"Come in?"

He moved aside.

I stepped through the front door and looked around. Man, it'd been a while since I was here.

Everything was still in it's usual spots. The brown couch still in front of the TV and coffee table, next to the brown leather armchair. The little table behind the couch lined with pictures of Fang and Ella.

To my right was the kitchen. The island was still brown wood with dark granite covering on top. The three bar stools still sitting in front of the island. The rest of the counters still covered with the same granite.

In front of me, still three doors stood.

One leading to Abby and Ella's room. One to Fang's room. And one to the bathroom.

The carpets were still the same beige color.

Everything was the same. But it somehow felt different.

I slid my long leather jacket off and hung it on a hook on the back of the door.

"Do you want something to drink?" Fang asked, rubbing his right eye.

"Sure. Water's fine." I replied walking with him to the kitchen.

I sat down in one of the bar stools and waited as he got me a water bottle.

He slid it across the island to me. I twisted the cap off and took a gulp.

I didn't mean to, but I looked behind him and saw my letter sitting on the counter.

It was opened so I could see my signature on the bottom.

"That was the most heartfelt thing I'd ever gotten, Max." Fang whispered.

"I figured it was the only way I'd be able to talk to you without actually _talking _to you."

"You could've talked to me…"

I looked down at my hands.

In the back of my mind I knew I could have called Fang, but I didn't because I knew he'd seen me with Holden.

I thought he wouldn't have answered his phone or something.

"You always could have called, Max."

I frowned.

I looked up at him, my eyes connecting with his.

"Do you want to go into the living room?"

I nodded.

Fang and I left the kitchen and sat down in the living room on the couch.

"Max… You have no idea how much I missed you."

"Its like going through a month of withdraw."

"But you're not a druggie."

"But it's like an addiction."

And that's when he kissed me.

I gripped onto his neck with my right hand, leaving my other hand on his shoulder.

His hands clawed at my hips, pushing me down onto my back.

At first, I was caught off guard, but then I realized how much I missed kissing him.

My hand that was on his neck moved to the back of his head as I laid down.

His left arm tucked under me while his other hand held my neck.

Fang went to adjust himself at the same time I did, resulting in us falling onto the floor in between the couch and the coffee table.

But lucky for me, he landed on his back and I landed on top of him.

But did that stop us from continuing what we were doing? Nope.

"Fang? Where are Ella and Abby?" I asked breathlessly against his mouth.

At first, he didn't answer, he just kissed me again.

Not that I minded that, of course.

After a few seconds, he did finally answer.

"They're in their room sleeping. Where else would they be?"

I shrugged and kissed him again before I said, "Then maybe we should stop? What if they wake up?"

"Don't worry about it, Max. Nothing wakes those two girls up. You should see me trying to wake up Abby in the mornings for school."

I laughed a little and kissed him again, sliding my left hand up his shirt.

I could feel his heart beating.

"Man, I've missed kissing you." Fang whispered.

"Then shut up." I laughed, kissing him again.

Fang and I stood up and crushed ourselves closer to each other.

I pulled his shirt over his head and tucked part of it into the back of my jeans so I didn't have to hold it.

He did the same to me, except he held my shirt.

We both froze when the door to Abby and Ella's room opened.

"Abby sleep walks. She'll go back into her room once she gets a drink." Fang whispered to me.

"I think I should get going anyhow. Shirt, please." I whispered back to him.

Fang frowned, but still handed me my shirt.

I took his shirt out of my jeans and handed it back to him before putting my shirt back on and tucking it into my jeans.

"Bye, Fang… And this doesn't change anything. You know that right?"

He nodded and kissed my cheek.

I left his apartment, dodging the sleepwalking Abby.

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V<p>

That morning, I woke up to go wake Abby up for school.

"Don't make me drag you out of bed by your thumbs, Abigail Beil."

Being a teenager, Abby is insanely hard to wake up in the morning.

"Fang. It's like, seven o'clock. I hate you."

Sure, seven o'clock is early. But not when you have to be at school in forty-five minutes.

"That's it." I said before picking her up and carried her out of the room.

I dropped her onto the floor and went to get her a glass of chocolate milk.

"Ow! Fang! That hurt!"

"Woke you up though, didn't it?"

She gave me a death glare and a low growl before she said, "Yes."

I handed her the glass of chocolate milk and went back into her room to get Ella.

I picked Ella up off her bed and brought her out to the living room, sitting her on the floor.

Abby got up then, and left the room to go get ready for school.

"Daddy, am I going back to Mommy's today?" Ella asked.

"Yes, Honey, you are. Right after Abby leaves for school."

She frowned.

"What's wrong? You don't want to go see Mommy?"

"I do. But I wish I got more time with my Daddy…"

You and me both, Kid.

About half an hour later, Abby came out of her room ready for school.

Abby came over to me and hugged me before leaving.

Just as she was leaving the apartment, she said, "By the way, I wasn't sleepwalking last night."

* * *

><p>Kara Actually DIDNT Make Me Upload This One. xD<p>

Current Time: 4:31 a.m.

xD

xoxo,

K.J


	25. Fang Admits He Needs Help!

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Five<p>

* * *

><p><strong>December 17, 2008<strong>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>It's been a week since I went to Fang's apartment and, well- you know, and I was now in New Jersey for a Christmas party with my family.<p>

Well, my family… and Holden.

My mom told me to bring that boyfriend of mine, but I told her that we'd broken up, but that I had a new boyfriend that I could bring.

She told me, by all means bring him.

After all, Ari was bringing Beth.

And everyone already knew about her pregnancy.

So, Holden, Ari, Beth and I had all driven down to Manchester, where my mom lives, to go to the party.

"Max! Ari!" Mom cheered when we all walked in.

Next, Beth and Holden walked in.

"And Beth, always wonderful to see you," she smiled at Beth. "And you, must be Max's new boyfriend."

"Holden Berry, nice to meet you." Holden smiled, shaking Mom's hand.

Holden put his arm around my waist as the five of us walked into the basement where everybody else was.

Holden and I were the last ones to go down.

I cringed when my high heel hit the first step, remembering my last experience in a basement.

I shrunk into Holden's side and his arm curled around me tighter.

"C'mon, Max. It's your family. Nobody's going to hurt you." Holden whispered to me, trying to get me to keep walking.

After a few minutes, I nodded and kept going down the stairs.

As soon as I got down the stairs, I immediately looked around for Ari.

I found him sitting on a couch on the far right of the basement with Beth.

I quickly went over to him, Holden trailing behind me.

I sat down next to Ari and curled into his chest.

He didn't ask me why, he already knew.

"Max, we're your family. We're not going to hurt you." Ari whispered, stroking my hair.

"I told her that, but I'm sure she's just getting terrible flashbacks." Holden said.

I stayed like that for the next ten or so minutes until my mom and dad came over to see us.

"Is she okay?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine, Daddy. It's just-" I stood up and looked at him. "flashbacks."

My dad hugged me tightly.

"You must be Holden," Dad said once he'd let go of me. "My baby girl's new boyfriend."

"That I am, that I am. Nice to meet you, Mr. Ride."

They shook hands and Dad started talking about some sports game so, the men (including Ari) left to go watch whatever it was, leaving the three women by themselves.

I glanced down at my mom's watch; It was now 3:45 p.m.

"So, Beth, how far along are you again?" Mom asked.

"About two and a half months."

"Wow. Well, you look great. I cant believe my son is finally procreating…"

"He'll be a great dad. I have no doubt that he'll be an amazing father, as he's been the best boyfriend ever to me."

"Which makes sense as why you've been with him for seven years."

Their conversation pretty much stopped right when my cell phone started to ring, which was about fifteen minutes later.

I excused myself to a far side of the basement where nobody was and answered.

"Hello?"

"Max, it's Fang."

"Fang?"

"Yes. Abby never came home from school. I cant find her anywhere. I called the cops and Jeb said he was going to send a few officers out to try and find her. I know you're at that family thing, but I don't know what else to do. She was supposed to be home half an hour ago."

"Did you check the school and make sure she wasn't staying after?"

"Yeah, they said that she walked home today. But she never made it home."

"I'm gonna go tell my mom that I have to get back to NYC for something urgent. I'll be there in about half an hour."

"No, Max, don't leave your family for me. That's not fair to them."

"What if something- God forbid- happened to Abby? Would you like me to just stay here and not do anything about it? No. I've always been the one in charge of Abby's case, and that's not stopping now."

"But the other officers will think it's a conflict of interest and you're just doing this to help me."

"But I'm not. I'm doing this because Abby needs someone who's not a complete moron trying to find her. And you cant stop me."

"Well, I could. But seeing as you're with Holden, my only ideas of distraction could get me into trouble."'

I laughed, "Goodbye, Fang. I'll see you in about thirty minutes."

I hung up the phone and went back over to my mom.

"Listen, Mom, I have to go, something happened with a very important case and I really need to be there."

"Is everyone okay?"

"I don't know. Abby, my ex's sister, didn't come home from school and he doesn't know where she is. That was him on the phone."

"Do you need money for a cab?"

"No, I've got it. I'm really sorry."

"No, Honey, don't be. It's your job to help people. There's worse things you could be going to do."

"True."

I kissed her cheek and went to go get Holden.

Well, it's a damn good thing I actually did have money for a cab…

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Dun<p>

xoxoxox,

K.J


	26. Fucking Holden

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Six<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>No, before you ask, Holden didn't mind that I was going to help my ex-boyfriend.<p>

He said that he didn't care if he was my ex-husband; a little girl is missing and that's what matters, not who's sister she is.

"Thanks, Holden. It means a lot that you respect my job enough to not mind that I'm helping my ex."

"Max, I cant tell you what you can and cant do. I'm your boyfriend, not your father. And I trust you. You're a detective, and no matter who he is, he needs your help."

I kissed him and got out of the cab we'd been in.

I told the cab driver to drive me to Fang's apartment where he said he'd be.

I went up to his apartment and knocked on the door.

He opened after a few seconds.

"Max. Thank God." he whispered, pulling me through the door by my hand and wrapping me into a hug.

"Yeah, hey." I said, once we'd pulled back and I was able to breathe again.

"Holy shit, you're wearing a dress…"

"I'm aware."

"Max, I'm so, so sorry that I interrupted your family party." he sat down on the couch in the living room.

I sat down next to him.

"Fang, don't you dare apologize to me. There's nothing wrong with admitting that you need help. And I'd much rather you have someone here with you then you be alone while James, J.J and Sam try and find her."

"But why?"

"Because even if we're not together, I do still care about you. Abby is your little sister, and you're worried about her. And I've seen many people do stupid things when they're worried. And you… don't have the best temper."

I stood up and hugged Fang tightly.

"Thanks, Max. It means so much that you came here."

I didn't say anything, I just hugged him tighter.

"So now for my detectiveness to come in, when was the last time you saw Abby?" I asked, sitting back down on the couch.

"This morning, when she left for school."

"Did she say anything about going anywhere after school?"

"No, nowhere. And if she had to go somewhere, she would have told me."

I could see Fang's eyes starting to tear up.

I decided to stop questioning him and just hug him.

"Max, I'm scared. Abby is my responsibility."

I got off the couch and kneeled down in front of him, putting my hands on his shoulders so he had to look at me.

"Fang, listen to me, the police officers at the station are some of the best in the business. Yes, I call them morons, but that's because they're my friends. They are so smart and will probably find Abby within the night. And if they don't, I'll call Holden and Ari and tell them that I'm not leaving you until either Abby is back or Ella is here."

He sniffled a bit and semi-smiled.

"Thanks, Max. Do you think Holden would have a problem with you being here?"

"Probably not. He said he trusts me. And he said that he knows I wouldn't do anything dumb. But he knows that I do still care about you."

"But you'll probably be here all night. Don't you think that might worry him? That his girlfriend will most likely be spending the night at her ex-boyfriend's apartment."

"I guess I should call him, huh?"

Fang nodded.

I reached into my purse and pulled out my cell phone.

I dialed Holden's number and stood up, going into the kitchen.

"Hello?" he answered after a little while.

"Holden? It's Max."

"Oh! Hi, Max!"

"Listen, none of the cops have called us yet to give us any news on Abby. I was just wondering if you'd mind if I stayed over at Fang's tonight because he's pretty much beside himself. He needs someone here with him."

"Max… I don't know. I really don't know how I feel about you spending the night at some other guy's house."

"Holden, nothing's going to happen. I wouldn't ever cheat on anyone. Yes, I do still care about Fang, but I wouldn't let anything happen."

"I mean, Max, you understand how I'm feeling right now, right?"

"Of course, but he's a good friend, and he needs me. Not only do I care about him, but I also care about Abby, and his daughter, and I refuse to leave Fang alone while his sister is missing. And I just need you to respect that."

"I guess you're right, Max. Can you just promise me that nothing is going to happen with Fang. I don't want to lose you."

"And you wont. Bye."

I hung up and exhaled loudly.

"How'd that go?"

"Not well. He said he doesn't want to lose me and blah blah blah."

"I don't blame him." Fang said, coming over to me in the kitchen.

I cocked my head to the side, as if questioning him.

"Max, I don't think you understand just how much you're loved by everyone. You're beautiful, funny, nice, and you have the best personality in a girl I've ever seen. Everything about you is pretty much perfect. I have never in my life met anyone like you. And, as odd as it sounds, I'm really grateful that I got arrested. And you don't know how much I regret losing you."

I smiled. That was really sweet.

I had to curl my lips together to keep from jumping across the island to kiss him. Gripping onto the counter helped too.

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?" Fang asked.

I looked up into his eyes and nodded.

"But you cant because of Holden."

I nodded again.

I was now squeezing the counter. To the point where my knuckles were turning white.

Damn Fang and his attractiveness!

* * *

><p>Woooo For An Updating Spree! :P<p>

xoxo,

K.J


	27. Marlena?

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Holden's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Holden? Honey, who were you talking to on the phone?" Marlena asked, placing her hand on my shoulder.<p>

"No one, baby. Don't worry about it."

"Holden."

"Max. He's a co-worker. He was thinking about leaving our company, but I convinced him to stay."

Need an explanation? Yes, I was lying to Max and Marlena. Marlena has been my girlfriend for a few years now, and we'd gotten into a fight the night I went to the club and met Max.

Marlena and I still weren't on good terms when I decided to call Max.

A few days ago, Marlena called me back and said she wanted me back.

I hadn't gotten up the balls to tell either girl about the other.

Sneaky and dishonest, I know. I just don't know how to tell them.

I'm kind of praying Max will end up doing at least something with Fang so I can pretend to get mad at her and we break up. This way, neither girl finds out about the other, but I still don't stay with two girls.

Honestly, if I had to choose one, I'd choose Marlena. It's obvious that Max is still crazy for Fang, but I haven't said anything because of Marlena.

And even if I did say something, Max would deny it.

I know I probably should tell them, but I cant. Max is a very powerful woman in New York City, she can get me in trouble.

Marlena is in between jobs, so she really couldn't do anything, but my ass would be out on the street if she found out that I've been dating a twenty-four year old for two weeks.

Marlena just turned thirty, so there's not a big age gap between me and her.

But there's a seven year age gap between me and Max.

But there's only a two year age gap between Max and Fang.

They're a perfect couple. She really cares about him.

And like I said, I'm hoping she'll at least kiss him or something, then confess to it, so I can break up with her.

* * *

><p>Marlena's P.O.V<p>

Why do I get the feeling that Holden is lying to me?

Lucky for me, he did leave to go take a shower, but he left his cell phone on our bed.

I know it's wrong to snoop, but I was seriously worried.

I picked it up and looked through his recent calls.

Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Mom, Max, Marlena, Max, Marlena, Marlena, Marlena, Max.

Why was he calling Max so much?

I decided to call and see if Max was who Holden said it was.

After a few rings a _girl _answered.

"Hi, Holden." the girl said.

"Um, this isn't Holden."

"Oh? Who is this then?' she sounded worried.

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"I'm Max… Holden's girlfriend…"

"And I'm Marlena… Holden's _other _girlfriend."

"Other girlfriend?"

"Yeah. How long have you and Holden been together?"

"About two and a half weeks."

"I've been with him for two years."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't know he had a girlfriend when I met him…"

"Don't worry about it. You can have him if you want. I'm gonna break up with him when he gets out of the shower."

"I don't want him. Marlena, like I said, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. You just fell for Holden's trap. From the little bit I've talked to you, you seem like a nice girl. Hey, why don't you stay on the phone until Holden gets out of the shower then we can both break up with him at the same time."

"Great idea!"

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

Wow. That douche was cheating on me. Why do I always get cheated on?

Lucky for me, I was with Fang when I got the call from Marlena.

"What a fucking asshole." Fang growled.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Fang. 'Kay? You've got too much to worry about now, you don't need to worry about my relationship status."

"Actually, Max, your relationship status is one of my favorite things to worry about. Especially if your relationship status involves me."

I smiled slightly and threw my arms around Fang.

I was still on the phone with Marlena waiting for Holden to get out of the shower.

Once he did, I heard Holden say, "Baby, why do you have my phone?"

"Don't you dare call me 'Baby', you asshole."

"Marlena, what's wrong?"

"Why don't you ask your other girlfriend."

He was silent for a few minutes.

"Is that Max on the phone?"

I guessed Marlena nodded because she didn't say anything.

"Holden, you are such an asshole. I actually trusted you. Evidently, I shouldn't have. You can just delete my number from your phone. Don't you dare ever call me again." I said, clicking my phone shut.

I flopped down onto the couch where Fang was.

"Wow. Two breakups in a month. Yay… not."

Fang didn't say anything. He pursed his lips and looked away from me.

I felt my phone start to vibrate again. I looked down at it and gasped when I saw the caller ID.

* * *

><p>O.o<p>

Ya Like?

xoxo,

K.J


	28. Is That A Challenge?

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Eight<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"James! Did you find Abby?" I shrieked into the phone, shooting off the couch.<p>

"Oh, we found her."

"Is she okay?"

"Okay, as in 'is she alive?', yes. But she's not okay."

"Well, what happened to her?"

"Well, for starters, we found her in an alley with her clothes torn and she looked like she got mugged. We're at the hospital now, and the doctor says she has broken ribs, a broken ankle, a concussion, a fractured wrist and… I think that's it."

"Jesus Christ. She's a thirteen year old girl, who the hell would do that to a thirteen year old girl? She's just a kid. And yet she's been raped and beaten."

"I know. I didn't say it's fair. I'm just the messenger, don't shoot the messenger!"

"Do you want me and Fang to come down to the hospital?" I asked.

"No. I don't know if Fang could handle it. Abby looks terrible right now."

"Alright. Then we'll probably be there tomorrow."

"'Kay."

James hung up, and I threw my phone onto the coffee table.

"They found her?" Fang asked, frantically.

"Yes, but she's not doing so hot, so James doesn't think you or I should go to the hospital."

"But I want to see Abby."

"James said she looks terrible, and he thinks you'll freak if you see her."

"So I'm just supposed to sit here and not do anything while my little sister is laying in a hospital bed!"

"Fang, I suggest you don't fight with me. I'm here to help you."

"I don't need your fucking help!" he screamed, leaving the room and going to his room.

I grabbed my phone again and texted Ari.

_Yo, Ar. I'm gonna be home in a few minutes. I gotta get clothes and stuff. I have to stay at Fang's apartment tonight. Btw, Holden and I broke up. He's another lying, cheating, scumbag. Do with that what you will (; Loljk. _

After a few minutes, he texted back.

_Lol, don't worry, I wont kill him. Just 'cus you're a detective doesn't mean that you could get me out of jail. You're spending the night at Fang's? …Awkward. _

I laughed aloud and replied.

_It really is. He just flipped out on me for no apparent reason. It's like fucking male PMS. . Be happy you're the only man that I enjoy keeping in my life other than Daddy. _

A few seconds later, I got another text from him.

_Yay. I'm loved! Anyway, see ya when you get here._

I closed my phone and threw it into my purse.

I picked my purse up off the floor and went over to Fang's bedroom.

I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before he called, "What?" from inside.

Wow, asshole.

"I'm going back to my apartment to get clothes. Don't even try leaving, because I will find you, then kick the crap out of you while I drag you back here by your ankles. 'Kay?"

"Hostile much?"

"Yes. Very."

I turned around and left his apartment, yielding a cab to take me home.

The cab driver drove me home. Once I got to my apartment building, I quickly ran upstairs.

I busted through the door and ran into my room.

I decided to bring a pair of grey short shorts and a teal tank top with lace on the hem and around the top for my pajamas tonight. And for clothes tomorrow, I picked out some jeans and a light blue button up, which is what I wear pretty much every day.

I shoved my clothes into my purse and went into Ari's room.

I dropped my bag on the floor and went over to Ari's bed. He was sitting on it, writing something down in a notebook.

I lifted up the covers and crawled into the bed next to him.

"What's wrong, Maxi?" he asked, putting the notebook on the bed beside him.

I clapped my hands over my face and slid them down, exhaling deeply.

"Fang. He's being such an ass to me. I know, his sister is in the hospital, but I don't see the point in pissing off the person trying to help you."

"Maxi, I think he's just scared. I'd be freaking out if you were in the hospital too, even if Beth or someone was here to try and get me through it. You are the most important person to me, and I'd be terrified if you were in the hospital."

"I guess. Maybe I'm just overreacting."

"Maybe. Just try to be calm and understand how he's feeling."

"Thanks, Ar. I love you. You're always here for me. And you don't know how much I appreciate it."

I hugged him tightly and got out of bed.

"No prob, 'lil sis."

I left his room and the apartment and drove (in my car) to Fang's apartment building.

I got to his door and knocked on it.

Fang opened after the second time I knocked.

He may have answered the door, but he didn't say anything.

I pushed past him and went into the bathroom to change into my pajamas.

I did and shoved my dress into my purse.

I left the bathroom and was greeted by Fang just standing there.

"Is it your life's goal to scare the shit out of me?"

"Yes, actually. Life goal accomplished."

"Ooh. Look who's actually speaking to me."

He looked down at the floor then back to me.

"Look who didn't lose her sarcasm."

"Look who likes stating the obvious."

"Look who keeps using the word 'look'."

"You just used it twice."

Fang laughed a little and gave one of those half-smiles.

"Again, you stated the obvious."

"Shuddup you."

"Make me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Herp Derp.<p>

xoxo,

K.J


	29. Can You Hear This, Want Me To Turn It Up

**_Hands Where I Can See Them_**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Is that a challenge?"<p>

"Yes."

Who wants to take a guess at how Max got me to shut up?

She clapped her hand over my mouth and pushed me out of the way.

What were you thinking?

But I did get her back for that. I licked her hand when it was over my mouth.

I don't know why she freaked out so much. It's not like she hasn't had my saliva on her before.

I laughed and looked at her.

I'm not going to lie; Max is freaking gorgeous. And not just because she was hardly wearing clothes… But I think that contributed to my opinion anyway.

I wanted to kiss her so badly. Hell, I just wanted to hug her so badly. But she'd _just _broken up with Holden, and I didn't want to seem like a douche.

"Hey, Fang?" Max asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I replied from my room.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" I asked, confused.

"What you said earlier. About me."

"Of course I meant it. I wouldn't lie to you."

The reason I was in my room was to change into some pajama pants, so when Max walked into my room, I was in boxers and no shirt. Not that it mattered much to her.

"Well, thank you. That was probably one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

I pulled my pajama pants onto my legs and smiled at her.

"It was all true. And anyone who doesn't see that is a dumbass."

Max came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks again. You're just all about the flattering, aren't you?"

"I like making people happy. Well, the people I care about, that is."

She smiled widely.

"What?" I asked, wondering why she was smiling.

"You said you care about me."

"Of course I do, Max."

She smiled again and bounced out of my room.

I followed her.

"Go pick a movie. I'm making popcorn. We gotta have something to do."

I nodded and went over to my DVD collection.

The movie I decided on; _The Breakfast Club._

Best. Movie. Ever.

Max saw the DVD case in my hand and held her middle finger out, tilted to the side and said, "Can you here this? Want me to turn it up?" twisting her hand so her finger was straight up, mimicking John Bender from the movie.

Some of the most memorable quotes in history come from this movie.

_So it's sort of social, demented and sad, but social. _

Max came over and sat next to me on the couch, holding a bowl of popcorn.

I took a piece of the popcorn and threw it up into the air and caught it in my mouth.

"Showoff." Max muttered.

"Oh yeah? Let's see you do it."

She picked out a piece and threw it up into the air. Unfortunately, it missed her mouth and bounced off her cheek.

I laughed and ate the piece that had fallen down onto her chest.

Max leaned her head on the back of the couch and looked at me.

I did the same.

Staring into her eyes was actually a great pastime.

I was just about to kiss her when her cell phone started to ring.

She sighed and turned around, kneeling on the couch and leaned over the arm of the couch to open her purse to get her phone.

It took all of the strength I had and then some not to stare at her ass.

"Hello?" she asked, turning back to the way she was before.

She talked with whoever it was on the phone for a few minutes before hanging up.

"Were we seriously just about to kiss?" she asked, leaning her head back on the couch like she was before.

I laughed a little and nodded.

"Y'know, I wouldn't mind if we did…" she whispered, inching a little closer to me.

I could feel my heart start to pound.

Again, just about to kiss, but in came a disruption.

I don't know if you've ever had a very weird thing interrupt you from something, but hearing Judd Nelson as John Bender saying, "Impossible, sir, it's in Johnson's underwear." was an interesting interruption.

One of the best lines in the movie, of course, but when you're about to kiss a girl, it makes you laugh.

"Wanna try that again? Or wait for Bender to say something else to ruin it?"

Max grabbed my neck with both of her hands, pulled my head about half an inch from hers, and whispered, "I'd rather kiss you."

And that's exactly what she did.


	30. Abby's Magic, And Nudge Is Creepy

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Kissing Fang again felt amazing.<p>

I mean, it's not like it's been forever. It's only been about a week. But still, I'd been kissing Holden for that week. And I tell you, kissing Holden was weird.

It probably shouldn't have been because he was my boyfriend, but kissing Fang felt a lot more… natural. And much less awkward.

I kept my hands on either sides of Fang's neck as his arms wrapped around me.

It felt like that one kiss was lasting forever. But I didn't mind.

I doubt Fang did either.

Once we pulled back from each other, I completely froze.

"Wow." we both whispered at the same time.

We both leaned back into kiss the other.

I moved my right hand from Fang's neck to his hair.

After a few more seconds, I jumped up off the couch, breaking away from Fang in the process.

"What's wrong?" he asked once he realized I'd pretty much bolted off the couch.

"Nothing. I just-"

"Max. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just that… Well, this," I gestured to from me to him. "is weird."

"Why?"

"I- I don't know. I guess, for starters, we're not together anymore. And also, I feel horrible because we'd be sitting here making out, watching a movie and eating popcorn while Abby is laying in a hospital bed."

"Well, point well made about the first thing, but about the second, we're not allowed to go to the hospital. Not only would James and Sam kick our asses, but the doctors wouldn't let us see her if she's in that bad a condition."

I shrugged and looked down at my feet.

"Max. There's nothing we can do about Abby right now. And us making out isn't going to make her condition any better or any worse. Granted, you're right, we're not together, but I wouldn't have a problem with getting back together with you."

"Me neither."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I- I love you."

He'd told me he loved me well over a month ago and I never said it back.

Fang was completely silent for a few minutes after that.

"Fang? You okay?"

He was silent for a few seconds before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, smacking his lips to mine.

He backed up a little and pulled me onto the couch with him.

A few minutes of us making out went by before Fang said, "I know you're all about being official. Was that official enough for you?"

I nodded and kissed him again.

After another few seconds, my phone started ringing again.

I sighed and pulled back from Fang, grabbing my phone.

I looked at the Caller ID; James.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Max. Jeb just wanted me to tell you that Abby is actually doing better. I swear, this girl is magic. Her heart rate had been really slow, but about eight or so minutes ago her breathing got better and so did her heart rate. Its like something good happened and she knew about it."

Wow. Freaky.

"That is kind of odd. But then again, she's Abby. But how is it possible for her to just miraculously start to get better. That doesn't make sense."

"I don't know. I think it's weird too."

I guessed Fang was getting a little impatient, so he bushed my hair out of the way and started to kiss my neck.

I laughed a bit which made James ask, "What are you laughing at?"

One of Fang's arms wrapped around me as he kept kissing my neck.

"Nothing, James. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, whatever. I'll see you down at the station tomorrow. Sleep well."

"Thanks. Actually, since I know she's probably right next to you, can you put Nudge on the phone?"

He sighed and did as I asked.

"Hello?" Nudge asked.

"Nudge, it's Max."

"Maxi!"

"Hi. Guess what!"

"What!"

"Holden and I broke up."

"What? Why?"

"Um. He's a dick? He cheated on me. But that's actually not what I wanted to tell you."

"Ooh! Are you back with Fang?"

"It's creepy how you do that…"

"I know."

Nudge and I said our goodbyes and I looked over to Fang.

"You've very impatient, you know that, right?"

He nodded, smiled, and kissed me again.

"Yeah, I'm definitely _never _losing you again." Fang whispered against my lips.

"Smart boy."

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand They're Back Together. (:<p>

xoxo,

K.J


	31. Michael

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-One<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay. So, let's try and figure this out; I came here while I was still with Holden. Then, his girlfriend called and I broke up with him. Then we got back together and now we're here." I laughed, laying my head on Fang's chest.<p>

"Pretty much. Didn't think this was how tonight was going to go, I'll give you that."

I kissed his bare chest and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Max."

"I love you too." I closed my eyes.

I was just about to fall asleep when my phone started to ring from the living room.

I sighed, grabbed my clothes from the end of the bed and quickly threw them on before running to get my phone.

"Hello?" I asked once I'd found my phone.

"Hey, Max."

"Hey, Ari. What's up?"

"Just wanted to check up on you and make sure everything's going okay."

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Long story short, Fang and I got back together."

"Wait, what? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad, but how…?"

"Like I said, long story."

"Okay then? Well, are you working tomorrow? Or, I guess it's today now."

I glanced over at the clock on the stove and Ari was right, it was past midnight.

"Probably not. Jeb will probably want me to either stay with Abby or stay with Fang."

"Okay. Beth says hi, by the way."

"Hi, Beth!"

I felt Fang's arms wrap around my stomach and his lips press to my neck.

I laughed a little which made Ari ask, "What are you laughing at, Max?"

"Nothing, Ari. Just how impatient my boyfriend is."

"And proud to be." Fang whispered against my neck.

I spun around in Fang's arms and placed my hand on his chest, pushing him backwards toward his room.

"Hey, Ari. I gotta go. I'll call you in the morning."

I hung up the phone and dropped it onto the floor.

"Do you like, hate it when I'm on the phone?"

"No, I just love hearing you have to explain to people why you're giggling."

"Devious."

"And funny."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I gotta go to sleep. It's almost two a.m. and I might need to get up in the morning." I frowned.

"Kay. I doubt you're planning on sleeping on the couch now that we're back together."

"Um. I'm not going to sleep on a couch if I don't have to."

Fang grabbed my hand and towed me into his room behind him.

Fang and I laid down and just listened to the sound of each other's breathing until we fell asleep.

_*Max's Dream*_

"_Michael? Is that you?" I asked, confused, looking at the brunette boy- man- in front of me._

"_The one and only. How've you been, Maxi?"_

"_Been great, actually. Been in New York."_

"_I heard… We've all missed you, Maxi" Michael frowned._

"_You know why I had to leave."_

"_You didn't have to leave. Why didn't you just tell me? You left me a fucking note saying you were leaving."_

"_I know. And I've regretted that since I left. I love New York, but New Jersey is my home. You're all my family."_

"_And what kind of girl leaves a note that she's leaving her family? And her boyfriend."_

"_I'm sorry, Michael."_

"_What are you even doing here?" Michael asked after a long pause._

"_I missed it here. Ari did too. We both took off work and are staying here for a week."_

"_Ari left Beth?"_

"_No. Well, not literally. He left New York for a week, thus leaving Beth. But they're still together."_

"_Maxi, if you say you love it here so much, then why don't you just come back home?"_

"_I cant do that, Michael. You know that."_

"_I guess I just wish my Maxi would come back. But I know she's gone and ain't comin' back. So I just gotta get over it."_

"_Michael, I'm a big girl. If I wanted to come back, I would have. Plus, even if I did come back, I wouldn't get back with you. I don't think my husband would enjoy that."_

_His eyes widened to the size of golf balls._

"_Husband?"_

_I nodded and held up my left hand._

"_Looks like I'll never get a second chance."_

"_Nope. You lost that chance when Ingrid lost her virginity to you."_

"_God, Max, you're still obsessed with that?"_

"_No. I'm over it. But it's true. I heard you and Ingrid are still together, so what does it matter to you?"_

"_It doesn't. Just get out of here, Max. Everybody else might wish you would move back here, but I definitely don't. I don't miss your bitchiness."_

"_You didn't seem to mind it much when you asked me to marry you."_

_*End Dream_

* * *

><p>Hey Guys, I'm Leaving For A Week Today.<p>

So I Wont Be Updating For About A Week.

And I'm Sorry, But I Still Love You Guys! (:

xoxo,

K.J


	32. Princess?

**Hey, guys, okay, so a lot of people were confused about Max's dream in the last chapter. Basically, what happened was she dreamed about going home yo New Jersey for a week with Ari and she ran into an old ex (Michael) from when they were teenagers. The reason she said she was married was because the dream took place in the future. Sorry for the confusion!**

* * *

><p>Hands Where I Can See Them<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Two<p>

* * *

><p><strong>December 24, 2008 4:00 p.m.<strong>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"You look great, Abby." I smiled down at her, pushing her hair off her cheek<p>

She smiled weakly.

"Thanks. Feel like shit though."

"Well, that's a given. You'll feel better soon though."

"I hope so- Wait. Aren't you going to that party tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Max, I'm fine here. You don't need to stay here. Go home and get ready for your party. I'll still be here tomorrow."

"But-"

"No buts, Max! Don't make me call Fang and tell him you wont leave."

I laughed and nodded, "Fine. But I will be back tomorrow."

"Lookin' forward to it."

I left her hospital room and started to go home.

It took me about two hours to finish getting ready for a party that Jeb throws for everyone at the station and a bunch of other people every year.

Once I'd finished getting ready **(Her Outfit's On My Profile) **I left my apartment and went to the station where the party was being held.

I was going to the party alone; Fang couldn't come with me because he and Ella were at a party with his family.

And Ari couldn't come because he was with Beth.

Inside the station, I met up with Angel, Nudge and James.

"Jeb? Where'd Angel go?" I asked once I realized she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"I thought she was with you?"

"She was. But she's gone now."

"Did you check the bathroom?"

"Yeah. And I asked Nudge and James if they'd seen her, but they both said no."

Jeb and I's conversation was cut short by a high pitched scream coming from the basement.

Jeb and I exchanged glances before I ran over to my desk, got my gun and my walkie talkie and started to head downstairs.

"Max, don't go down there. You don't know who's down there." Jeb said, grabbing onto my arm.

"But I do know that Angel is down there. That was her scream and I'm going to find her. And no, I don't want Sam or J.J or James to go downstairs with me. I can handle this on my own."

He sighed but nodded, knowing I was going down there regardless of what he said.

I opened the door to the basement and slowly started to walk down the stairs, being careful to not make much noise.

It took me a while to actually go down to the basement because Angel and I haven't had good experiences in basements.

I could hear my high heels clicking down the wooden stairs, and hoped that whoever had Angel couldn't hear them.

Another scream filled the basement.

I swallowed hard and adjusted my gun in my hand.

I stepped off the stairs and looked around for Angel.

And boy, did I find her.

She was sitting on the floor, with her arms handcuffed above her head with a man standing in front of her, burning her arms with a lighter.

The lighter's flame wasn't close enough to her skin to actually set it on fire, but enough for her to feel it.

What the hell kind of asshole would tie a twenty-three year old woman up in a basement and burn her arms?

Go ahead. Take a wild guess.

Eddie Beil. How the fuck did he get out of prison?

When Angel saw me, her face brightened.

And when she saw the gun in my hand, her face brightened even more… Until Eddie took the lighter to her arms again… Then she screamed.

"What are you looking so smug at, Princess?"

Princess?

"I'm not your fucking princess!" Angel screamed.

And he burned her again.

"Drop the lighter." I said sternly, holding up my gun.

Eddie turned around and looked at me.

"Well, well, well, Detective Ride. Haven't seen you in a few months, how've you been?"

"Cut the bullshit. Let Angel go."

"Why should I?"

"Because there's a ton of police officers upstairs and if I tell them to, they'll come down here and your ass is fried."

"But you wouldn't do that."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because my nephew is your boyfriend. You wouldn't want to upset him, would you?"

"He thinks you're a fucking asshole for what you did to me. Trust me. He wouldn't be mad at me."

"Wow. He'd side with his girlfriend over his own family. That's fucked up."

"Don't you dare badmouth Fang. He's the only fucking person who can keep me standing on my own two feet. And if you say one more thing about him I'll have no problem shooting you."

"Ooh. Somebody's all high and mighty, but when someone talks about her boyfriend, then the gun comes out. Well, you know what, bitch? Go ahead, go run to your supervisor. Or to your boyfriend. Because you're weak. You don't have the balls to stand up to me on your own."

I slightly reached behind me and turned my walkie talkie on so Jeb could hear this and would come down.

He did after a few minutes.

"See, I told you, you couldn't go a day without getting help from someone."

Eddie came over to me and slapped me across the face.

Jeb went to go cuff Eddie, but I held up my hand and said, "I didn't call Jeb for me. I called for Angel. I'm a big girl. I don't need help from anybody."

"Oh, really?"

Eddie grabbed onto my shoulders and threw me down against the floor. Right before Jeb lunged for him, he kicked me in the side of the head about four times, knocking me out.

My eyes slowly fluttered closed once I saw James and Sam rush down stairs.

* * *

><p>Hey, guys!<p>

Yes, I'm back!

Hope you all enjoyed!

xoxox,

K.J


	33. I Love You, Daddy

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Three<p>

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you Nicholas Diekman?" a woman's voice said on the other end of the phone call.<p>

"Yes, who's asking?"

"I'm Margret Rex from the hospital in New York City, Maximum Ride was just brought into the hospital after being knocked out by being repeatedly kicked to the head. Her friend told me to call you. She said you'd probably want to know."

The second I heard Max's name come from that woman's mouth, I knew something bad was coming.

"How the hell did Max get repeatedly kicked to the head?"

"Um… Eddie Beil broke out of prison and did it to her."

Jesus Christ, what does my uncle have against my girlfriend?

"Mr. Diekman, I cant really tell you anymore, so I have to go."

Margret hung up the phone and I dropped mine to the floor.

"Fang? Are you okay?" Mom asked me.

"Max is in the hospital. Eddie broke out of prison and kicked her in the head a few times."

"Is she okay?"

"She's unconscious. God, my sister and my girlfriend are in the hospital."

"Do you want to go see them? Ella's fine here. You can pick her up later or tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks Mom. I'll be back."

I left Mom's house, got in my car, and drove straight to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Wh… Wha 'appned?" Max groaned.<p>

"My douche bag uncle is what happened." I growled.

"Fa-ang?"

"Yeah, Max, it's me."

"Oh my gosh! Is Angel okay? Her arms…"

"Angel's fine. Don't worry about her, worry about yourself, Max."

"I'm fine. My head doesn't even hurt. Angel was getting her fucking arms burned with a lighter!"

"I know what happened… I also know that you defended me to my uncle… Thanks."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Max, I love you so much and I'm sorry about what happened with Eddie."

She sat up in her hospital bed and kissed my lips.

Her fingers drummed the side of my neck as we continued kissing until we were so rudely interrupted.

"Ahem." a male voice sounded.

Max pulled back and completely flushed when she saw who it was.

"Daddy! What're you doing here?"

Oh shit. That's her father?

"I came to see you. I heard you got hurt. But you don't look so hurt." he said, glaring at me.

"Not really. I'm not in any pain," Max answered before she realized how her dad was looking at me. "Oh! Daddy, this is Fang. My boyfriend."

"What happened to Holden?"

"He cheated on me. Fang is the boyfriend I had before Holden. We just recently got back together."

"I'm not gonna lie, you look like trouble."

"Daddy." Max said sternly.

"He does."

"He's not like the others, Daddy. Fang's got responsibilities to tend to."

"Like what?"

"Like his daughter and younger sister."

Don't you love it when people talk about you like you're not around? I don't.

"Daughter? How old are you?" that time, he was asking me.

"Twenty-six."

"Like Ari. And how old is your daughter?"

"She's five. Almost six. She'll be six in February."

"Where is she now?"

"She's with my mom. She offered to take her when I got the call that Max was in the hospital."

"I see… I'm trying to find something wrong with you, but I cant, other than you had a child at twenty-one." Max's dad said, looking me up and down.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem. With all due respect, sir, my daughter is absolutely everything to me. Even though I was young when I had her, that never effected how she grew up. She's a good kid, and I'm sorry if you don't agree with having a kid that young, but what's done is done, and I value every minute I have with her because she's growing up right in front of my eyes. And I'll be damned if I let anyone convince me otherwise."

"Alright, now I like you. You're the only one of Max's boyfriends that hasn't cringed when he saw me. And I see you understand what it's like to be a father. And the fact that you have a daughter makes it all better. When she gets a boyfriend, you'll understand why I'm being such an ass about this."

"Daddy, you're not being an ass… Trust me. I've met some assholes in the past few months, and you don't even compare."

"Ah, yes, I heard about those two 'assholes' you're referring to."

"Unfortunately, those two 'assholes' are my dad and uncle." Fang frowned.

"Your father and uncle are the two people who have been putting my baby girl through hell and back?" Max's dad growled.

"Daddy. As we've both been well aware of, you don't choose your family. And it's not Fang's fault that his dad shot up a cop and his uncle likes to torture girls," Max said, then looked up at me. "Sorry."

"None taken."

"I guess. God knows I don't like some of my family. So, how did you guys meet?" Max's dad asked.

Max looked up at me and burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Do you want to tell him, or shall I?" Max asked.

"I will," I said between laughs. "I got arrested under a false lead."

"Wow. Well, that's an interesting way to meet someone. But, I can see that my Maxi is happy with you, so I wont say anything more. I'm going to go check and see when Max can go home. It was nice meeting you, Fang."

"Nice meeting you too, Mr. Ride." I shook his hand.

"William, I insist."

I nodded.

William left and I turned back to Max.

"I'm gonna go see Abby. I'll be back in here in a little while, okay?"

Max nodded and I left.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

After Fang left, my dad and a doctor came into the room.

"Ms. Ride, amazingly, you don't have any head injuries." the doctor said.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. What about Angel Carmondy? Is she okay?"

"Yes, your friend is fine. Her arms are bandaged up, but she'll be just fine. It seems that people from the station seem to be in here a lot. I don't recognize your name, but your face seems familiar."

I smiled triumphantly.

"What about Abigail Beil? How's she doing?"

"Is that where I've seen your face? Are you like, her sister or something?"

"No, she's my boyfriend's sister. Is she doing any better? I was here this morning."

"She's doing better as well. She's getting discharged soon."

"Good. She's been here for a while."

"And you've been here almost every day."

I nodded.

"Anyway, back to talking about you, Ms. Ride. You can actually go home. Do you have someone to drive you home?" the doctor asked.

I nodded. Either my dad or Fang could probably take me home.

I got up out of my hospital bed and stood over by my dad as the doctor left.

"Do you need me to dive you home?" Dad asked.

"Not sure. I'm gonna go ask Fang if he's planning on going home soon and he can drop me off at my apartment on the way home to his. If he's not, then yes, I'll need you to drive me home."

"Okay, I'll be down in the lobby if you need me."

He kissed my cheek and left the room.

I followed him out but went in the opposite way toward Abby's room.

"Mind if I join you guys?" I asked Abby and Fang, walking into the room a little.

"Not at all." they both answered.

I went over and sat down on Fang's lap and looked over at Abby.

"How ya feelin'?" I asked.

"A lot better. My doctor says I'll get to go home day after tomorrow." Abby smiled.

"That's good." Fang and I both said.

"How are _you _feeling, Max?" Abby asked, emphasizing the "You".

"I feel fine. I didn't get that badly hurt. Everyone was just overreacting."

I could tell Fang rolled his eyes and Abby laughed.

"Shush you." I said, twisting around a little to see Fang's face.

"Abby, close your eyes." Fang told her, narrowing his eyes at me.

I laughed and bent down to kiss him.

A few seconds of us making out went by before I remembered Abby was like, half a foot away from us.

Fang pulled back from me when his cell phone started vibrating in his front, left pocket. Which, honestly, felt weird because then it felt like my ass was vibrating.

I stood up for a second so Fang could get his phone, but sat back down when he answered it.

All I heard was, "Yeah, yeah, that's fine. I'll pick her up tomorrow morning."

He hung up the phone and turned to me, "Ella's staying at my mom's tonight."

A few seconds later, my phone rang.

Unfortunately, I'd left my purse at the station, so my phone was in my bra, which as I'm sure you can imagine, was very odd to have to pull out.

I stood up off of Fang's lap, walked a little to the foot of Abby's bed and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Max, just wanted to check and see if you needed me to drive you home?" my dad's voice asked.

I was about to turn around and ask Fang if he could drive me home when I heard Abby say, "Stop staring at her ass."

I laughed a little and turned around.

"Fang, could you drive me home?" I asked.

"Of course."

I nodded and turned back to tell my dad.

"Fang said he'd drive me home, Daddy."

"Okay, Honey. I love you. I'll be sure to come up more often to see you."

"Love you too. And please do. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

I hung up the phone and turned back to Fang and Abby.

"I'm gonna go run down and say goodbye to my dad, come down when you're ready, 'kay, Fang?"

He nodded and I left the hospital room and headed down to the lobby.

I caught my dad right when he was about to leave.

"Daddy!" I yelled, running to him.

He turned around right in time for me to throw my arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

I'd always been a daddy's girl, and it broke my heart to move away from him.

We hugged each other for what felt like forever, not saying a word, until I pulled back.

"What was that for?" Daddy asked.

"I miss you, Dad. I wish I saw you more often."

"I do too, Honey. But you and I both work. Plus, you have Ari."

"I know. But sometimes, a girl just needs her dad."

I hugged him again and buried my face in his chest.

No, I wasn't going to cry. Max Ride doesn't cry. I just missed my daddy.

* * *

><p>Okay, So Maybe, Max's Relationship With Her Father Is What I Wish I Had. So, Thats Why She's Close With Him. Dont Agree, Im Sorry.<p>

xoxo,

K.J


	34. Some Fun, A Fight And A Childish Max

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Four<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Mmm. Hold on." I whispered against Fang's lips before breathing in a huge gulp of air and kissing him again.<p>

He and I had _just _gotten through the door of his apartment and I was already in his arms with his mouth attached to mine.

I now finally understand the saying, "While the children are away, the adults will play." Or is that the other way around? Oh well. You get my point.

Fang picked me up and wrapped my legs around his torso.

Because of my height, I only weighed about 100 pounds, so I was pretty light.

He carried me over to his room and dropped me down onto his bed.

He climbed onto the bed with me and kissed me again.

I rolled over so I was on top of him and continued to kiss him.

His fingers traced over the zipper on the back of my dress before unzipping it.

I slid my arm out of the one-shoulder strap and slid it down off my body, tossing it to the side.

It's funny when you just realize what your boyfriend's wearing when you're about to undress him…

Fang had been wearing a black button up shirt and dark jeans.

Not that he was wearing that for much longer.

I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down his arms.

Well, I'm sure you can guess where that went from there.

So let's just skip writing about that.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna go take a quick shower, 'Kay, Max?" Fang said once we'd gotten out of bed.<p>

I nodded and finished buttoning up his shirt that I was wearing.

He kissed my cheek and went to go take a shower.

I left his room and went out to the kitchen to get a drink.

As soon as I got into the kitchen, my phone started ringing. Which wasn't necessarily bad because my phone was sitting right in front of me.

I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Max…"

"Holden? What the hell do you want?"

"I'm having one of those 'Baby, come back' kind of moments."

"We're over, Holden! You cheated on me! Obviously, I'm not gonna come back to you!"

"But, Max-"

"No. I'm not coming back to you, Holden. And don't even think of coming by my apartment."

"Too bad. I'm already here."

He hung up before I got the chance to tell him I wasn't even at my apartment.

* * *

><p>Ari's P.O.V<p>

Who the hell was knocking on my door?

I got up off the couch and went over to the door.

"Holden?"

"Where's Max?"

"She's not here."

"Stop it. Where is she?" he growled, pushing his way into the apartment.

"You can go check her room, but she's not here. Now, get out before I call the police."

"Stop lying to me. Where. Is. Max."

Okay, that's it. I went over to him and punched him square in the jaw.

He retorted and punched me back.

This resulted in a fist fight, which ended with his ass on the floor.

"I swear if you go anywhere near my little sister, she'll have to arrest me for murder." I roared, throwing him out the door and slamming it.

And that's what happens when someone messes with my baby sister.

I dusted my hands off on my jeans and went into my room.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

"Ooh! You're cool." I said sarcastically as Fang dropped a glass bottle and swiftly caught it before it hit the floor.

"I know I am. Don't even pretend I'm not."

I rolled my eyes at him.

Fang came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're a pain, you know that?" Fang laughed, brushing his nose against mine.

"But I'm good at it."

"Yeah, you ain't kidding."

I stuck my tongue out at him and gave him a childish "I'm cooler than you" look.

* * *

><p>Shum De Dom.<p>

xoxo,

K.J


	35. Abby's Bracelet

**_Hands Where I Can See Them_**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Five<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Abby, I need you to try and remember what happened that day."<p>

Her and I were in the questioning room in the station. I was trying to get her to remember what happened the day she was attacked.

She nodded and bit her lower lip. I could tell she was really trying.

"I, um, was walking down the street. I'd just left school-"

She was going to say more, but I asked, "Were you by yourself?"

"Not at first. I was with Bobby. But we got to his apartment building before mine. So I was alone for a few blocks."

"Okay, what happened after that?"

"I stopped by a bakery to get a cookie. But I got scared when I saw this guy staring at me, so I left."

"Do you remember what the guy looked like?"

"Not really. I just remember his eyes. One was an emerald green, and the other was a very deep blue."

I nodded, "Okay, keep going."

"After I left the bakery, I kept walking home. I was walking past an alley when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into the alley. I tried to kick and punch my way away from the person, but they were too strong. By the strength of the hand, I could tell it was a man. A grown man. Maybe about Fang's age. But he was bigger than Fang. The last thing I remember was him throwing me onto the floor, taking my charm bracelet and… then nothing."

"What bracelet?"

"My dad got me a charm bracelet for my birthday a few years back. I was wearing it the day that I got attacked. But when I woke up in the hospital, it was gone."

"Do you remember what it looked like?"

"Yeah. It was silver. And it had a heart shaped charm that said, 'Abigail Erin Beil: Always daddy's little princess'. Then another charm that was another heart that Bobby gave me. And a few other little charms."

"So, you're sure you don't remember anything past the man taking your bracelet?"

"Nothing. I'd tell you if I did, Max."

"I know you would," I looked over my shoulder to see if Fang was here to pick her up yet. He was. "Alright, kiddo. You can go now. I'm done interrogating you."

She smiled and left the questioning room, me following behind.

I went and sat down at my desk to review the tape of Abby's questioning that I'd took when Fang came over.

"What? Not gonna say hi to me?"

"I was going to. I just needed to check this tape first."

"And this is why I love having a girlfriend who's a detective."

"Why's that?" I asked, jotting a few things I heard from the tape onto a notepad.

"Because I love a girl who works. And doesn't get distracted easily."

"I do. Just not by you."

"What? My dashing good looks not good enough for you?"

"Oh, please. 'Dashing good looks'?"

By this time, I'd turned my attention to him.

"Yes. You cant even handle my sexiness."

"Ohreally?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "If I kiss you will you shut up?"

"Probably not. But you can kiss me anyway."

I stood up and kissed him lightly.

I abruptly pulled back when I heard a chorus of voices behind Fang say, "Awwwww!"

Those voices were Angel, Nudge, and Abby.

Another two voices (Sam and James) muttered, "Get it in!"

Yes, these are the people I call my friends.

I wrapped my arms around Fang's neck and kissed him again, extending my middle finger to them.

"Alright, alright, alright, everyone, get back to work! That means you too, Max." Jeb ordered all of us.

I kissed Fang one last time before he left with Abby.

I was happy that Abby was out of the hospital now because Ella is staying with Tess for the next week, so if Abby was still in the hospital and I was working, Fang would have been by himself.

I followed Jeb's orders and went back to work.

After about an hour of double checking the tape, our newspaper guy, Kale, came into the station.

"Who wants the paper first today?" he asked, waving it above his head.

"I do!" I said quickly.

Kale came over to my desk and dropped the paper onto my desk.

"Afternoon, Detective Ride."

"Afternoon, Kale."

I picked the paper up and flipped it open, just skimming over the articles.

I scanned the paper until I got to an article on someone who tried to pawn off a bracelet for cash without the registration papers.

I scrunched my eyebrows and looked at the picture the article had of the bracelet.

I placed the paper onto my desk and hit play on the tape.

"_Yeah. It was silver. And it had a heart shaped charm that said, 'Abigail Erin Beil: Always daddy's little princess'. Then another charm that was another heart that Bobby gave me. And a few other little charms." _Abby's voice played back on the tape.

I examined the picture closer. The bracelet pictured was Abby's bracelet.

"Jeb! I'm taking Sam! I just found something! We'll be back in like an hour!"

Jeb did one of those, "Kay, whatever." waves just as Sam joined my by my desk.

"Sam, check this out." I showed him the picture of the bracelet and hit the playback button on the tape.

"Sounds like a perfect match." he said once he'd finished listening to the recording.

I nodded and walked with him out to one of our police cars.

He got into the driver's side and drove to the pawn shop that had been listed in the newspaper.

Even though we wouldn't be able to get the bracelet because the pawnbroker wouldn't have taken the bracelet without registration papers, we'd probably be able to get the guy's name who tried to pawn it off.

The least I could do was _try _to get the bracelet back. Abby already had to spend Christmas in the hospital, so getting her bracelet back would be a good trade-off.

* * *

><p>Sorry About The Fillerness Of This Chapter. ):<p>

And Also Sorry For Not Posting For A While. ): My Computer Charger Broke, So I've Been Using My Sister's Laptop, And I Dont Have My Chapters Saved To Her Laptop, Only Mine. ):

A Better Chapter Will Be Uploaded -Hopefully- Wednesday. That's When I'm Supposed To Get A New Charger. (And Contacts!:D Lo. Random Fact About K.J: I Wear Glasses. ):


	36. Eddie's Arrest

**_Hands Where I Can See Them_**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Six<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Don't you just love it when things don't go your way? I don't.<p>

You know how Eddie got arrested once he knocked me out? Well, apparently, he was handed over to the FBI again. Or, at least, that's what we thought.

According to what Jeb told me, the FBI agent that arrested Eddie wasn't a fucking FBI agent and was working with Eddie, so when they were out of sight, the "agent" let him go!

So, who wants to guess what me, Angel and James are going to do? Find his ass.

We got a tip that someone saw someone who looked like him checking into a hotel on the east side under the name of Edwin Baker.

I'm sorry, but if I was checking into a hotel under a false name when I'm wanted for like, eight thousand things, I would choose something more creative instead of a name that sounds almost identical to my real name.

But we've all realized that Eddie isn't that smart.

Anywho, once the three of us got to the hotel, I went up to the front desk while Angel and James took a look around.

"Good morning, sir, could I have the room number of Edwin Baker?"

"Sorry, Ms. That's confidential information."

I rolled my eyes and took my badge out of my shirt.

"Detective Maximum Ride from the New York City Police Department."

"Well, excuse my idiocy, but what do you want with Edwin Baker?"

"Unfortunately, sir, I'm not at the liberty to say."

"Well, Mr. Baker's room number is 2365, it's on the sixth floor."

I nodded and motioned to Angel and James, who were on opposite sides of the lobby, to come over to me.

The three of us got into the elevator and quickly closed the door before anyone else could get in.

"So, what room number is he?" Angel asked, as I hit the floor six button.

"2365. And that's to the left of this elevator."

"How do you know?"

"My mom and dad split up when I was a kid and my dad lived here for about six months until they reconciled. He was on the sixth floor."

"Oh, wow. How often were you here?" James asked.

"Every day after school and every Saturday."

"Wow."

I nodded and looked down at my feet while we waited for the elevator to stop at the sixth floor.

Once it did, I motioned for the two of them to follow me.

My dad's room was 2367, so it wasn't far from Eddie's room.

When we got to his room the door was open, so I pushed it open a little to see if he was around.

It didn't look like it, however, my hearing told me otherwise.

I turned back to Angel and James and whispered, "Is he doing what I think he's doing?"

"Sounds like it." Angel replied.

I cringed and continued going inside, pulling my gun out of my belt, holding it down by my leg.

James and Angel didn't follow me; They went into other parts of the room to search.

The rooms in this hotel were freaking huge, but all I did was follow Eddie's voice.

I slid along a wall silently before I found myself at a white wooden door.

Thankfully, the door was slightly ajar, so I didn't have to open it to see inside.

I pressed myself up against the wall that the door was on and held my gun the same way it was before, peeking into the door slightly.

My breath hitched in my throat when I saw a girl with no clothes on with her arms tied above her head with rope, her mouth duct taped and her feet tied loosely with rope.

Eddie was hovering over the girl- well, I'm sure you could figure out what he was doing, given his record with what he did to Abby and Micky.

It took every bit of my self control not to just go in there and tackle Eddie to the fucking ground.

It made me completely sick to my stomach to see this, but it was my job.

After a few seconds, the girl seemed to realize I was there.

I pressed my finger to my lips, telling her not to make a noise.

She seemed to understand, but it was then that I realized she was also crying.

I breathed in and out for a few seconds before trying to decide what to do.

I left the doorway and went to find Angel and James.

I found them almost immediately.

James couldn't even stand to look and Angel, I could tell, didn't want to.

Without talking, I "told" them I was going in.

They nodded , but stayed outside the door.

"Get off the bed and put your hands where I can see them." I said, holding my gun up.

Eddie turned around, my guess is to check if it really was me.

He seemed to be zipping his jeans back up and got up off the bed.

He held his hands up by his shoulders like he was instructed.

"Why is it always you who finds me, Max?"

"Because I've been working on Abby's case. And obviously, you were involved in that."

"Well, Max, it seems you've underestimated my ability."

He reached under the pillow on the bed and pulled out a gun.

Where in the hell could he have gotten that?

I backed up slightly, but Eddie stepped forward.

I slowly bent down and put my gun on the floor, kicking it backwards to James and Angel.

Eddie understood what I was doing and put his gun down on the end table.

I backed up slightly more so I was in front of the bed.

Eddie followed and mirrored me.

My guess is that he thought I wanted to talk to him… He was wrong.

He found that out once I threw a roundhouse kick to his neck.

Unfortunately for me, he grabbed my ankle, causing me to lose my balance and face-plant the floor.

Eddie's hold on my ankle tightened as he slid me across the floor, gripped onto my thigh, and yanking me up by my hair.

"Walk." he ordered.

I rolled my eyes and did what I was told, already planning on how I was going to get out of this.

Eddie bent my left arm behind me and pressed me up against a wall.

He inhaled deeply, making me cringe.

"You smell so good…"

"I don't think it's the best idea to be complimenting your nephew's girlfriend… Unless you're complimenting her arm!" I elbowed him with my right arm in the stomach, twisting my arm to punch him with the back of my fist.

He staggered backwards, giving me time to quickly throw a couple more punches to his face and a roundhouse kick to his neck.

He fell onto his back right when Angel threw my gun to me.

I stood over Eddie, pointing my gun down at him.

I glanced over at James who-apparently- had been taping this whole thing with his cell phone. Wow. What was he gonna do? Put it on YouTube?

"Stand up." I ordered Eddie.

"And if I don't?"

"I shoot."

He stood up slowly, my gun following his every move.

"Turn around."

Again, he did what he was told.

I put my gun back into my belt, and pulled out my handcuffs.

"Left arm," I said, telling Eddie to bend his left arm behind him. He did. "Okay, right."

I finished cuffing him and pushed him over to James.

"James, you come with me out to the car. Ang, untie her." I told them, jerking my thumb back toward the girl who was tied up on the bed.

They nodded and did what I told them.

And let me tell you, seeing people's faces while James and I walked out of the hotel with a guy in handcuffs was pretty entertaining.

* * *

><p>:D<p>

Like? Dislike?

xoxo,

K.J


	37. A Hot Maxscicle?

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Yo, Fang! You gotta see this!" James shrieked once he saw Fang come into the station to pick me up from work.<p>

Oh, gosh. He was _not _going to show Fang that video from Eddie's hotel room, was he?

Yes, yes he was.

Nudge and I were standing over behind Jeb's desk, getting coffee when James freaked out because he saw Fang.

I took a sip of my coffee while the two boys laughed at the video.

"That's my girl!" Fang cheered, my guess is when I kicked Eddie in the neck.

After a bit, I heard Fang mumble, "Y'know, she looks pretty hot when she's pissed."

Nudge and I burst out to laugher and went into her Nudge Cave.

Nudge had a huge mirror in her Nudge Cave, so I decided to be oh-so vain and look at myself.

I was wearing a dark blue button up tucked into blue jeans with heeled boots. Is it practical to wear heels when you're a detective? No. But I like to. I've broken many heels this way. But do I care? No.

My hair was tied up into a pony tail because I really didn't feel like straightening it this morning. Plus, Fang actually told me a few days ago that he likes it when my hair is natural. He said he likes the curliness of it, rather than the "perfectly polished" look of the straightened hair.

A few minutes later, Fang came into the Nudge Cave.

"Ready to go?" Fang asked.

I nodded, hugged Nudge goodbye and left the station with Fang.

I think if anyone saw the way we were walking, they'd automatically go, "Awwwwwwwh!"

I was walking on his right, so his right hand was slipped into my right back pocket, my left hand in his left back pocket.

It looked really cute from behind. How do I know this? Nudge took a picture.

Anywho, when we got into Fang's Jeep and started driving, he turned slightly to me and said, "Who knew you could fight like that?"

"I did." I laughed.

"Well, like I told James, you're hot when you're pissed."

"Well, thank you. That man infuriates me. Trust me, if you'd seen what I did, you wouldn't have hesitated before shooting him."

"James told me what happened. He disgusts me. I hate how nuts my family is. I feel bad for Ella, having to grow up with a family like that."

"But she's got a great father, who loves her very much. They cancel each other out."

He and I had been holding hands the entire car ride, so I squeezed his hand a little tighter.

Fang and I stopped at a light, so I leaned over and kissed him.

We both got a little caught up in it until we realized we should probably stop so Fang could drive…

"I love you Fang. So much." I whispered, kissing the back of his hand.

"I love you too."

"Fang, if we don't get inside soon, I think I might turn into a Maxscicle."

"Your place or mine, Madam?"

"Mine. I wanna change into like, sweats or something."

And that's exactly what I did when we got to my apartment.

I changed into black yoga pants from Victoria's Secret that said "VERY SEXY" across the butt and a black pullover that had a big black and white leopard print heart on the front.

Ari was with Beth, as usual, so Fang and I just laid down on the couch together, not even talking.

I closed my eyes and listened to his breathing for what felt like hours.

"Max," Fang whispered. "I wanna take you out to dinner next week. Okay?"

"Okay. Why?"

"No reason."

I shrugged and hugged him.

"I'm. So. Tired." I groaned into Fang's chest.

Fang sat up and picked me up honeymoon style and carried me into my room.

Somehow, he was still able to support me with one hand, as he pushed the comforter on my bed down so he could lay me down, then cover me up.

He went to leave, but I grabbed him by his back pocket and asked, "Where're you going?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

I nodded.

And because he loves me, he crawled into bed next to me and cuddled me against him.

Yup, life doesn't get better than this.

* * *

><p>Hey, Guys, So I'm Really Sorry That I Havent Uploaded In A While (Like, Three Days. :P). My Computer Charger Is STILL Broken. . And To Make Matters Worse, This Chapter Was OBVIOUSLY A Really Short, Filler Chapter. And I'm Really Sorry For That.<p>

I Really Wish I Could Fix My Charger, But Unfortunately, Nobody Knows What The Hell Is Wrong With It, Or If Its Even The Charger.

I'm Going To E-mail The Next Two Chapters To Myself So I'll Be Able To Upload For You Guys(:

I Dont Know When This Whole Problem With My Charger Will Be Resolved, But As Soon As It Is, A New Chapter Will Be Up, And You Guys Will Know So You Can Be Expecting More Chapters(:

Even Though This Was A Filler Chapter, I Hope You Enjoyed Anyway, And Will Review.

If You Have Any Questions, Or You Just Wanna Say Hi, Feel Free To Message Me.(:

Oh! And Before I Forget, This Story Reached 300 Reviews (Like, A Week Ago. .) And I Just Wanted To Say Thank You And That I Never Expected This Many Reviews. It's Baffling To Me To Know That People Like My Stories As Much As I Like Writing Them. (:

And Also, I've Started A New Fanfiction For "REPO! The Genetic Opera", And If You've Ever Seen The Movie Or The Play, Go Ahead And Read That Fanfiction, I'd Apprecieate The Feedback!(:

xoxox,

K.J


	38. Gunning Practice

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Eight<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Finally! Something interesting I get to do! Gunning practice.<p>

James, Angel, Sam, J.J and I were all standing in stalls, shooting at little paper people cutouts.

But, I always made sure I was far away from Sam. His aim sucks.

Don't get me wrong, I love Sam. He's a good officer and a nice guy, but his aim… not so great.

Last time we did practice, Sam was aiming for the chest of the cutout, but ended up hitting the shin. Now how does that happen?

Jeb always took pictures of us when we're practicing to test our focus, and he actually got Sam hitting the foot on camera. It was pretty funny actually.

Anyway, I held my gun up in front of me, aiming straight for the chest of the cutout when I suddenly got a chill. At first, I wasn't sure why, but then I realized, tonight I was going out to dinner with Fang.

He said it was really important, so he made me promise not to get hurt today at work.

It kind of scares me that he says it's so important.

Plus the fact that it's New Year's Eve.

I took a few breaths, re-aimed, and shot three times, all of which hit right where I aimed.

"Geeze, Max, how in the hell do you always hit your target?" Sam pouted.

I laughed, put my gun on the floor and went over to his stall.

I placed my left hand on his back and my right hand over his right hand which was wrapped around his gun.

"Like this." I said, adjusting his aim.

I was making it so his gun was pointed just below the collarbone.

"Shoot. One," he pulled the trigger once. "two," twice. "three." and a third time… All three times, hitting the mark.

"You're incredible." Sam gushed.

I smiled proudly.

"Hey, Max, can I talk to you?" Sam asked, looking down at his feet.

"Sure. About what?" I asked in return.

"Uh… Not here. C'mere." he took my hand and dragged me out of our shooting range and out to the cold ass weather of New York City in December.

"What's up, Sam?" I asked once we'd gotten outside.

"I… um… it's just that… I… Happy New Year!"

He turned around and started walking down the street toward the station.

Well, that was… odd. Very odd.

Sam isn't usually that awkward around me.

I shrugged and went back inside.

"Aye, James! Can I talk to you?" I called from the door.

A few seconds later, he was by my side.

"What's up, Max?"

"What the hell's going on with Sam?"

"Oh, please, Max, like you don't know." James said.

When he saw the confused look on my face, he elaborated, "Sam has been crazy about you for like… two and a half years."

"What?"

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V<p>

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

There is no freaking way Max could ever, ever like me. She's got Fang. And seeing them walk out of the station the way they were last week, I finally realized that.

And her helping me with my aim was just friendly… But I wished it wasn't.

She was so… perfect. Her curly blonde hair that flowed down to her shoulder blades. Her big brown eyes. She always said they looked like unbarfed chocolate, but I saw them more as melted chocolate.

The way that when she was sitting at her desk working, she'd never look away. James had accidentally dropped one of Nudge's examination equipment pieces on his foot and shattered three bones and she didn't even look up, she just continued what she was doing.

Oh, gosh, and that laugh. Hearing her laugh is like music to a guy who just got his hearing back after twenty years of being deaf.

Maximum Valencia Ride has had me head over heals for her for nearly three years and she has no fucking idea.

Every body else can see it. Even Jeb! But Max… she's never even guessed it.

And now I've lost my chance because she's with Fang and she's crazy about him.

What I'd give to just be able to kiss her. How much you wanna bet that every time Fang kisses her, he's just waiting for the next, knowing he'll get one? I'd never take something like that for granted.

Max knows what she wants, and she could change her mind in an instant. And I'd never forget that.

But I guess that doesn't matter anyway. It's not like she's my girlfriend…

* * *

><p>Hey, Guys. Sorry, Computer's Still Not Working. I'm Updating From My Sister's Computer Because I E-Mailed A Few Chaps To Myself.<p>

I Really Am Trying, You Guys. But There's Really Nothing I Can Do About The Computer At This Current Time.

Regardless, As Always, Thanks For Reading And I Hope You Enjoyed

xoxo,

K.J


	39. A Question And A Gun

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Max, can you pick my knife up? It's by your foot." Fang asked while we were eating dinner.<p>

I nodded and bent down to get his knife off the floor.

I heard him shuffling stuff around on the table, but I wasn't sure what.

When I sat back up, my heart skipped a beat and I almost dropped the knife.

Fang was smiling like crazy.

Yes, Fang was smiling. Can you guess why?

Sitting in front of me on the table was a small, square, velvet box encasing a diamond ring.

"Will you marry me, Max?"

* * *

><p>Ari's P.O.V<br>Max should have called by now.

Earlier today, Fang came over and said he was going to ask Max to marry him tonight at midnight. Well, it's midnight and she hasn't called me!

It's not like she would have said no, she's nuts about him.

I'm gonna kill that girl when she gets home for not calling me as soon as he asked. Fang showed me the ring. It was exactly Max's taste. It was silver, with diamonds wrapped around the band and then a diamond on the top of the band.

I was ripped out of thought when my cell phone started to ring. I tripped over the back of the couch and fumbled into my room.

"Max?"

"Fang just proposed to me!" she gasped.

"…And you saidddd….?"

"Of course I said yes!"

"Well, that's great, Max!"

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<br>"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" screamed the people in the restaurant that Fang and I were in.

Fang had just proposed to me and I didn't answer yet.

Right after the ball dropped in Times Square I gave him my answer; Yes.

He shot up out of his seat, grabbed me by my hand and pulled me up from mine.

He wrapped his arms around me and spun us in a circle.

Once he let me down, he kissed me.

Once we pulled back, Fang slid the ring onto my finger.

I kissed him again and smiled.

Of course, even on the night of my engagement, I couldn't just be happy, right?

Fang and I's kiss was cut off by hearing someone scream then a gunshot.

* * *

><p>Ari's P.O.V<br>Shit! You gotta fucking love it when you get a text from your little sister saying that she's stuck inside a restaurant because there's four guys with guns blocking the doors.

Apparently, Fang had called the police because the hostess of the restaurant got shot and is now dead on the floor in the front of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<br>Fang and I were huddled in a corner with a bunch of other people in the back of the restaurant with two guys pointing guns at us.

One of them seemed to recognize me when he said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Detective Max Ride."

He reached down and grabbed my arm, yanking me out of Fang's arms.

The hand with his gun was wrapped around my wrist tightly while his other creepily caressed my cheek.

"Just as beautiful in person as you are in the pictures at the station."

Fang shot up from his spot on the floor.

"Get your fucking hands off her!"

"Fang! Sit down!" I screamed.

Fang held up his hands in surrender and sat back down on the floor.

I tightly curled my hand in a fist and breathed in and out.

Being held at gunpoint is stressful enough, but also being held as a victim to a guy with a gun? Not fun.

And being a detective and being the youngest girl in a family with an older brother, I had to know how to fight… And I do.

I'd taken a few classes in martial arts when I was in my teens.

I never thought it would come in handy, but I learned how to kick someone then spin and kick them with the other foot and land on the floor on my stomach. And it actually did come in handy here.

I quickly punched the guy who was holding my arm in the jaw and kicked him in the neck, jumping up and using the other leg for another kick. I landed down on my stomach, swiftly grabbing the guy's gun out of his hands and holding it up to the other guy who had been standing next to Creepy, Laying On The Floor Unconscious Guy.

"And that's how the Rides do things." I said, oh-so cockily to the other guy.

I'm sure it scared Fang to see some guy holding a gun to me, but he knows I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't get myself shot.

* * *

><p>Hey, Guys!<p>

Well, Needless To Say, My Computer's STILL Broken, And I Have NO Idea When It Will Be Fixed.

I'm Sorry It's Been So Long Since I've Updated, But I Really Cant Do Anything About It.

I'm Trying To Get It To Work, But It's Not Working Well.

And There's Only One Chapter Left That I E-Mailed To Myself So, I Dont Know When The Next Update After That One Will Be. ):

I'm Sorry, Again.

But As Always, I Hope You Enjoyed And Will Review.

xoxo,

K.J


	40. The Hostess' Blood, Sam, And Fang Leaves

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I don't care how long I've been a detective, the smell of blood always grossed me out. And smelling that hostess' blood was starting to make my stomach turn.<p>

Where the hell was Jeb?

I was still standing, gun pointed at the man who was pointing his gun at me.

"With all due respect, Detective, you don't seem to be one who has good aim." Creepy Guy With Gun said.

"With all due respect, Douche Bag With Gun, I never miss my target."

Apparently, the guy I'd kicked in the head earlier had woken up.

Wanna guess how I figured that little bit of information out?

"Alright, that's it you little bitch!" Guy Who Was Unconscious bellowed, shooting off the floor and pulling me into a choke.

One of his arms was crossed over my neck, the other yanking at my hair.

"Don't you dare call her a bitch!"

Gotta love it when Fang gets pissed.

"Fang, sit the fuck down! It's not a good idea to piss off a guy who's got a gun!" I screamed at him.

The second I said something, Guy Who Was Unconscious ripped at my hair, which in turn, made me scream.

Thank God Jeb showed up with Sam, James, Angel and J.J after that.

Though, unfortunately for me, Guy Who Was Unconscious had ripped the gun out of my hand and was now holding it to my head.

"Drop the guns!" Sam's voice roared.

I slightly took a look at him. I hadn't even seen Sam since James told me how he felt about me.

"Let the girl go." Jeb ordered.

"Alright. I'll let her go." Guy Who Was Unconscious smirked, pushing me down onto the floor in the middle of both gunmen.

Sam slowly reached down in between the two to help me up and "protect" me… As if I needed protection.

Sam held his gun in one hand and his arm around my waist.

"Drop the guns." Sam ordered.

"And who are you to tell us what to do, pretty boy?" Guy With Gun retorted.

"Officer Sam Montgomery. Now, drop the guns and step away from the group of people."

I looked up at Sam.

He wasn't looking at the two gunmen.

He was looking past them… Straight at Fang.

Luckily, his gun was pointed toward one of the gunmen. Because, if it had been pointed at Fang, we'd be screwed.

Angel and James crept around us and quickly handcuffed the two assholes with guns.

My guess is that when they saw the police, the two other goons that had been here fled.

Angel and James brought the two guys outside while Jeb and Sam both crowded around me.

I curled into Sam's chest and tried to calm my breathing.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure I'm tough, but you'd be freaked out too if you got a gun held to your head.

Fang came over to us and put his hand on my back.

Can you picture me crying? Well, I was.

I completely broke down into tears on Sam's chest.

"Sam, I'm getting your uniform all wet, I'm sorry." I apologized, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Max. My uniform can dry, you crying is a rare occurrence."

I hugged him tightly and turned to Fang.

"You okay?" I asked.

He didn't answer, he just nodded before turning away and starting to walk out of the restaurant.

Sam and I exchanged glances.

"I guess I should go after him. Thanks, Sam."

I quickly chased after Fang.

Once I got to him, I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him to look at me.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Can we just get out of here?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

He shook his head no and started walking.

"Fang!" I called after him.

He didn't even turn around.

Just when things start to go good again, a switch flicks in his head and says, "Leave Max… Leave Max… Leave Max."

Fun, right? Ha, no.

* * *

><p>Alright, everyone. I'm SO sorry it's been so long since I've posted. As most of you will be well aware of, my computer has been broken for the past few months and I haven't the slightest clue when it will be fixed.<p>

My mom and I are going to the shop to get it checked out on Monday. Best case senario, they'll have the parts that I need and they'll be able to fix it. Worst case senario, they won't be able to fix it and I'm back at square one.

However, my uncle who is a tech advisor for a computer company, and he was able to transfer my files from my computer to my sisters- the one which I'm currently occupying. Though, I still can't access them because I don't have Microsoft Office Works on my sister's computer, but regardless, at least I have them in case I need to get a new computer.

I really just wanted to take this time to thank you all for being so paitent and sticking with me through all of my computer problems. You all have no idea how much all of your support means to me. And I also thank you for not bitching and moaning about the computer problems that I have no control over.

And also, I do have three more chapters of this story pre-written, therefore, there's three more that are definitely coming. While my computer is working, I'm going to try and write as much as possible, and e-mail it to myself, so I really do hope I'll be able to update for you all, as this is something I love doing.

All of my rambling aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review.

xoxo,

K.J


	41. Promise? Promise

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-One<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"So, have you talked to Fang?" Sam asked.<p>

"Nope. I've called… But he hasn't answered."

"What's he so upset about?"

Sam and I were at work, sitting by my desk talking about the night before.

"I don't even know. He wouldn't tell me."

"It sucks though. You really like him, don't you?"

"I really do. I just-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Max."

I frowned and looked over at Jeb.

"Jeb, I'm gonna go outside and get some air. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Mind if I join you?" Sam asked.

I shook my head no and started walking outside with him.

He and I sat outside on the steps in front of the station.

"So, Max, how are you feeling?"

Sam asked.

"I feel like crap. My fiancé isn't speaking to me for some reason unbeknownst to me."

"I wish there was something I could do, Max."

I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"That would require me actually knowing what the fuck is going on right now, which, as we both know, I don't."

"This really sucks. Sorry, Max."

I closed my eyes and tried to think back to last night and figure out what Fang could be so upset about.

"Max? Is she awake?" a male voice asked Sam.

"Probably not. She said she didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Sam's voice.

"Why not?" Male voice.

"Um… Let me see… You? Dude, you just walked out on her last night."

"Yeah… I…"

"Don't explain to me. Explain to Max. She's the one who deserves an explanation."

I felt Sam's hands on my shoulders and start to shake me to wake me up.

Even though throughout his and Fang's conversation, I was semi-coherent, I still jolted awake.

I acted like I didn't know he'd been here and asked, "Fang?"

"Yeah, can we talk?"

I nodded and waited until Sam had gone inside.

"So, last night…" Fang began awkwardly.

"You left. And didn't tell me why."

"Sorry about that. I just- I don't know. I guess I got jealous or something."

"Jealous of what?"

"Sam. I didn't like seeing him holding you. And when you were crying… I don't know, I just wished that I was the one holding you when you cried."

"Fang, Sam is my friend and my co-worker. Nothing more than that. I know you know that."

I stood up and kissed him.

"What time is it?" I asked him, noticing he had a watch on.

"Almost six."

"Ooh. I'm off."

"Whatdya say we go to my place and watch a movie or something?" Fang asked, slinging his arm over my shoulders.

I nodded and walked over to his Jeep with him.

I'd went to work with Sam this morning because he offered to take me, so I didn't have my car.

"Y'know what, Fang? Can we just lay down in your room or something? I'm tired."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>Fang and I went into is room, laid down and turned the light off without saying a word.<p>

"I saw you didn't take the ring off." Fang said, happiness in his usually monotone voice.

"You wont be able to get this ring off my finger until I'm dead. Maybe not even then."

"Good, I'm glad."

I hugged him tightly and closed my eyes again.

"Hey, Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Once I tell Abby and Ella that you and I are engaged, would you… um… consider moving in with us?"

I thought for a second.

"Well… I guess that might make it a little easier for Ari and Beth's baby situation…"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. That's a yes."

"Max, I love you. And I'll never, ever hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p>Again, sorry for the lateness of this update, and the filler-ness of this chapter, but I have good news! I GOT A NEW LAPTOP! :D So regular updates will be back! Thanks si much for bearing with me about this.<p>

Lots of love

xoxo,

K,J


	42. A Breakup And A Kiss Could Change Lives

_**Hands Where I Can See Them Chapter**_

* * *

><p>Forty-Two<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Fang, I'm gonna drive Sam up to his parents' house in New York. I'll be back later."<p>

"Fine. Whatever."

I was just getting out of bed about ten days after Fang had asked me to move in with him, while on the phone with him.

"And why are you so grumpy?" I asked.

"Max, you know I don't like Sam. Why are you driving him to New York knowing that?"

"Sam is my friend. He needs a ride, and he asked me. I'm off from work today, so I told him I would. Why cant you accept that Sam and I are just friends?"

"Because you work with him. You're with him every day, all day."

"Oh, yeah, because we'd totally be able to get away with anything when people are being shot and robbed."

"Why are you being so difficult about this, Max?"

"I am not being difficult! I'm being honest. Sam asked me for a favor, and I'm not going to tell him I wont drive him because my fiancé is stubborn and wont accept the fact that if I honestly wanted to be with Sam, I could and would."

"I'm not stubborn!" he screamed before saying, "Great. Now you made me wake Ella and Abby."

"I didn't make you do shit. You chose to scream because you know I'm right."

"You're not right! I am!"

"No you're not! You know nothing's going on with me and Sam, why the hell don't you just admit you're wrong?"

"Because I'm not! You're wrong and you know it! Make a choice, Max, either drive Sam, or you can apologize for being arrogant and then you can come over here and hang out with me, Abby and Ella."

"I'm gonna drive Sam."

"Then I want my ring back."

I hung up the phone, tore the ring off my finger and slammed it down onto the kitchen counter.

Ari came out of his room, rubbing his eyes and saw how livid I was before asking, "What's wrong? Why aren't you wearing your engagement ring?"

"Fang wants it back. I'm leaving. I'll be home later." I growled, leaving the apartment and slamming the door.

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V<p>

"Fang? Are you okay?" Abby asked, coming out of her and Ella's room.

I was leaning on the island in our kitchen with my head in my hands.

When I heard Abby's voice, I turned around, wiped a tear that was falling down my cheek and said, "Yeah, Abbs, I'm fine."

"Fang, you're crying…" she whispered, vacantly.

I sniffled a bit and wiped my eyes again.

I couldn't speak, so I grabbed piece of paper and a pen so I could write out why I was crying. I slowly was able to write down, "Max and I broke up."

I passed the piece of paper over to Abby. She gasped when she read it. She rushed over to me and hugged me tightly, knowing how upset I was.

What made it worse was that it was my fault that Max and I broke up. Max was right, I knew nothing was going on with her and Sam, but I guess, just hearing that she was spending her day off with him instead of me made me upset.

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V<p>

Once Max and I got to my parents' house, I realized that they weren't home yet.

They'd had to pick up my cousin and bring her up here too.

"You'll have to excuse my parents' weird ways. They don't take their Christmas decorations down until April, usually."

"Don't worry, my parents' are weird too." Max laughed, smiling up at me.

Her and I walked into my parents' house and I started to point things out.

We stood in the foyer while I showed her the house.

"Over there is the living room," I said, pointing to the left. "Upstairs is my mom and dad's room, and my cousin's room. And over to the right is the kitchen and my room."

Max didn't seem to be paying much attention though.

I looked over at her and tried to follow her gaze.

She was looking above us… At a little bunch of mistletoe that was tied with a red ribbon.

A shy smile spread across her face.

I know it sounds like that was planned, but it wasn't. I guess it was just the irony of the fact that her and Fang had just broken up this morning, and that there just-so-happened to be a bunch of mistletoe above our heads.

"I swear, I didn't know that, that was there." I laughed, embarrassed.

Max smiled and laughed.

"Well, who are we to fuck with tradition?" she asked, looking up at me.

Max wrapped her hand around mine and stood up on her tip-toes before she kissed me.

Yes, Maximum Ride kissed me!

Someone remind me to thank my parents for their weird decorating habits?

* * *

><p>Hey, guys! So, yes, I got a new computer, as I said before in the last update. And since getting a new computer, I've started writing another Fanfiction! Problem is, I don't know when I should begin to upload it, as "When Enemies Collide" has just started and I'm not so sure how well that one's doing. This new one, however, does have a sort of different plot. Not different as in it's never been done before, because it has, but different for me. I've never written something like this before and I need feedback, but I'm not sure when I wanted to start to upload it.<p>

The reason I'm saying this is because I wanted to get ya'lls opinions on when. Sometime in the near future or after this fanfiction is over, which, might I add, will be soon. It's quickly coming to an end- much to my dispair. I loved this Fanfiction.

I don't want to reveal what this new Fanfiction is about because I don't want to give too much information away, but I do need to know when you guys think I should start uploading it. (:

All rambling aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review.

xoxo,

K.J


	43. I Love You, You Idiot!

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Three<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Kissing Sam actually felt… good?<p>

Like, I thought it would be weird, because he's my friend, but it actually wasn't.

Sure, I'd take kissing Fang over Sam any day, but Sam wasn't completely unplesant to kiss.

I placed my hand on his shoulder while his hands held my sides.

I don't think that this was the intention of the mistletoe concept, but whatever.

After about a minute, I pulled back from Sam.

"Woah…"

"Yeah, woah is right." Sam laughed, a weak, shy smile starting to spread across his tanned face.

I turned away from him and looked down at my feet.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I said, frantically, running out of Sam's parents house and fleeing to my car.

Fucking mistletoe!

I got into my car and drove out of New York as fast as I possibly could.

I don't like Sam that way. I love Fang. Nobody else. Why does this have to be so fucking complicated? Before I knew it, I was in the parking lot of my apartment building.

I turned off the car and got out, walking up to my apartment.

I unhooked my keys from my belt loop and unlocked my front door. But I almost dropped the keys when i saw who was sitting on the couch- Fang. What the heck was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, taking my jacket off and hanging it on a little peg on the back of the front door, also hanging my keys up on our key holder.

"I came to get the ring back. But Ari told me if I didn't stay and talk to you he'd murder me in my sleep. And since your brother scares the shit out of me, I stayed."

Well, maybe I should murder Ari in his sleep.

"Well, the ring's over there on the counter. Take it and leave."

"Max, can we talk?"

I shrugged, "I guess we don't have a choice."

"Max, I'm sorry."

I shrugged again.

"Please don't turn all monosyllabic. That's my job."

Again, I shrugged, going into my room.

"Max! Where are you going?"

"To change out of what I'm wearing." I replied, closing my bedroom door.

I quickly changed out of what I was wearing into a pair of black yoga pants, a blue lace camisole, and a black t-shirt. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and went back out to Fang.

"Okay, talk." I grunted, standing in the kitchen.

"Max, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I hated having to explain to Abby why I was crying. I guess my jealousy took over and I didn't want to believe nothing was going on with Sam." Fang said, coming into the kitchen with me.

"You didn't trust me."

"What? Of course I did, Max. Still do."

"You acted like you didnt."

"Max, please believe me when I tell you I love you. More than anything."

"Then act like it."

Why was I being so difficult? I love Fang too. But it did annoy me that he hated one of my good friends and colleagues...

"I'm sorry, Max. I already said that, what more do you want me to do?"

Kiss me. That's what I want. Since obviously Fang wasn't a mind readerr, he didn't know that's what I wanted.

"You promised." I frowned, looking down at my bare feet.

"What?"

"You promised you'd never hurt me. You promised."

"I know, Max. And obviously I broke that promise. And I'm so sorry. I love you. Please tell me you love me too. I just need to hear it."

I paused. I do love Fang, I do. Why the heck was I not telling him I love him too? Why?

"Max?" Fang asked, looking worried.

"I-"

"You what, Max?" Fang persisted, looking like he was going to freak out any second.

I sighed and looked up at him.

His shaggy, jet black hair draped over his right eye slightly, making the other sick out like a sore thumb. His eyes were legitimately black. I always found that so cool that they were.

Fang gulped, probably worried because I hadn't said anything.

"Max?"

I pushed past him and went into the living room; Suddenly the kitchen was feeling very claustrophobic.

I wanted so badly to just kiss him. Why I didnt, I dont know.

Fang turned away from me, probably afraid that I was going to say I didn't love him.

"Max?" he repeated.

He looked down at his feet before starting to walk out.

"Fang... Come back here!" I yelled.

"Why?"

Okay, time to have a total Gilmore Girls moment.

"Because I love you, you idiot." I replied, sounding like Rory Gilmore from Gilmore Girls.

Fang came over to me and kissed me roughly, gripping onto the sides of my head.

I clawed at his neck as his hands slipped down to around my waist.

Once Fang and I stopped making out like it was our last days on Earth, Fang pulled back and said, "Don't you ever do that again."

"What? Kiss you?"

"No! You're welcome to do that as much as you like. I mean, scaring the shit out of me. I seriously thought you didn't love me anymore."

"That's never gonna happen. Don't worry." I smiled.

Fang came back over and kissed me one more time before looking over at the counter where the engagement ring lay. Fang looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

He went over to the counter and picked up the ring, turning it over in his palm.

What the heck's this boy planning? I kind of- no, REALLY- want to know.

Fang came back to me and slid down onto one knee.

"Maximum Valencia Ride, I love you so much. More than you'll ever understand. You're beautiful, funny, an amazing detective, and the nicest person I know. You're everything to me and more. And though I've asked this before, I want to know; Will you marry me?" Fang asked, holding the ring betwee his pointer finger and thumb of his right hand as he looked up at me.

"And though I've answered this before, yes. Of course I'll marry you." I replied as he stood up and slid the ring onto my ring finger of my left hand for the second time.

I leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"This time, that ring stays there." I whispered before kissing him again.

* * *

><p>If you couldn't tell already, I absolutely ADORE Gilmore Girls. I've mentioned it more than once in this fanfiction and in others and just had to this time.<p>

I felt like that line fit perfectly in this scene, and I did say that it's from Gilmore Girls, so don't kill me.

Hope you enjoyed, as always, and will review.

xoxo,

K.J


	44. FairyTale Moment

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Four<p>

* * *

><p><strong>June 9, 2009<strong>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"But I don't want to wear a strapless dress!" Abby whined, looking up at me, frowning.<p>

"Well, it's my wedding. Take what I give you." I laughed, pulling her closer to me and half-hugging her.

"But it's also Fang's wedding. I can make him make you give me a dress with straps!" Abby said matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes and gave in.

"Fine, how about the dress be strapless but you can have those little clear elastic straps?" I asked, attempting for a comprimise.

"You happy?" Abby asked.

"No," I replied, simply. "You?"

"No."

"Deal." we both said at the same time, playfully shaking each other's hands.

Yes, that's right, Abby was sitting with me in Fang's/my (yes, I'd moved in with them) apartment as I attempted to pick out bridesmaid's dresses for Fang and I's wedding from a magazine for David's Bridal. The date was slowly creeping up on us, October 9th, by the way, and I needed someone to help me. And since Abby and I had gotten much closer recently, I figured, why the hell not? Plus, Fang wasn't there at the time- he was bringing Ella to Tess' mom's house in upstate New York- so it was the perfect time to bring out the wedding crapola.

"Ooh! Max! Have you picked out your dress yet? This one would look so pretty on you!" Abby squealed, pointing to a beautiful wedding gown in the magazine we'd been thumbing through.

"Yes, I picked one. My mom's the only one who knows what it looks like. Unfortunately, it pretty much strangles me, but I guess that's the price you pay when you're getting married." I laughed, looking at the pretty little fourteen year old next to me.

Yes, Abby's fourteen now. Her birthday is March 16th.

"Oh, you're excited. Your wedding is exactly four months away." Abby smiled, leaning back down over the magazine.

"Of course I am. I'm marrying the man of my dreams. I just wish there wasn't so much detail and planning that had to go into this whole ordeal." I groaned, flopping back onto the couch we were sitting on.

"But the planning and detail makes it all the more fun! Like, the flowers and the dresses and all of the pretty decorations! Ah! I love weddings! I love dresses!" Abby squeaked, flopping back next to me.

"Abby, do you see what I'm wearing now? I have on torn up jeans and a ribbed tank top that shows about half of my stomach, and a pair of sneakers that I've had since the ninth grade. Do you honestly think I enjoy looking through pages and pages of dresses?" I asked, reffering to my outfit.

"Every girl likes looking through dresses secretly." Abby laughed.

"Abby, I'm a detective for a living. I carry a gun and pepper spray around my waist, and I go on dangerous cases every day of my life. I've gotten the shit beat out of me, and I've beat the shit out of people. I'm not one to go prancing around in dresses and heels."

"Okay, well, I'll give you the detective part, since you ARE a detecive. And about the pepper spray and gun, you know that makes Fang feel a lot better about your safety. As far as the getting the shit beat out of you and beating the shit out of people, makes sense considering the whole situation about Eddie. And, Max, you look so pretty in dresses, I don't see why you don't wear them more often... Fang thinks you look amazing in dresses too. He told me."

I laughed and smiled, closing my eyes and imagining myself in my wedding dress.

"Then again, he also said he thinks you look amazing in anything. But he has to say that, he's your fiance." Abby laughed, closing our magazine and sticking it into a drawer underneath the coffee table.

I smiled.

"Honeys! I'm home!" Fang called, cheesily as he walked through the apartment's front door.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, standing up and going over to kiss him.

"Hey, Babe." I said, kissing him lightly and going into the kitchen to sit on one of the counters.

"Hey, Max. Hey, Abby." Fang said, sounding exhausted, dropping like a ton of bricks onto the couch next to Abby.

"Fang, please tell Max she looks beautiful in dresses. She doesn't believe me." Abby pouted.

"Max looks beautiful in anything," Fang muttered turning his head into the couch cushions. But not before I heard him mutter, "Or nothing.", which earned him a punch to the stomach from Abby.

"Eww! Fang! That's gross!" she whined, shooting up off the couch and running into her and Ella's room.

Once she was gone, I hopped off the counter and padded over to Fang, kneeling down in front of him.

"Could you not scare the little girl?" I laughed, leaning over to kiss him again.

"But she's my sister. It's my job." Fang joked, trapping my lips with his again.

I didn't reply, I just kissed back, letting him win this battle.

"Fang, we're getting married in four months. How in the hell has so much gone by so quickly?" I asked once he sat up and pulled me onto his lap.

"I know, right? Last I remember I was proposing. Then we were breaking up... Then I was proposing again. Now it's all about tuxes and dresses and flowers and invitations and decorations. Granted, some things were easier than others... Like the flowers, red roses of course, but still, it's not an easy process. But it's gonna be well worth it when your last name changes." Fang smiled, nuzzling his nose against mine.

"You know, what you just said reminded me of a quote I've always loved; 'There should only ever be one thing a man wants to change about his girl... Her last name'." I whispered, kissing his lips and running one of my hands down his left arm.

"Which is true. Max, you know I'd never ever ask you to change for me. You're perfect just the way you are. Nothing about you needs changing except your last name. Do I worry about you every day at work? Of course. But would I ever do anything to keep you from something, such as your job, that you love because I wanted it to be different? Never. And by the way, that was just a random example. Though I do worry about you every day."

Fang looked up at me and pressed his lips lightly to the side of my neck, right where my pulse point was.

"Your heartbeat is racing, Max." Fang mumbled against my neck, mocking how he makes my heart beat spaz out.

"Your fault, not mine." I replied, leaning my head back slightly.

"I love you, Max." Fang said, detaching his lips from my neck and twining his fingers with mine.

"I love you too."

And with that, we kissed, like a perfect Disney, fairy-tale moment.

* * *

><p>Not to toot my own horn, but I REALLY liked this chapter. I think it's one of the best I've ever written.<p>

On that topic, **what's your favorite chapter of this story?** I'd love to hear! (:

xoxo,

K.J


	45. Too Much?

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Five<p>

* * *

><p>June 17, 2009<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Mom, you honestly don't think this is too much?" I asked staring at myself in the three-sector mirror in the bridal shop my mom and I were in.<p>

"Max, it's beautiful. Don't try to talk yourself out of getting this dress. Last week, when we were here, you fell in love with it the second you saw it on the rack." Mom smiled, adjusting the veil that lay on my head.

I smiled and pictured myself walking down the isle at my wedding on my dad's arm, looking up at Fang standing at the altar, a smile on his face, his obsidian eyes glinting in the sunlight shining through the church windows. Abby, my mom, Nudge and Angel stood to the right of the altar, while James, who'd gotten much closer to Fang stood behind him, assuming the place of Best Man, considering Fang doesn't have any brothers, nor does he have a father who could be there to see his son be married since he's in jail.

The isle I walked along was lined with red rose bouquets, which I admired as I walked down the isle along side my dad.

"I'll take it." I whispered, looking at myself in the mirror, coming out of my fantasy.

"Max, you're beautiful. Fang is a very, very lucky man."

"And I'm one damn lucky woman to have someone like him. He's... Perfect." I croaked, a tear sliding down my cheek, stepping down from the podium I was on, and speed walking to the changing room where my clothes (a pair of black destroyed jeans, an army green ribbed tank top and black converse) were. I quickly changed, sliding my dress back into it's bag.

I also took my veil off and hung it on the top of the dress' hanger.

I took the dress off the hook it had been hung on and carried it out to Iris, the bridal shop's worker who was helping me.

"Find everything okay, Max?" Iris asked, beaming brightly and taking the dress from me.

"Yes, thank you, Iris. I just have one question; As for one of the bridesmaid's dresses, my future sister-in-law is a little worried about her dress slipping down her chest during the ceremony and reception because she's young, she's fourteen, and so I was wondering if, for the size one dress, you could sew some of those clear elastic straps onto it so that problem doesn't happen?"

"Of course, Max. That's not a problem at all." Iris chirped, skipping off to the alter room of the shop to, I assumed, make the changes to Abby's dress.

All of the bridesmaid's dresses were different, but they were all the same beautiful champagne color. Champagne and white were the colors for the wedding. Ironically enough because I hate champagne.

My mom's dress was different too.

* * *

><p>"Fang! I'm home!" I called as I pushed open the door to our apartment.<p>

"Be out in a second!" Fang yelled from our room.

I dropped my purse onto one of the kitchen counters and hopped up next to it.

Fang came out into the kitchen and stood in front of me, placing his hands on either sides of my hips.

"How'd the fitting go?" Fang asked, smiling up at me.

"Good. I'm still in love with the dress. And I'm sure you'll love it too."

"Why's that?"

"You'll see." I whispered, locking my arms and legs around him, bending down to kiss his lips.

"Fang, I love you. Forever, for always and no matter what." I pushed him slightly further away from me, just so I could get off the counter before returning my lips to his and pulling him back to me.

Once I did though, Fang turned us around and pressed me up against the refridgerater.

"I love you too, Max. Forever." he mumbled before moving his lips from mine to my neck.

I closed my eyes and slid my hands down his back, into his back pockets.

Fang slowly started to slide the strap of my tank top down my left arm.

"Fang... the kids." I whispered, sadly, arching my back into him.

"Ella's still with Tess, and Abby's at school for anoter hour. Don't worry about them."

I leaned my head back on the fridge and pulled him closer, enjoying the feeling of his lips on my neck. Fang desperately clawed at my hips pulling me- if possible- closer to him.

"I miss this, Max." Fang groaned against my neck.

"Missed what?" I asked, not fully understanding."

"This. We haven't... In a while." Fang replied, moving his lips back to mine.

"A while? It's been a week. A little more than a week, actually. But still." I laughed, kissing him again.

"So?"

"You're hopelessly addicted to sex." I joked, pushing off the fridge and walking him backward to our room.

"Or addicted to you." he whispered, kissing my cheek, trailing his lips down my neck.

I kicked our bedroom door open and pushed him through it, breaking away from our kiss.

Fang tripped backwards and landed on our bed.

I was about to go over and kiss him when the phone on our bedside table began to ring.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath, crawling onto the bed, passing Fang and laying down on my stomach before I reached for the phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Max? It's Ari." Ari's familiar voice said on the other end.

"What's up, broski?" I asked, laughing slightly at my attempts to sound cool.

I felt the bed behind me dip as Fang crawled up next to me and kissed my shoulder.

"Beth needs to ask you something, hold on, I'm gonna pass the phone to her." Ari told me.

I nodded, though he couldn't see it, and turned to face Fang.

He leaned over and kissed my lips for a few seconds before I heard Beth say, "Hey, Max? Listen, for your wedding, I was wondering, would you mind coming with me to go shopping for a dress sometime soon? I just don't want to get something that will be too much like a dress in the bridal party or something."

"Of course, Beth. When do you want to go?" I asked, itching to kiss Fang again.

"How does tomorrow sound?"

"I'm actually working tomorrow. But what about Saturday?"

"Perfect! Would you like to talk to Ari more? Or..."

"Yeah, can you put him back on?"

A few seconds passed before Ari came onto the line, "Hey, Max... Again."

I smiled slightly.

"So, Ari, how is the decorations for the baby's room going?" I asked.

After I moved out of Ari and I's apartment, Beth moved into Ari's apartment.

They had decided to turn Ari's old room into a nursery, and my old room into their room. Lots of work, but well worth it.

"Great, actually. We're almost done. We- okay, I- have to just put the crib together and we're done."

"Well, I hope all goes well. I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow." I rushed through that sentence, everything coming out in a jumble.

Ari said his goodbye, as did I, and we hung up.

Fang had changed how he was laying, moving onto his back, which made it much easier for me to just roll so I was laying next to him, propping myself up on my elbows.

"So, where were we?" I asked, biting my lip and leaning up, pressing my lips to his.

* * *

><p>Woohoo!<p>

I love being able to update so often now. :3

Countdown Until My Birthday: 30 Days.

Me=Excited About That.

xoxo,

K.J


	46. Tess?

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Six<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Am I crushing your arm? I can move." I asked, looking at my fiance, tracing circles on his bicep with my middle finger.<p>

"Don't you dare." Fang mumbled, tiredly, resting his head on my shoulder.

I smiled, kissing him lightly.

Fang and I were laying in our bed, our comforter draped over us.

"Fang! Max! I'm home! Bobby's here too!" Abby's voice called from the living room.

Both Fang and I's eyes widened and we both somehow gained a ton of energy and shot out of bed to get dressed.

I opened my dresser and pulled out under garments, jeans, a thick, plain white belt, a brown camisole, and a sheer white long-sleeved shirt.

I quickly threw them on and looked at Fang who was just pulling a shirt on after putting jeans on.

He and I rushed out of our room and found Abby and Bobby in the kitchen getting drinks.

"H-hey, guys." I stuttered once I'd gotten out of Fang and I's room.

"Hey, Stutters?" Abby laughed, mocking my stuttering and breathlessness.

I nervously ran my fingers through my hair and looked over at Fang.

"So! Abby! How was school?" Fang asked, taking the spotlight off of me.

I smiled. Woo-hoo! My groom-to-be's got my back!

"Good, I had a Math test that I'm sure I failed, but live and learn. How was your day?" Abby asked, raising an eyebrow.

Smart little demon.

**Sadly**,(note the sarcasm) Fang didn't get to answer. Everyone got too distracted by my phone ringing.

In one long stride, I made it over to the counter where my purse lay and began to rummage through it for my cell phone.

I eventually found it and flicked it open, "Hello?"

"Max? It's Mason." Nudge said, sounding a little uneasy.

"Hey, Nudge. You okay? You sound a little distracted."

"Um. Yeah. Well, not so much. Could you come down to the hospital? I'm sure you're with Fang, but well, I just kind of need my best friend here."

"Why the hospital? Is everything okay?"

"No." and the line went dead.

I closed my phone and shoved it into my back pocket.

"Um, that was Nudge. She asked me to come down to the hospital, but she didn't say why."

"Is everything okay?" Abby asked.

"Nudge said no. And now I'm scared. She wouldn't ask me to come if it weren't important."

Then again, it's probably a good thing she didn't call about twenty minutes ago...

I assumed Abby could see that I was worried, because she came over and wrapped her thin arms around my waist, hugging me tightly.

Once I stopped hugging Abby, I grabbed my sneakers, shoving them onto my feet as I started to leave.

Before I left, I quickly gave Fang a kiss goodbye.

His right arm wrapped around my waist as he gave me a reassuring kiss.

Once I pulled away from him I frowned, really beginning to worry about Nudge, and also being sad that I had to stop kissing him.

"Alright, guys, I'll be back later... I hope." I laughed weakly leaving the apartment and running down to my car.

I drove as fast as I could, running inside to the front desk.

"Hi, my friend Monique Mason called me, do you know where she is?" I asked, frantically.

"She's up on the third floor. That's the girlfriend of the guy who got shot in the stomach, right?"

"Shot in the stomach?"

Oh. My. God. James!

That's why Nudge was so freaked.

"Yeah. Room 3569." the woman behind the desk yelled after me as I ran off to the elevator.

When that didn't come fast enough, I opted for the stairs.

I bolted up them, taking two or three steps at a time and ran until I found Nudge.

She was outside a hospital room pacing, and biting her nails.

I ran over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Nudge, I heard what happened. Is he okay?" I asked, starting to freak out.

"He's okay. He's bandaged and unconscious from blood loss, but he's supposed to be fine. Sam, Angel and Jeb are already inside. We were waiting for you to get here. Sam's also got some girl with him. His girlfriend, I think. She's got a daughter. She's sooooo cute! She's got these beautiful dark eyes!" Nudge cooed.

I smiled and pushed the door to James' room open, almost dropping my phone on the floor.

"Tess?" I asked, seeing the woman sitting on Sam's lap, holding a little, dark-haired girl in her arms.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up at me.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"You look familiar, but I can't say I remember a name."

_That's probably because she only time you ever saw me, I was asleep in your ex's bed..._

I didn't get to tell Tess who I was, because Ella said enough, "Max!" she cheered.

"Wait... Max... I should have put that together sooner. You're Fang's girlfriend. I didn't know you worked at the NYPD." Tess said, remembering me.

"Fiancee, actually," I corrected, holding up my left hand so Tess could see my ring, "But yeah, I'm a detective."

Ella unwrapped her arms from around Tess' neck and started to reach toward me.

"Looks like she wants you, Max." Tess frowned.

I walked over to her and picked Ella up out of Tess' arms.

I averted my attention from Sam and Tess to James- the reason I'm even here.

I quickly strode over to James' hospital bed and looked down at him, looking so helpless.

Why the heck is James always the one to get shot?

I adjusted Ella in my arms and held her tightly, resting her slightly on my hip so I didn't drop her.

Once I left James' side, I asked, "Hey, Sam? Can I talk to you real fast? Won't take long. Promise."

He nodded and waited for Tess to get off his lap before coming outside of James' hospital room to talk.

"Um... How do you know Tess?" I asked, a little confused.

"I met her when I was shopping with my cousin one day. How do _you_ know Tess? And how does she know Fang?"

"Tess is Fang's ex. Ella's his daughter."

"Well, Tess is my girlfriend. And don't you dare ruin this for me, Max."

My eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"I have spent the last three years of my life wishing you were mine. Especially after that kiss. Now I have someone who I love and loves me back. Don't you dare ruin this for me. I will not let you fuck this up for me. You've fucked up every one of my previous relationships, and I never thought I'd be able to get over you. Now I have an you're pissed because she just-so-happens to be your fiance's ex. Well, guess what, just because she is doesn't mean you can control my relationships!"

"Sam! We're friends. I would never try to control your relationships. So, you're with Tess. I'm happy for you. A little weirded out that if you get married to Tess, Ella would be both of our step-daughter, but either way, I will not stand here and let you completely besiege me. Not only that, but you're accusing me of doing something I didn't. So you know what? Screw you, Sam. Take Ella back inside. And tell Mason I'll be back when you're not here."

I handed Ella back to him and kissed her forehead before leaving the hospital, completely livid.

* * *

><p>Hi, Everyone!<p>

Happy Thanksgiving, to those who celebrate!

And if not, Happy Thursday!

Hope you enjoyed.

xoxo,

K.J


	47. Author's Note!

Hey, Everyone! I started a story on FictionPress! My profile for that is linked on my Fanfiction profile, and it would mean so much to me if you read it! Obviously, it has nothing to do with_ Maximum Ride_ or _REPO! The Genetic Opera_, but I still hope you'll read it and give it a chance. It's under the 'horror' section, as it is supposed to be a scary-ish story. From what's up so far, it's not at all scary just because I'm just introducing the characters.

You don't have to go ahead and read it if you don't think it would be something you're interested in, but it would mean an aweful lot to me if you'd check it out and review.

Sorry that this wasn't a "real" update, but I will be updating either **November 29****th**** or 30****th****.** Possibly earlier.

Like I said before, if you do go ahead and read my story on FictionPress, I really to appreciate it and thank you so much!

It shouldn't be too hard to find if you go to it from my profile here, or if you just look it up in the 'horror' section, it's called _Halloween Nights _by **The Girl With The Silly Smile. **The same name as I am on here.

xoxo,

K.J

P.S: Also, if on there, or on one of my Fanfictions, I was thinking I could do a "Fact About K.J" at the end of each update. Maybe on _Young Girl _on here so ya'll could get to know me a little more. If that's something you think you'd be interested in seeing, please let me know via review on here or FictionPress or through PM. (Obviously, the 'fact' wouldn't be something insanely personal, but just something interesting about me)


	48. A Hickey And A Right Hook

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Fang! Fang! Damnit, Fang, where the hell are you?" I screamed as I bust through the front door of our apartment.<p>

"One second, Max!" Fang yelled from the bathroom.

I looked to my left and saw Abby sitting on the couch with Bobby as they watched a movie.

"Hey, guys" I said, frantically.

"Hey, Max." Abby beamed, holding tightly to Bobby's hand.

Fang came out of the bathroom, his hair soaked, and a few drops of water trickling down his bare chest as he zipped his jeans up.

I quickly walked over to him, placing my hands on his chest and pushing him back to our bedroom.

"I'm gonna kill Sam. Slow and painful death." I growled.

"Why? What'd he do?"

"He blamed me for ruining his relationships. He also said that because he's got a new girlfriend, who is Tess, by the way, I need to stay out of his way and not fuck it up for him." I said through gritted teeth.

"Tess is dating Sam? Maybe now they'll both be out of our hair. Was Ella at the hospital too?"

"Yeah. I didn't get to see her much though. I held her for a little while, but then when Sam basically bitched me out, I gave her back to him and told him to bring her back to Tess so I could come home. I was so pissed. I can't even believe he brought up that damn kiss."

"What kiss?" Fang asked, hesitantly.

Ah, shit, I forgot I didn't tell him about that.

"It was nothing. That day we broke up back in the beginning of the year, when I drove him up to New York, we kissed. I mean, we were standing in his parents' foyer and there was a bunch of mistletoe above us. It's not like I kissed him or vise versa. It's tradition."

Fang paused for a second before asking, "Was it just a little peck or what? We were broken up for a few hours, Max..."

I sighed. I knew this. And I felt bad about kissing Sam. And now I get to listen to Fang telling me I'm an asshole for kissing another guy when we were broken up for a few hours.

"Fang, there's a difference in how I kissed him and how I kiss you. I love you, and you know that."

"Oh, please. There can't be that big of a difference."

"What? Need me to prove it?"

"Yes."

I laughed at his monosyllables and stepped a bit closer to him.

"This is how I kissed him." I whispered before pressing my lips really lightly to his. So lightly in fact that it hardly felt like I was kissing anyone.

Once I pulled back from him, I waited for a reaction.

He didn't seem to have one.

"And this is how I kiss you."

I slid my hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck before kissing him like I usually do.

He twisted around and slammed me up against a wall in our bedroom.

"Oh yeah. Definitely a difference." Fang panted, once our mouths stopped what they were doing about five minutes later.

I laughed slightly and grabbed onto the waistband of his jeans with four fingers.

I looked up at him and pushed down, forcing him down onto the floor.

I dropped down onto my knees and crawled on top of him before kissing him again.

"Well, someone's a little aggressive, aren't we?" Fang mocked, sliding his hands into my back pockets.

"Yeah. But that's because I need you to believe me."

"I do. Promise. Aaaaaand I really, _really_ want you right now. But Abby and Bobby are out in the living room and since Abby can't stand it when I say something slightly suggestive about you, I think she'd flip."

Fang rolled me over onto my back and leaned over me, kissing my lips, then moving to my neck.

I could feel Fang smiling against my skin as his left hand held onto my side, a few fingers slightly pushing my shirt up.

"Do you have a naturally fast heartbeat or is it just when you're around me?" Fang mocked as he made it to my pulse-point.

"Both. But it's worse when I'm with you." I replied, digging my nails into the carpet and arching my back slightly.

"Oh yeah! Points for Fang!"

I laughed and was just about to bring his head up a little more to kiss him again when I heard a knock on our bedroom door and Abby's voice say, "Max? Fang? Is everything okay? I heard a bang."

I laughed, pushed him off me gently and went over to the door.

"Everything's fine, Abbs. Your 'intelligent' brother fell on his ass." I laughed, hiding the fact that I'd pushed him after I'd opened the door.

"Bull! She pushed me... Kind of."

"Interesting. Well, I just wanted to tell you guys that Bobby's mom is here to pick us up."

"For what?"

"It's Bobby's brother's birthday today and she's taking us out to dinner."

I looked back at Fang and saw him nod, as if telling me he knew and already okay'd it.

"Alright, Hon. See you later."

I hugged her and waved goodbye to her, Bobby and Bobby's mom as they left the apartment.

As she was walking out the door she said, "And you might want to look in a mirror, Max!"

I took Abby's advice and went into the bathroom.

I couldn't help but laugh when I realized what she was talking about; A decently sized red hickey on the side of my neck.

"Nice, Fang. Real nice." I said, loud enough for him to hear.

I jumped slightly when he showed up next to me, silently.

"Please go back to the hospital and let Sam see you with a hickey on your neck. It would make my day if I saw him freak out and leave because you had a hickey from me."

I laughed and smiled, "I don't think he'd care. He's got Tess."

"Max, he wouldn't have freaked out on you if he didn't still have feelings for you."

"I dunno. I just hope he doesn't. And if I go back to the hospital, you're coming with me. I'm not going back there alone."

"Of course. I'll get to be with my two favorite girls. You and Ella. Well, Abby too, but she's with Bobby."

I jumped excitedly into his arms and kissed him.

"You're the best, you know that?"

"Of course. I'm Fang."

"Well, you're not cocky at all."

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Ella screamed once Fang and I walked into James' hospital room.<p>

"Hey, Ells." Fang smiled, looking at Tess, as if asking permission to hold his own daughter.

Tess stood and handed Ella to Fang, kissing her head as she left her arms.

Fang came back to my side and death-glared at Sam.

Sam returned his death-glare, but didn't say anything. Well, to Fang at least.

"Max, can I talk to you?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"I guess, why?"

He didn't answer, he just let Tess off his lap and started walking outside of James' room.

I cut him off and walked out first.

"Okay, what?"

"Thought you weren't coming back until I was gone."

"I wanted to be here for Nudge."

"And you brought Fang?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

"I don't like him."

"Well, I don't particularly care what you think. I didn't want to say this in front of Ella earlier, but you, Sam, can go fuck yourself."

And then I hit him. Hard too. I rose my hand and punched him, square in the jaw.

He stumbled backward, gripping his jaw and glared.

"Whatcha gonna do? Hit me back? Oh, that's right, you can't, can you? Looks like I win this round."

* * *

><p>Hooray for a Faxy chapter!<p>

And all I have to say is: GO MAX!

Hope you enjoyed!

Please review!

xoxo,

K.J


	49. Wake Up Hickies

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Eight<p>

* * *

><p><strong>August 10, 2009<strong>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Uggghhhnnnngg." I groaned, rolling over and burying my head in Fang's bare chest, not wanting to wake up and trying to ignore my alarm clock.<p>

"Turn that damn thing off." Fang grunted.

I reached my hand behind me and slammed it down on the top of my alarm clock, finally putting an end to the beeping.

"Are you working today?" Fang asked, his eyes still closed.

"No. And I'm going back to sleep. It's like six a.m. I don't have to meet up with my mom for more planning until noon."

"What more do you have to do?"

"I still have to go in for my last fitting, to make sure my dress still fits like a glove. And Abby's dress is still too big on her, so we have to get that altered. And we're dropping off the menu at the caterer's restaurant so she can practice making everything."

"So you have a few hours still?"

I nodded, my ear rubbing against his chest.

Fang's arms coiled around me and pulled me up slightly so my head was laying on his shoulder.

He then slid down slightly so his face was about even with mine and kissed me.

"If you're trying to wake me up, I can assure you, it's not working." I grumbled, tiredly.

"Then I guess I'll have to try harder." he whispered, kissing me again, this time rougher and longer.

I figured I should just give in and kiss him back or he'll never give up.

I'm gonna take a guess and say Fang had a very PG-13 or R rated dream, because his right hand held onto my right thigh in between my legs while the other started to slide up my/his shirt. Usually, regardless of the weather, I would wear a pair of boy-shorts and one of Fang's t-shirts or button ups to bed. Which explains that last bit.

"Shouldn't you probably go wake up Abby for school?" I whispered, breathlessly against his mouth.

"Not yet. She'd kill me if I woke her up before seven."

Well, since I was awake now, I decided to kiss Fang again.

"You do realize how dangerous it is to wake me up, right?"

"I'll take the chance." Fang mumbled, trapping my lips with his.

I laughed and kissed him back until he decided to change his target from my lips to my neck.

"Fang, I swear if you give me another hickey, I'm gonna beat you to death. Mainly because if I see my mom and Abby with it, they'll want to kill _me_."

"Oh, they can deal. Or, you could always wear a turtleneck."

"In August? You're nuts!"

"Then I'll just make it lower so it's harder to see."

"They'll see it some way or another. I have to wear my wedding dress today, so it'll be seen somehow."

"Then who cares where it is?"

Really? We're arguing about him giving me a hickey? Most pointless argument ever.

* * *

><p>"Maaaaaax. Am I gonna get to wear my dress for the wedding today? Oh, and am I going to get to see yours? Am I? Am I?" Abby screeched as we walked into the bridal shop with my mom.<p>

"Yes and no. Nobody gets to see my dress until the day except my mom."

"Aww. C'mon, I won't tell Fang! I promise!"

"Sorry, Abby. You'll see it in two months."

Abby crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I'll take you and Bobby out for ice cream later to make it up to you."

"Pouting over." Abby smiled, skipping over to the girl who always helps me when I come in here's desk.

"Max!" she cheered, coming over and hugging me.

"Hey, Iris!" I chirped, hugging back.

"And Mrs. Ride, always nice to see you too. And, I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met before..." Iris frowned after seeing Abby.

"Oh, sorry, Iris! This is my fiance's little sister, Abby. She's the one we need to make the dress alteration for."

"Well, Abby, let's go do that, why don't we? Max, your dress is already in that dressing room ready for you to try it on."

I nodded and went with my mom over to the dressing room Iris had pointed to and went inside.

I lifted the plastic dress bag off of my dress and looked at it.

Beautiful. The only word that could describe my dress.

I stripped out of my clothes and pulled my dress on, holding it to my chest and asking my mom to zip up the back.

"You are so beautiful, Max. Inside and out." Mom sobbed as she zipped up the back.

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled, wiping a tear from my eye and hugging her tightly.

I looked quickly at myself in the mirror.

"I'm gonna go ask Iris where my shoes are. I guess Abby's gonna get to see my dress after all." I laughed, walking over to Iris' office.

"Iris, where're my heels?" I asked as I stepped through the door.

Abby's head snapped up and her mouth dropped open when she saw me.

"Holy crap, Max. You look amazing." Abby cooed.

"Don't you dare tell Fang what my dress looks like!" I told Abby, narrowing my eyes at her. "Anyway, Iris, my shoes?"

"They're right over there, Honey." Iris smiled, looking behind me and gesturing to my heels.

"Thanks!" I chirped, bending down to get them and running back to my mom.

I sat down on the podium and pulled my shoes onto my feet.

I stood up and took another look at myself in the mirror.

"Max? You look stunning. But I think you have something on your chest." Mom said as she sat in a chair behind me, looking at her only daughter standing in a wedding dress.

I think it was finally hitting her that now she had to give me away.

Sure, I'll always be her's and my dad's little girl, but now I was going to be Fang's wife, Ella's step-mom, Fang's parents' daughter-in-law, and Abby's aunt.

I stepped down off the podium and looked closer at where my mom said she thought she saw something. I couldn't help but laugh, remembering my conversation with Fang earlier that morning.

"Hey, Max? Isn't your garter supposed to be in with your dress? Where is it?" Mom asked.

"I'm not sure. Can you go ask Iris?"

She nodded and went to ask Iris.

Frankly, I feel like that's going to be Fang's favorite part of the wedding. I get a ring, and he gets to act insanely sexual in front of our friends and family and not give a fuck.

I foresee one of these two events occurring; 1.) Him going the less sexual way and just slide it off with his hands. Or 2.) He can **(be like K.J's dad at his second wedding and)** take it off with his teeth.

Okay, which of those do you think he'd go with?

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Sorry to bring it up again, but I just recently uploaded the second chapter of my story on FictionPress.

Like I said, you don't have to read it, but it would mean a lot of you did.

Aside from that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review.

xoxo,

K.J


	50. Dance and Max's Clothes, Or Lack Thereof

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Nine<p>

* * *

><p><strong>September 26, 2009<strong>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Max, I know you like being in charge, but you have to let Fang lead!" Nudge scolded me, pushing Fang away from me and smacking my shoulder.<p>

"Hey, I'm good at being in the lead."

"Not for dancing! The man leads!"

"Sexist bas-" I began.

"Max!" Nudge screamed, obviously frustrated.

I groaned and flopped down on Nudge's living room couch next to James.

"How do you live with her?" I muttered.

Yes, James and Nudge had finally moved in together.

"Hey, she doesn't force me to dance with her." James replied, laughing.

"Max, James, since you're both sitting here I'll demonstrate how Max _should_ be dancing with Fang, considering he hasn't had a single problem all night."

I rolled my eyes at Nudge's comments and watched as she danced with Fang, occasionally pointing things out to me and complimenting Fang's dancing.

Fang mentioned something about Abby forcing him to dance with her, but I hardly paid attention.

Don't get me wrong, I love Fang, but we've both been on edge for the entire month. October 9th was quickly approaching and _everyone_ was on edge. Me, Fang, Abby, Ari, Beth, my parents, Fang's mom, everyone at the station... _Everyone_.

Speaking of people at the station, Sam and I still weren't speaking. Probably because I punched him in the face, but I can't be sure. He's still with Tess. It's funny though because Ella _hates _Sam. She's almost seven, so she talks... A lot. And she once told me that she prefers me over Sam. I felt a sense of accomplishment when she told me that. Fang liked it too.

"Okay, Max, now it's your turn!" Nudge chirped, letting go of Fang.

I groaned and stood up, going over to Fang, holding one of his hands and resting the other on his shoulder. One of his hands held mine, the other held my side.

"I don't like letting other people be in charge." I muttered, partly to myself and partly to Fang.

"Don't worry, Max. It's making Nudge happy that you asked her to teach you to dance. Just be patient, she's excited."

"Patience is a virtue, Maximum!" Nudge yelled from her kitchen, using my full name.

"My virtues are fucked, Monique!" I screamed back, tripping over my feet and almost falling onto the floor, had it not been for Fang catching me.

My lower back landed right on the crook of his left arm while his right held my face.

Fang's right hand slipped down from my cheek to the back of my neck as we looked at each other.

Fang leaned down and kissed me lightly before Nudge interrupted, screaming, "Ohmigosh! That could have been so cute if Max hadn't fallen to make it happen!"

Fang lifted me back up and laughed at Nudge's comment.

"I can't help it. I'm a goddess on my knees!" I joked, obviously kidding about being graceful.

Fang's cell phone interrupted everyone's laughter.

He pulled it out of his pocket and flicked it open.

"Hello?... Yeah. Okay. Yeah. We'll be there in five. Maybe ten. She looks like she's gonna kill her best friend. Alright bye... Yeah, tell her I love her too. Bye, Tess." he said into the phone.

"Tess ready for us to get Ella?" I asked, assuming that's what he'd been talking about.

"Yeah. She's down at the station with Sam. Didn't you say you needed something from your desk anyway?"

I nodded.

"Aww. You have to leave?" Nudge pouted.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'll see you at work tomorrow... Both of you."

I hugged Nudge and James goodbye and left with Fang.

After about five minutes driving and another five making out with Fang, he and I decided to go inside the station.

Fang found Tess and Ella and began talking to her about some arrangement for the next few weeks.

I went over to my desk to look for a few case files that Jeb had asked me to look through, but I couldn't find them.

"Jeb! Where're those case files? They were on my desk, but they're not here now..." I called to Jeb, who was at his desk.

Jeb got up and came over to me.

"I think Sam said something about checking them out too. You could ask him if he knows where they are."

"I don't particularly want to talk to him. He's really not worth my time."

"Max. I don't like rifts between my employees."

"And I don't care. There's a lot of things I will come to you for advice on, but this isn't one of them. He started this, and he's gonna end it."

"I think you started it. You punched him. He was black and blue for a week."

"Then I guess my right hook is better than I thought. He completely attacked me! He yelled at me outside of James' hospital room."

"And then you punched him."

"I can't believe you're siding with him on this."

I gave him a disgusted look and went over to Fang to tell him I needed to leave.

After saying goodbye to Tess, Fang, Ella and I left to go back to our apartment.

Someone's gonna need to remind me not to kill Jeb at work tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"You did good dancing tonight." Fang smiled as we laid in bed later that night.<p>

"Are you kidding? I tripped over my own two feet. You're gonna need to make sure I don't fall at our wedding."

"We still haven't decided what song we're going to dance to."

"Well, I have a few in mind. I already have the song I want to dance with my dad to ready to go. The singer has been practicing singing it and he sounds amazing. So we just need to figure out what our first dance song will be."

"Okay, well tell me your suggestions."

I told him the four I had in mind.

"They're all great. That's a really hard decision."

"I know which one I _really _want to do." I smiled, bending closer to whisper the song title in his ear.

"Perfect." he smiled, kissing my lips.

"I know a wedding is supposed to be every little girl's dream, but I'm twenty-five, and I'm stil excited."

"Max, I'm a twenty-seven year old male, and I'm excited."

I kissed him lightly and held him close to me.

Even in September, New York was freaking cold, and I still only wore underwear and one of Fang's shirts, so I was freezing, so having him so close to me kept me slightly more warm.

Maybe I should start wearing more clothes to bed... Hmm. Nah.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it. It was fun.<p>

I love you all and appreciate your support so so much!

By the way, I've started ANOTHER FictionPress story. It's a romance story!

A lot of people said they didn't think they'd be interested in the one I've already posted because it's a horror one, but they said if I wrote a romance story, they would consider reading it. And while I had no desire to listen to my Civics teacher in school, I began writing a story for you guys!

xoxo,

K.J


	51. Wedding Day!

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty<p>

* * *

><p><strong>October 9<strong>**th****, 2009- WEDDING DAY**

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"I swear to God, Mason, if you spill that on my dress I will beat the hell out of you." I threatened Nudge as I looked down at her fixing my shoe with an open wine bottle next to her.<p>

"Oh, don't worry. I won't."

I threw my head back and sighed, pulling my dress up slightly so less of my chest was exposed.

"Max, you look amazing." Abby cooed, holding her bouquet of red roses close to her heart as she swooned.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to look at myself in the full-length mirror behind me.

I stood and stared at myself for what felt like absolutely ages.

My long white dress cascaded down my body, giving me the illusion of curves, which I _don't _have. The dress was strapless and completely silk, but with a white lace overlay. Also, the front of the bodice was beaded with silver beads. **(Link to her dress on my profile. My description kind of sucked.)**

My shoes were just plain white slingbacks, which Nudge was trying to re-slingback my left slingback.

"Mom? Where's my bouquet?" I asked, looking around me for my roses.

"They're over on that table over there. Angel, can you hand them to Max before she dies."

Angel hopped over to me and handed me my flowers.

"Okay, so I love Fang and all, but does anyone else find it completely absurd to bet someone half your shit that you'll love them forever?" I asked, running my french manicured fingers through my blonde curly hair.

"Oh, God. I knew she was going to do this. Nudge, you owe me twenty bucks!" Angel cheered.

"Damnit." Nudge cussed, standing up, taking a swig of her wine before going over to a clutch she'd been holding earlier and pulling out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Angel.

"Going to do what?" I asked, snatching the wine from Nudge and muttering a, "Gimmie that!" as I did.

I took a huge gulp of it and placed it down on a small table by my side.

"Angel and I bet that you'd try and talk yourself out of marrying Fang. I didn't think you would, but I lost."

My mouth dropped open and I laughed.

Leave it to my two best friends to make a bet on my wedding day.

"Hey, Max? Can I talk to you?" Abby asked, nervously pulling at her dress.

"Of course, Honey."

Angel, Nudge, and my mom all left the room so Abby and I could talk in private.

"Max, I just wanted to tell you that I really am happy for you and Fang. Exactly a year ago today I met you and I knew you had something about you that made me absolutely adore you. Fang too. He told me how he kind of flirted with you a little when you locked him up, and how you were the only one who believed he was innocent. I can't thank you enough for helping me, Max. Fang, Ella and I all love you so much, and it's amazing to think that someone so amazing would even want to spend time with us. I know a lot of young girls look up to their mother or mother-like figure in their life, but honestly, I look up to you. And not just because I'm short. You're an amazing person and I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life."

Thank God my makeup was water resistant, because that alone made me cry.

I leaned down and hugged Abby tightly, slightly sobbing into her softly curled hair.

"Abby, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I knew my wedding was going to be a day of tears, but I didn't expect them to be this soon."

She smiled sweetly, pushing her glasses up her nose slightly.

"I'll go get Angel, Nudge, and your mom." Abby smiled, bouncing over to the double doors that lead to the room in the back of the church I was in where I was getting ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

I swear to you, walking down that isle lined with people was the most terrifying thing I've ever endured.

Especially because I had to stand at that altar and wait until Max came out.

She wouldn't let me see her dress because it's bad luck, so I didn't know what to expect.

I didn't even know what the bridesmaid's dresses or Ella's flower girl dress looked like!

Yes, Ella was the flower girl. Of course.

By the time the church doors opened the first time, I was about to jump out of my skin.

Even though it wasn't even Max.

It was James and Nudge. Nudge on James' arm.

Actually, I liked all of the bridesmaid's dresses. They were really pretty and understated.

Who knew Max had an eye for that kind of stuff.

Nudge and James floated down the isle at a painstakingly slow rate before they parted and Angel emerged from behind the church doors.

She walked down the isle solo. Max told me that Angel said she didn't need a man to look extraordinary. There's definitely something interesting about that girl.

Angel walked down the isle holding her bouquet of red roses against her stomach before she drifted off to behind Nudge where Max would stand.

After Angel came Max's mom, Valencia. She was also alone, as Max was going to be accompanied by her father.

Again, Valencia had the same red roses held against her stomach as she walked.

Max definitely looked more like her father than her mother.

Valencia was Hispanic; So she had dark hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. Max was almost the complete opposite. Pale, blonde, and brown eyes.

Once Valencia finished her walk down the isle, Abby and Bobby appeared behind her.

My little sister looked absolutely beautiful.

Bobby looked at her like she was the most perfect person on the planet. Who says you can't find love at a young age? Obviously Bobby and Abby did.

Also like Nudge, Angel, and Valencia, Abby had a bouquet of roses pressed to her stomach. And also like James, Bobby had a red rose pinned on his suit's lapel.

Once Abby and Bobby came to where they were supposed to part, Bobby kissed Abby's cheek and turned to sit back down next to his mom, where as Abby stood behind the three women who had already made their journey down the isle.

Next came Ella. She also was alone.

However, she didn't have a bouquet of roses, she had a basket of roses which she slightly tossed down the isle as she walked.

I hadn't noticed at first, but behind Ella, the church doors had been closed, most likely to keep Max's appearance a secret from me for as long as humanly possible.

Ella, different from the other women in the ceremony, wore a white dress. The basket she held was also white.

Probably to make the roses inside more prominent.

After Ella had finished her walk, everyone in the church stood.

The organ began to play a more audible version of the song they'd been playing before.

And then the church doors swung open one last time...

* * *

><p>Hey, guys! So, I doubt you've been counting the days like I have, but today's my birthday (December 21st), and I really wanted to get this chapter out as my little gift to you! I was handed a few gifts today, and all of the thank you's reminded me that I need to thank you guys wayyyyy more often than I do. I love you guys all so much for taking the time to support my fanfictions. It really means more to me than you know.<p>

I recently got my 500th review, and when I saw that, I ran into my mom's room and started freaking out, telling her how happy I was. And she said it was like an early birthday gift. She was right. And it was such a great present that I decided to give back to you on my birthday!

As always, I hope you enjoyed and will review.

xoxo,

K.J


	52. You're All I Want

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-One<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Dad, can you do me a favor?" I asked, shaking slightly.<p>

"Anything." he replied as I wrapped my arm around his.

"Make sure I don't fall over." I laughed, adjusting my roses against my stomach.

"That goes for you too." my dad laughed, kissing my cheek slightly before the church doors opened one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

I have never seen a more perfect person in my entire life. I'm talking about Max in case you were wondering.

I think my jaw legitimately hit the floor.

The second those church doors opened and I saw her, I swear I died inside.

She looked amazing.

Better than I'd expected.

Her dress hugged her body tightly enough to show some curves, but still loose enough to keep me guessing about what lay underneath.

Yes, dirty, I know, but I can't help it.

Also, she had a medium length veil draping down from the crown of her head connected with a small tiara.

Her hair was curled softly, unlike how it is naturally. Which I've told her time and time again, I love her natural hair.

Max held a bouquet of red roses against her stomach, just below her chest.

Gosh, she looked amazing.

Now I sound like a lovesick teenager, but honestly, I love her so much, and finally being able to marry her? Best feeling ever.

Max's father walked her up to the altar and kissed her cheek before she stood in front of me smiling brighter than I'd ever seen her smile before. And I'd known this woman a year, to the day.

There is nobody on this Earth I'd rather be married to.

I love that she loves Ella like her own daughter. I love that she loves Abby like her sister. I love that she put up no protest about moving out of her apartment with Ari and in with me and my two girls. She loves her job so much. And in the mornings, when she's getting ready for work and she dances around our room in her underwear singing whatever song happens to be on the radio, man, I love that.

As Max stood across from me, her hands held mine.

'I love you', she mouthed to me.

'I love you', I mouthed back.

For most of the ceremony, I was lost in her eyes, but when I was asked if I promise love and support her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do we part, before my mind registered it, I was saying, "I do."

Max was asked the same thing, to which she replied the same, "I do."

Next came the rings, which were just plain silver bands.

I slid her's onto her ring finger and she did the same to me.

"Nicholas, you may now kiss your bride."

Ah, music to my ears.

"My pleasure."

I wrapped my arms tightly around Max's waist and pulled her against me.

I leaned my head down and kissed her lips lightly.

Her arms curled around my neck and she kissed me back until we pulled apart and turned to our guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time, I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Diekman!"

Max and I held hands as we walked down the isle for the first time together.

Just before we walked out the church doors, she leaned over to me and kissed me.

Max and I were taking a limo to the reception hall and the same limo to the airport to leave for our honeymoon later on.

Max's friends had attacked the limo with paint, and went all Rocky Horror style on it and wrote, "She got hers, now he'll get his" on the back in white paint.

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Even though, I couldn't blame just Max's friends for being inappropriate because James (Who'd become a good friend of mine also) said, and I quote, 'I think your favorite part about the whole wedding day is going to be getting that dress off of her that night'. Yeah, he's probably right.

Don't get me wrong, I love Max, and I'm glad she's my wife now, but I was super excited about our wedding night and the whole honeymoon to be honest.

It was going to be a worry-free week of just me and Max. Me and Max free to do whatever we wanted.

Again, don't get me wrong, the honeymoon wasn't only going to be about me. I was determined to make it the best week of her life. As long as Max is happy, so am I.

"Fang? Can you believe we're married now?" Max asked, smiling really brightly.

"I can't and I can. I love you more than anything." I replied, kissing her.

Max climbed onto my lap and kissed me with much more force than she usually does.

"You know I love you, right? I feel like I don't tell you that enough." she whispered, a slight sadness in her voice once she pulled away from the kiss.

"I know. And I love you too."

* * *

><p>Max<p>

"And here are our newlyweds!" the DJ at Fang and I's wedding reception announced when Fang and I arrived at the hall.

Fang kissed me in the middle of the dance floor before he and I took at seat at our little table.

The way the reception room was set up was if you were standing at the back of it, there was a wall of windows that Fang and I's table was on, then the dance floor directly in front of it, and in front of that was the DJ's table. And on either sides of those things were tables for the rest of the guests.

After a toast to the happy new couple, Fang and I stood to have our first dance.

But before that, I took the mic from the DJ's table because I wanted to say a few words to our guests.

"Hey, everyone. I- Well, we just wanted to thank everyone for coming and being able to celebrate such a special occasion. I know a bunch of my friends never thought I'd ever get married. And honestly, I didn't either. But I actually think I'm okay with it." I laughed looking up at Fang. He leaned down to kiss me before he took the mic from me.

"Yeah, same for me. Anyone who knew me before this time last year can vouch for that. And I know it sounds crazy, but I'm happy I got arrested."

I leaned up and kissed Fang before he put the mic back on the DJ's table and we took our place in the middle of the dance floor.

The music began to play as Fang and I stood motionless without taking our eyes off each other.

"_Find me here, and speak to me_," the singer started singing, and Fang and I began dancing, fluttering around the dance floor. "_I want to feel you, I need to hear you._"

Fang and I thought this song described the two of us great. Not only in words, but also in the overall rhythm of the song. It goes from being very slow and soft to being more geared toward rock, but still keeping that softness in the background.

"_You are the light, that's leading me, to the place, where I find peace again._" the singer continued.

I glanced over at my dad. His eyes were tearing up. Oh, just wait'll he hears the song I chose for he and I to dance to.

"_You are the strength, that keeps me walking. You are the hope, that keeps me trusting._"

I squeezed Fang's hand tightly as a sign telling him that those lyrics held true to how I felt about him. Fang is my strength, without him I wouldn't be able to stand. He is my hope, without which I wouldn't be able to trust anybody. He proved to me that not all men were like Dylan.

"_You are the life to my soul._"

Another lyric that held true.

"_You are my purpose, you're everything._"

This time, it was Fang who squeezed my hand. A silent gesture telling me that that's what I was to him.

The music now began to get faster.

"_And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?_"

A question I ask myself every time I'm anywhere near him.

"_Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_"

It couldn't. Nothing could be better than this.

There was a short instrumental in the music, which Fang and I danced through until the words started up again.

"_You calm the storms, and you give me rest,_" the singer sang, making tears start to come to my eyes. "_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._"

I knew Fang would never let me fall. When we were married not long ago, we made a promise in front of all of our friends and family that we'd never let anything happen to one another. I intend to keep that promise.

"_You steal my heart, and take my breath away._"

Yes, yes he does. He's already stolen my heart, and leaves me breathless with the simplest and smallest things he does, like waking me up in the morning saying, "Good morning, beautiful.".

"_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now._"

Fang and I still danced across the floor, occasionally hearing Ella laughing as she sat next to Tess.

Yes, Tess was here to see the father of her daughter marry someone else.

Unfortunately, where there's Tess, there's also Sam. He was invited many moons ago before anything happened... Before I punched him.

"_And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?_" I can't. I can't go a day without swooning over Fang.

"_Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_" As previously mentioned, it can't. "_And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?_"

Fang looked down at me with his big, dark eyes and smiled, genuinely smiled. He was happy, which in turn made me smile like I little kid in a candy store.

"_Would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this?_"

I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes, allowing myself to be lead by Fang and to let the words of the song float into my head.

"_'Cause you're all I want! You're all I need._"

When that lyric came, Fang dipped me, resting my lower back in the crook of his arms as he had when we practiced dancing back at Nudge and James' apartment. Even though, that time, I'd fallen to make that happen. This time, it was intentional.

"_You're everything, everything._"

Fang and I began to dance slightly faster, but still slow enough for it to be considered a 'slow dance'.

"_You're all I want, you're all I need._"

Again, true. I'd be completely content with just him for the rest of my life.

"_You're everything, everything._"

The man standing before me was literally everything to me and more.

"_You're all I want, you're all I need._"

Fang and I smiled at each other, holding tightly onto each other.

"_You're everything, everything. You're all I want, you're all I need. Everything, everything,_" the singer sang. The DJ's eyes were fixed solely on Fang and I, floating across the dance floor perfectly, "_And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how it could be better than this?_"

Fang squeezed my hand again. His eyes were closed, his long eyelashes resting on his cheekbones. The corners of his lips were turned slightly up into a smile.

"_And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you? Would you tell me, how could it be any better- any better than this?_"

The last few lyrics of the song came on as Fang and I slowed our dancing back down.

"_And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_"

And with those last few words, Fang and I stopped dancing.

Fang pulled me against him and kissed me.

I slung my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Fang lifted me up as he kissed me before letting me back down.

I looked back at the DJ and he nodded, telling me me he was going to start to play mine and my dad's dance song.

Fang left my side, and my dad joined me in the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm so proud of you, Max. The way he looks at you... He really loves you, Max. And so do I."

My dad's hands held my sides as the music started.

"I knew you'd choose this song." he smiled.

* * *

><p>No copyright intended with their song!<p>

Disclaimer: The song was _Everything _by Lifehouse!

Hope you all enjoyed!

xoxo,

K.J


	53. He Loved Her First

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Two<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Look at the two of you, dancin' that way, lost in the moment and each others' face, so much in love you're alone in this place, like there's nobody else in the world.<em>" the singer began mine and my dad's song.

My dad and I danced across the floor that Fang and I had not long ago.

"_I was enough for her, not long ago. I was her number one, she told me so. And she still means the world to me, just so you know, so be careful when you hold my girl." _

Dad smiled down at me as a tear came to his eye.

I've always been my dad's little girl, but now I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm a wife, a step-mother and an aunt. Fang may be my husband, but my father will always be my number one.

I do love Fang, but there's always going to be a special place in my heart for my Daddy.

"_Time changes everything, life must go on. And I'm not gonna stand in your way._"

Like some of the lyrics from Fang and I's first dance, that lyric held true. My dad never stood in the way of my dreams. If anything, he was behind me to catch me if I fell.

"_I loved her first, I held her first, and a place in my heart will always be her's. From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep. And I prayed that she'd find you someday, but it's still hard to give her away. I loved her first._"

By this point, both my dad and I were starting to cry. Not just tear up, completely cry.

"_How could the beautiful woman with you, be the same feckle-faced kid that I knew? The one that I read all those fairy-tales to, and tucked into bed all those nights. And I knew the first time I saw you with her, it was only a matter of time._"

Okay, crying, but not bawling. No bawling like a baby, Max.

"_I loved her first, I held her first, and a place in my heart will always be her's. From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep. And I prayed that she'd find you someday, but it's still hard to give her away. I loved her first._"

Okay, bawling now. Crying my eyes out while I danced with my dad was probably the saddest/happiest moments ever.

"_From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep. Someday you might know what I'm goin' through, when a miracle smiles up at you. I loved her first._"

Fang already has a little miracle. Ella.

And he loves that little girl more than anything in the world.

I glanced over at Fang and noticed he was looking over at Ella, probably thinking about how in the blink of an eye, it'll be him dancing with her at her wedding.

I don't think he'd even let her marry anyone though, because in his eyes, nobody will ever be good enough for his little girl. I think I might have to hold him back from being the one who objects to Ella's marriage.

I kissed my dad's cheek and hugged him tightly before going back over to my husband.

I sat down next to him at our little table and leaned my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me, issuing a chorus of "Awwww!"s. Oh, yeah, I forgot, all eyes on us for the night... Great.

The DJ started to play a few random songs, which various friends of mine or Fang danced to, some of which were already about to get flagged from the bar...

Fang and I watched our friends and family dance in front of us as we talked about the upcoming week.

I shivered when I felt Fang's cold fingers on my thigh, underneath my dress.

I bit my lower lip and looked over at him.

I kissed his cheek and laid my head back on his shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered, more so to myself, reminding myself that I was now married to the man of my dreams.

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

"Completely possible."

I was about to tell him he was wrong again, but the DJ came over to our table and said, "Max, do you want to do your bouquet and then Fang can do the garter?"

I nodded and stood up, kissing Fang's cheek again and grabbing my roses off the table in front of me.

I stood in front of the DJ's table with my back to a group of single women counting backwards from three to throw the roses over my shoulder.

"Three! Two! One!" I counted before tossing the roses behind me.

I turned around and looked for who caught it.

None other than, Ms. Angel Carmondy. Of course. The girl who says she doesn't need a man. There's some irony for ya.

She smelled the roses before coming over to me and hugging me tightly.

"Now, looks like we need to find you a man." I joked, hugging her again.

"Maybe being married wouldn't be such torture. How's married life for you so far?" Angel asked, laughing.

"I'll tell you after this week." I winked.

She understood right away what I was talking about.

"You're so lucky your guy is drop dead gorgeous." Angel laughed.

What she didn't realize was that Fang was standing behind her when she said that.

"Well, thank you, Angel." he said, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking up at me.

She blushed profusely and skittered away, accidentally bumping into the DJ who was on his way to the lobby to have a cigarette break.

I heard her apologize and him tell her not to worry... And then he asked her if she wanted to come with him outside for his cigarette break.

She smiled and nodded, walking next to him, his hand on her back by her shoulder blades as they walked.

Maybe Ang would find someone sooner than we thought...

* * *

><p><em>Angel<em>

"I hope I didn't bruise your arm when I bumped into you." I sighed, holding Max's flower bouquet close to my heart.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I doubt you did. And even if you did, I wouldn't mind." the DJ for Max and Fang's wedding, Brian, smiled.

He and I were standing outside as he smoked a cigarette, which didn't bother me.

I placed Max's flowers on a bench behind Brian and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep warm in the cold.

"You cold?" Brian asked, tapping his cigarette off.

"A little."

He stuck his cigarette, burning side up, in the little cigarette putter outer thing and shrugged his leather jacket off, wrapping it around my shoulders.

He slid his hands down my arms, leaning slightly over me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

I turned around and looked up at him.

Brian was incredibly cute. He had blonde, fuzzy hair and blue eyes. His cheeks were flecked with freckles and his smile was absolutely gorgeous. He reminded me a lot of my older brother, but not so much so that it turned me off from him.

"Angel, I hope you don't think I'm being too forward, but I think you're very pretty, and very nice, and I was wondering, would you like to go to dinner with me this weekend?"

I smiled and nodded, "I'd love to."

He and I stood smiling at each other for what seemed like an hour before he said, "Do you want to go back inside? My cig burned out, so there's no sense in staying outside in the cold. Unless you want to."

"We can go inside if you want. You must be freezing without your jacket."

He and I walked back inside and sat in the lobby before going back into the reception hall.

Maybe Max was right. Maybe having someone could be good for me. I mean, it worked for her...

* * *

><p>Hey, everyone! Since I have't uploaded in a while, I just wanted to thank everyone for the happy birthday wishes! It meant so much to me to see all of those!<p>

I hope you all had a safe and fun new year and will continue to read my fanfictions throughout 2012!

Max and her dad's song was "I Loved Her First" by Heartland.

Also, I remember mentioning on one of my fanfictions that I started a Harry Potter fanfiction. That fanfiction has been uploaded, and if you're a fan of the books, or the Dramione pairing, please go ahead and check that out! It would mean a lot if I got more reviews!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will review!

xoxo,

K.J


	54. Max's Garter and Abby's Bracelet

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Three<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Before I do this, I just want to give a fair warning to my mom and Max's parents that this is your last chance to leave." Fang said into the mic before he did my garter.<p>

There was actually a few people that did leave the room. Those people were, Sam, Tess, Ella, my parents, and Fang's mom.

Sam was first out of the room, Tess following quickly behind with Ella in her arms.

After they left, my parents and Fang's mom left.

I didn't blame them. Fang was known to be very... well, good at what he does.

I was sitting in a chair in the middle of the dance floor, looking around me at everyone with their eyes on me.

Fang gave the microphone back to the DJ before coming back over to me and kneeling down in front of me.

He gave a dark smile before sliding his hands up my dress and trying to find the garter.

Once he found it, he withdrew his hands and lifted the dress enough so he could get under it to take it off with his teeth- as predicted.

Fang began at my knee and left light kisses up my whole leg, skipping over where the garter was before descending back down my leg.

I shivered when I felt his lips tap my inner thigh.

My dress was very thin, so I along with everyone else in the room could see how slowly he was going. He was definitely going to get payback for that later.

When he got back to where the garter was, he wedged his tongue between my skin and the silk fabric before clenching it between his teeth.

I felt his long hair tickle my leg as he retracted his head from beneath my dress and stood up, my garter still hanging from his mouth.

He took it out of his mouth and spun it around his pointer finger, probably proud of himself for not forgetting there were other people around us, which I'm sure he almost did.

I stood up and went over to where Abby was sitting with Bobby while Fang did what he had to do.

"Hey, guys. I haven't really seen you all night." I laughed, sharing a chair with Abby.

"Hey, Max." Abby smiled.

She stood up to give me the whole chair and sat down on Bobby's lap.

"I think he enjoyed that a little too much." Abby laughed, referring to the huge smile plastered on Fang's face.

"Yeah, probably. Don't worry. He'll get his payback."

Abby, Bobby and I all laughed slightly before Fang showed up behind me.

He placed his hands on my bare shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"Sorry, Abbs, but I gotta steal my wife back." he laughed, grabbing my hand and dragging me out to the middle of the dance floor.

The DJ, who'd returned from his cigarette break, played a slow song, which was requested by Fang.

Fang's arms wrapped tightly around my waist while mine held his neck. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

The way Fang held me made me really feel like he loved me. He held me like guys in movies always do when they're with someone they love.

When the song ended, I unwrapped my arms from around him, and leaned up to kiss him.

Because I was breathing so heavily, I could feel the back of my dress slightly unzipping.

I grabbed Fang's hand and dragged him out to the lobby so he could help me fix it.

I pulled my hair to the side so he could zip it up.

"Suck in." Fang said, the breath from his mouth tickling my neck.

Fang placed his hand on my stomach and forced me to suck in while he tried to zip up the back of my dress.

"I am." I sighed, trying to suck my breath in more.

Once he got the zipper to zip up, I spun around and smiled up at my husband.

Fang's hand that had been on my stomach moved to my back, pulling me against him.

Fang smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

Just as our lips touched, Nudge came out of the reception room and said, "Hey, hey, hey, you two! Get your butts back in here! How in the hell can we celebrate _your _wedding without you two here! There's plenty of time for you two to be all lovey dovey later!"

She bounced over to me and grabbed my hand, dragging me back into the reception room and pulling me onto the dance floor with her.

Really? Why does everyone keep making me dance?

Yes, Nudge was making me dance with her.

Once Nudge and I stepped onto the dance floor, Angel and Abby joined us and the four of us danced together.

Well, until Bobby came up and put his hand on Abby's shoulder.

"May I?" he asked, more so to me, asking if he could steal her from me.

I smiled and nodded, taking my friends off to a corner of the dance floor so, for once, all eyes weren't on me.

* * *

><p><em>Abby<em>

"Abby, I don't think I tell you enough how much I really love you." Bobby whispered as he and I danced at Max and Fang's wedding.

"You do. But I love you too."

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm fourteen and already telling a guy I love him. Well, guess what? He and I have been together for almost two years. That's a long time for teenagers, and I never want to lose Bobby.

I hugged tightly onto Bobby as he and I danced together in the middle of the dance floor.

Bobby's hands rested on my back as I had my arms around his neck.

"Bobby, when this song is over, I wanna talk to you out in the lobby, okay?" I whispered.

He nodded.

The song came to an end, so I grabbed Bobby's hand and pulled him out to the lobby.

He and I sat down on a couch in the lobby.

"What'cha need?" Bobby asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that when I say I love you, I mean it. Bobby, you're my best friend and my boyfriend, and honestly I don't think anyone means more to me than you do."

Bobby reached over and caressed my cheek with his thumb before he kissed me.

I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled against his lips.

Bobby pulled back from me and reached into his blazer pocket to pull something out.

"I know it's not _your _wedding, but I still wanted to give you something. More so just to remind you how much you mean to me."

Bobby handed me a medium sized velvet box.

"What is it?" I asked, holding the box.

"Well, open it, silly."

I opened the box and gasped.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

Inside the box was a silver, chain-link bracelet with two charms on the end... A key, and a heart with a keyhole. **(You know the dealie. Link to the bracelet on my profile because I can't describe worth shiz.)**

"My mom helped me pick it out."

I picked the bracelet up out of the box and held out my left wrist so Bobby could put it on for me.

"I love it. Thank you so much! I feel bad that I didn't get you anything, though." I sighed.

"Don't feel bad. I just wanted to do something for you. You've been through so much in the past two years, and I just wanted to tell you again how much you really do mean to me."

I don't think I've ever smiled as wide as I did when he said that.

* * *

><p>There it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Hope it lived up to ya'll's expectations!<p>

Hope you enjoyed and are planning on reviewing!

xoxo,

K.J


	55. His Heart Beats For Her

_**Hands Where I Can See The**__**m**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Four<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Longest. Damn. Night. Of. My. Life." I groaned, flopping against Fang's chest.<p>

He and I were sitting in the back of the limousine that was driving us to the airport so we could leave for our honeymoon.

"I know, baby, just go to sleep." he whispered, laying my head on his lap and running his fingers through my hair.

In what felt like a few seconds I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

While Max was asleep on my lap, I got a call from a very unlikely source.

"Hello?" I whispered, trying to be quiet so I wouldn't wake Max.

"Hey, Fang."

I'd know that voice anywhere. The squeak at the end of 'hey' was unforgettable.

"Lissa?"

"Yeah. Duh! Of course it's me!"

"What's up?" I asked, still trying not to wake Max.

"Well... I was wondering. I haven't seen you in a while. I wanted you to come over. Maybe we could..."

"Lissa... I told you. No. I literally just got married. My wife is asleep on my lap. We're in the limo on our way to the airport to leave for our honeymoon."

"So what? Having a ring doesn't mean anything. Plus, she doesn't have to know."

"Lissa, no. I'm not going to risk my marriage for you or anyone else. I love Max and losing her would be the worst thing I could imagine. In fact, I've lost her once, and I'm not gonna do it again. There has never been any other woman who has made me cry and feel the way Max makes me feel. Lissa, you're a great person, and you don't need to keep calling guys up to sleep with you. Straighten your ass up, then I'll consider speaking to you again. Bye."

I hung up and tossed my phone to the side.

I leaned down and kissed Max's head as she slept.

"I love you, baby." I whispered, though she couldn't hear it.

Everything I said to Lissa was true. Especially what I said about Max.

Max looked so peaceful as she slept, breathing at a normal rate for once.

She's a detective. Her heartbeat and breath races when she's out on cases because she risks her life every day for the people of New York City. And she loves every dang second of it.

Well, plus the fact that her heartbeat races when she's around me.

But that's just because I'm so damn awesome.

**(Cocky, party of one?)**

Max groaned and rolled over wrapping her arms around me and burring her head in my stomach.

Even in her sleep, Max was beautiful.

But she wasn't a stereotypical beautiful like an Elle McPherson kind of beautiful. But the kind of average beautiful that was just perfect for me. The was beautiful in that Max Ride kind of way.

In the past few weeks, I've noticed more that Max talks in her sleep.

"Fang..." Max groaned in her sleep, clawing into my ribs with her finger nails.

No, I didn't wake Max when she started talking... She'd kill me if I did. Even if she was hurting me, which she wasn't.

"Faaaang..." she groaned again.

Max started whimpering like a sad puppy, her fingers digging into my ribs harder than she had been before.

That's when I decided to wake her up. The way she sounded made me feel like she was having a nightmare.

"Max, Max, babe, wake up." I said, shaking her slightly.

"Huh? Wha...?" Max moaned as she woke up.

"You sounded like you were having a bad dream. I wanted to wake you. Plus, we're almost at the airport."

"Thanks. And I was having a bad dream..." she said, her eyebrows furrowing.

She looked as though she didn't want to remember it, so I didn't ask.

* * *

><p>Max<p>

"Yeah, it should be under 'Diekman'." Fang told the young girl behind the desk at the hotel we were staying at for our honeymoon.

"Okay, well, your room is number 2367. Hmm. I'll have to remember that."

Um. I was standing right there... In my wedding dress while this girl tells my _husband _that she's going to remember his room number. Not if I have anything to do with it, she won't. Hell, if I had my way, she probably wouldn't remember anything when she got out of the hospital.

Why is it that everywhere I go with him, _someone _is always flirting with him? Like, really. You can see me standing with him, with a ring on my finger, why flirt with someone who's been taken for a year?

Oh, how girls get on my nerves.

As soon as Fang heard the girl say that, he slung his arm around my shoulders and kissed the side of my head.

_Yeah, that's right, little eighteen year old girl. He's married. Back off._

The girl sighed and handed Fang our room key.

Fang smirked and walked over to the elevator with his arm still around me.

"Sorry about that." he whispered.

I didn't say anything back as we waited for the elevator to come.

The doors opened and Fang and I stepped inside.

"Max? You okay?" Fang asked, turning me so I was forced to look at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired." I lied.

"Max, you can't lie to me. You suck at lying. Remember, I have ways of getting you to do what I want." he smirked.

I smiled and stood up on my tip toes like I was about to kiss him, but it was just a distraction to take his mind off of the fact that I was annoyed at that girl for flirting with him.

The elevator doors opened on our floor at the perfect time for me to bolt out and in the direction of our room with the key in my hand.

I made it to our room and opened the door as quickly as possible while Fang ran down the hallway after me.

I pushed the door open and was just about to close it and lock him out when he pushed through the door, that same devious smile on his face like when he was about to do my garter.

I backed up slightly before the backs of my knees hit the plush bed.

The tops of my cheeks were starting to hurt from how much I was smiling.

Fang came over to me and placed his hands firmly on my hips.

"Tell me." he whispered in my ear before pressing his lips to my neck.

Fang was right. He had ways of getting me to do things he wanted, but on the flip-side of that, I had ways of getting him to do what I wanted as well.

"Nope."

"Tell me, honey."

I shook my head no.

"Okay, suit yourself." Fang said, withdrawing his hands from my hips and his lips from my neck, making me whimper in disappointment.

I looked back up at Fang, but averted my eyes from him when I saw that he was looking at me too.

"Tell me, Max. Please."

"No, last time I tried explaining something like this to you, we ended up fighting outside the station and breaking up."

"I remember, you flipped me off then left. And- not that I'm sure you would have wanted to- but you also didn't get to see me sit in my room for two hours and reach for the phone to call you, then dial nine numbers, then hang up over and over again before Abby made me stop because it was just making me sadder."

"Fang, I love you. I never want something like that to happen again. Ever."

Fang came back over to me and wrapped his arms securely around my waist, hugging me tightly, burring his nose in my curly mess of hair.

I'd left my hair natural for the wedding with just a little tweaking because Fang said he liked it better when it was natural.

"So does that mean you're gonna tell me what was bothering you?"

I hesitated but decided that he was my husband after all and I shouldn't have to worry about him getting mad about my jealousy. If anything, I figured he'd be more excited that I loved him enough to get jealous.

"I didn't like the way she was looking at you and flirting with you. I really wish girls would just back the fuck off when someone's taken. Ever since we got in the elevator, I've been tempted to go back downstairs and punch her for that. I hate how every day I go to work and worry that someone could just show up and take you from me."

"That's a hell of a long way to go just to say that you love me. But, Max, I worry about that same stuff every day. And you don't have to worry about someone coming to take me away from you. It's never gonna happen."

"You can't say that for sure though."

Fang placed his hand underneath my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Max, I asked you to marry me. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't know I'd never want to let you go. We just got married, and there's no way in hell I'm letting that go."

I smiled brightly.

I stood up onto my tip-toes and kissed him.

"This is going to sound so cheesy, but I don't care," Fang began, taking my hand and placing it on his chest where his heart would be. "Feel that?" he asked, referring to his heartbeat. I nodded. "This heart beats for you. Just you, Max."

Okay, someone tell me how exactly you can hear something like that and not kiss the person who said it. When you can answer that for me, I'll justify my kissing him... Maybe.

When Fang pulled back, my hand still pressed to his chest.

"Max, can we just pretend that the thing with the girl at the front desk never happened and just enjoy ourselves this week?"

"Oh, I plan on it."

* * *

><p>Honestly, I think what Fang said about his heart was the cutest line I've ever written... Ever.<p>

I'd probably die if someone said that to me.

Anywho, nevermind my teenage girlish squealing, I hope you enjoyed and will review!

And as always, thank you for reading, it means so much to me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox,

K.J


	56. Honeymoon Nights

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Five<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Max, where are my boxers? I can't find them." Fang asked from the main room of our hotel room.<p>

"Check under the bed." I replied as I tied my hair up in the bathroom.

Yes, Fang needed to find his boxers. Put two and two together.

"Found them. How the hell did they get under the bed?"

"Are you really asking me that? Do you not remember about twenty minutes ago?"

"Oh, I do. Believe me, I remember."

Fang came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my bare stomach. I was only wearing my bikini, therefore, my stomach was unclothed.

Fang lightly pressed his lips to my shoulder, sliding his hands up and down my sides.

Fang sighed and let go of me when his cell phone started to ring from the main part of the hotel room.

"Hello?" I heard him ask into the phone.

I finished fixing my hair and walked out to where Fang was and sat down on his lap.

"Yeah, I miss you guys too... Oh, we're having _tons_ of fun... Tell her I love her too... Three more days... Yeah, I'll ask her. She's right here actually, you can ask her yourself."

Fang handed me the phone and mouthed 'Abby' before I pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Max? It's Abby."

"Oh, hey, Abby."

"Hey, Max. I was just wondering- or, rather, my mom was wondering-, well, she saw that video of you fighting Eddie because Nudge showed her at the wedding and she wanted to know if you would teach me a few self defense things. My mom just wants to make sure I know how to take care of myself because of everything that's happened."

"Tell your mom that I said of course I will."

"Thanks, Max. I'll let you guys go and enjoy the rest of your honeymoon."

Abby hung up and I handed Fang his phone back.

"Max, can I ask you something?" Fang asked, resting his chin on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my stomach.

"Of course. You can ask me anything."

"I just want to make sure you're having a good time. I know I am, but I just wanted to make sure you are too."

I turned around slightly and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm having a great time, Fang. I get to spend an entire week with just you. I don't have to worry about anything else but you. So far, this has been the best five days of my life." I replied, running my fingers through his messy black hair.

"Good. I'm glad." he smiled, stretching his neck to kiss me.

* * *

><p>"Best. Night. Ever." Fang whispered, laying next to me in bed as we both stared up at the ceiling.<p>

"How was it that good? All we did was drink, have sex, drink some more, eat, drink some more, and have sex again."

"Sounds like a damn good night to me."

Beyond that, I don't remember much, other than I swear I started laughing like a hyena and didn't stop for like twenty minutes.

That was a combination of being overtired and having drank more than expected that night.

Trust me, a drunk Max is a very interesting sight.

* * *

><p>"Okay, remind me again how drunk I was last night?" I asked, holding my head with both hands because if I didn't, I felt like it would just explode.<p>

"Max, I've seen you drunk before, but never that drunk." Fang laughed, coming and sitting next to me and handing me a glass of water and some Advil.

"Well, that explains the headache."

I popped the two pills he'd given me into my mouth and washed them down with the water.

"How come you're not as hungover as I am. You drank just as much as I did."

"Max, I didn't drink half as much as you did. I swear, you'd think you were here celebrating your twenty-first birthday because of how much you drank."

"Well, I don't drink that much. And when I do, it's like a beer or two, maybe a glass of wine. Usually not more than that."

"I know. You actually drank champagne last night too."

"Ewwh. I did?"

I hate champagne. It tastes horrible. I must have really been drunk to have drank champagne.

"Yeah. After like, four beers and two glasses of wine."

"Promise me you'll never let me drink that much ever again. I don't think I can deal with another headache like this unless it's name is Ari."

"Oh, come on, Max. Ari doesn't bother you that much. He's your best friend."

I closed my eyes and flopped back down on the hotel bed, laying my head on Fang's lap.

I think I muttered a, "No, you're my best friend." before passing the hell out again.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

"Yeah, she's asleep. She's been asleep for a few hours now, considering I think she drank her weight in alcohol last night."

"She's going to be so grouchy later. She's going to have the hangover from hell."

"She said she had a horrible headache this morning, but I gave her some Advil and water and she laid down to go back to sleep. I'm sure she'll be fine when she wakes up again."

"Well, I wish you luck. If I remember correctly, your hangovers aren't the most pleasant things to deal with either."

"No, they're not. I'm almost as bad as Max was this morning. But give me some tacos and coffee, and I'll be just fine."

"Y'know, I never understood why tacos help you with hangovers. I just sleep the rest of the day until the headache goes away."

Behind me, I heard Max groan and mumble, "Faaaang, come back to beeeeed."

"Alright, Tess, I gotta go. Max needs me again. Tell Ella I love her and will see her when I get home."

I hung up the phone and put it on the end table next to the bed before I crawled in next to Max, letting her rest her head on my chest.

"Were you just talking to Tess?" Max asked, sitting up and running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah. She called to ask if I could take Ella to the dentist next week."

"That's not what it sounded like you were talking about."

"Well, she asked how the honeymoon was going, and then she asked how you were, so I told her you were asleep."

Max nodded and hopped out of bed, and headed into the hotel room's bathroom, scratching her head.

"Max? Are you okay?" I asked, getting up and knocking on the bathroom door.

No answer.

"Max?"

Again, no answer. My only response was the shower starting.

I sighed and turned toward the hotel room's desk to write out a note to Max, telling her I was going to go down to the hotel's gift shop to find something to bring Ella back from our trip.

I really wanted to get her some kind of stuffed animal because the bear I got her the day she was born was starting to look tattered and ratty.

"Can I help you with something?" the sales associate in the gift shop asked when I walked in.

"Maybe. I'm looking for something for my daughter. And possibly my little sister."

"Alright, well, how old are they?" the cheery brunette asked.

"My daughter is seven and my sister is fourteen."

"You have a seven year old daughter? You look like you're barely twenty." she gasped.

"I'm twenty-seven. And to be fair, my daughter won't be seven until February, but I guess, it's close enough."

"Alright, well, for your sister, I'd recommend getting her a necklace or something. And for your daughter, maybe a stuffed animal of some kind?"

"Sounds good."

After about five minutes, I'd decided on a stuffed bear for Ella and a shell necklace for Abby.

"So, what brings you around here?"

"Well, I'm originally from New York City, but I'm here for my honeymoon. I just got married."

"Oh, congratulations! Where's your wife?"

"She's up in our room. She was in the shower when I came down here. But she'll probably come down here because I left her a note that I was coming down here."

Speak of the Devil and she shall appear. Max showed up in the gift shop right after I said that.

"Max!" I cheered, kissing her cheek and tugging her over to the counter where the sales associate, Lauren, was bagging the gifts.

"Hey," she smiled, taking my hand in her's. "What's that?"

She was referring to the plastic bag I was holding.

"Just stuff for Ella and Abby. A stuffed animal for Ella and a necklace for Abby."

"Aww. That's sweet. I would have gotten something."

"Well, I figured I'd just come down here while you were in the shower."

Max nodded and offered to take the bag from me, which I let her.

"Alright, well, thanks, Lauren. Babe, wanna go back upstairs?"

Max nodded and walked with me out of the gift shop and up to our room.

I could have sworn I saw her look over her shoulder and back at Lauren.

Is she really _that _worried that every girl I run into flirts with me?

* * *

><p>And let that be a lesson to all men. Your girl will worry about losing you no matter where you are, who you're with, what you're doing, etc. She'll worry about girls flirting with you regardless of whether it's your best friend, sister's best friend, cousin, etc. We love you+other females in your general vicinity= We worry.<p>

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really, for some reason, liked this one. 'Specially the scene that starts, "Best. Night. Ever..." I honestly don't know why.

Also, I'm home sick with the flu, so I'm going to try and write as much as possible tomorrow while I'm home.

xoxo,

K.J


	57. Max the Masseuse

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Six<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you excited to be going back home tomorrow?" Fang asked, tracing circles on my stomach with his index finger while we laid in bed the same night.<p>

I rose my hand to his neck and smiled at him.

"I am and I'm not. I'm excited to leave because we'll get to see everyone and I get to go back to work. But I don't want to leave because this has been by far the best week of my life."

"Same. I mean, I have a few days of my life that are definitely ones I'll never forget, but this week... It's been amazing."

"What are some of those days?"

"Well, my first day of freshman year in highschool, because I met a lot of good friends. The day Ella was born, for obvious reasons. Um. Ella's first steps, her first word, those kind of things. When I met you, our wedding, this entire week."

"What was Ella's first word?"

"Daddy." Fang smiled, probably recalling Ella's first word.

"Aww. That's sweet." I smiled, bucking up slightly kissing him.

It was a light kiss, but knowing us, it obviously progressed to more than that.

Fang's hand that had been on my stomach wrapped around my stomach while both of my arms coiled tightly around his neck.

I slid one of my arms down his chest and tugged at the hem of his shirt.

He got the hint, removing his lips from mine so he could kneel up and rip his shirt over his head before falling back down to resume kissing me.

A few minutes of that passed before Fang dropped his hand down to unbutton my jeans, but not take them off yet.

But what he did take off of me was my t-shirt that I had been wearing, which joined his on the floor.

I took his momentary distraction as an opportunity to flip us over so I was straddling his hips, my fingers curled into his thick black hair.

Fang slipped one of his hands into my back jeans pocket while his other arm tightly wrapped around my waist, his finger tips gripping tightly onto my sides.

My bare stomach brushed against his abs with even the slightest movement.

I decided, after another five or so minutes to get things moving a little faster and reach between Fang and I to undo his jeans and start to push them down and off his legs.

"Someone's a little eager, huh?" Fang joked, pushing me off of him and crawling on top of me.

I'm sure you could figure out where that went from there, so let's just move on, hmm?

* * *

><p>"Shit, I'm tired." Fang groaned, rolling onto his stomach and burying his head into his pillow.<p>

I laughed slightly and placed my hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them.

Fang was shirtless, but wearing the jeans he'd been wearing earlier that night, while I was completely dressed.

"You'd make a very good masseuse." Fang mumbled against his pillow.

"Maybe," I said, climbing up to sit on his lower back, my knees on either sides of him. "Well, for you anyway."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to where his neck met his shoulder, making him swallow harshly and breathe out heavily.

I smiled deviously to myself, continuing on massaging his shoulders, while occasionally kissing his neck.

"This is so unfair, Max."

"Deal with it."

Fang's body shuddered under me as he laughed; A very awkward feeling, but oh well.

Fang quickly flipped onto his back, dumping me off onto the other side of the bed.

_I guess he's had enough._, I thought.

"You are an evil, evil woman, Max. Just letting you know."

"I know I am."

I laid on my stomach, resting my head on my hands, looking up at Fang as he laid on his back.

At first, neither of us said anything, we just looked at each other, occasionally smiling.

"I love you." I mumbled, crawling up slightly to rest my head on his chest.

"You're depriving me of sleep, Max. But I love you too. No matter what."

I closed my eyes and kissed whatever part of his skin I could find first which happened to be his left pec.

Fang kissed my head before dragging our comforter up over both of us and wrapping both of his arms around me.

It took me a while to actually fall asleep, but that was because I kept thinking about the past hour- which I'm not going to go into detail about- and the amazing man laying next to me.

_*Max's Dream*_

_ "Max, do you ever think about your wedding day?" _

_ "Delaney, I'm thirteen, why would I think about my wedding?" I asked, my mouth hanging open as I sipped my hot chocolate._

_ "Well, I dunno. I mean, it's supposed to be the best day of a girl's life!" Delaney replied, laughing slightly._

_ "But why would I think about it now? It's not like I'd ever marry anyone from this school." _

_ "Then who are you gonna marry? Not _everyone _around here is that bad..." she laughed._

_ "How should I know? I'm a kid!" _

_ "I could see you with Mark from our Science class. He's got really light hair like yours and brown eyes like yours."_

_ "Sorry, Del, I don't really wanna look like a twin of my husband whenever I do get married. Plus, I've always preferred dark hair. And darker eyes."_

_ "Well, it's not like someone's custom made for you, Max. I highly doubt you'll find someone who meets all of your criteria for a spouse."_

_ "Then I guess I'll never marry. But I'll be at your wedding, telling embarrassing stories from when we were kids."_

_ "You're mean." Delaney frowned, but holding back a smile._

_ I smiled and took another sip of my hot chocolate, which was more or less cold now because Delaney had a knack for talking her mouth off._

_ "Fine. Then let's talk about something else. If you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be?"_

_ "New York City. Ari and I are planning on moving there when I turn eighteen."_

_ "But what would you do there? I know it's a city, but wouldn't it be harder to find a job and a place to live and stuff like that?"_

_ "Well, you know I want to be a detective. I've always wanted that."_

_ "You'll do it. I know you will." Delaney smiled, reaching over to hug me._

_ I hugged her back tightly and smiled._

_ Delaney was my best friend. We swore nothing would ever come between us, and nothing ever did. Not even my move to New York City. Nothing. Delaney was and always will be one of those irreplaceable people._

_ *End Dream*_

* * *

><p><em><em>Hope you enjoyed! (:

xoxo,

K.J

P.S. I'm going to the orthodontist tomorrow. One more visit after this until I get my braces off! :D


	58. Watching People Strip

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Max!" I heard a voice yell when Fang and I got into the airport.<p>

I spun around and saw Nudge, James, Angel, and some dude...? Angel had been the one to call me.

I grabbed Fang's hand and dragged him over to my friends, jumping into a huge hug with them.

"Max, you remember Brian, right?" Angel asked, holding onto his arm.

"Yeah, nice to see you again, Brian." I replied, smiling.

Well, well, well, looks like Angel's got herself a man.

"Alright, well, we took two cars because nobody wanted to risk their life to drive with James except for Brian. So, we'll probably do the same thing on the way home. Unless the newlyweds want to stay together." Nudge said, holding tightly onto James' hand.

What she meant when she said 'risk their life to drive with James' was that James can turn an hour long drive into a ten minute drive. He drives insanely fast.

"Nah, I've had about enough of her." Fang joked, kissing my head.

"Okay, so girls will take Ang's car and the boys can drive with James." Nudge smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>"So, Max! Tell us about it!" Angel shrieked as she drove from the airport back to New York.<p>

"About what?" I asked, confused.

"Duh, your honeymoon! We wanna hear it all!" Nudge added.

"Oh, it was great. Perfect." I smiled, biting my lower lip.

"Not what we meant, Max." Angel sighed.

"What?"

"She can be so dense sometimes," Angel muttered to Nudge. "What do most couples spend their time doing on their honeymoon?"

"Each other." I replied, not missing a beat.

"Exactly!"

"Really, guys? I was in Hawaii for a week, and all you ask about is the sex? Nothing about the water or the hotel or the scenery, just sex?"

"Well, knowing you two, there was probably lots of it! You can't keep your hands off each other when you're around everyone else. I can only imagine how you are when nobody's around. Not that I would. That would be freaky." Nudge said, laughing between words.

"Well, because you're so eager to know, yeah, there was some."

"Some as in maybe once every other day or some as in you never left the hotel room?" Angel asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Um... Closer to the second one. There was one day in the whole trip where there was none at all. Besides that, at least once a day. Sometimes twice." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Damn. I bet Fang was happy with the situation. As were you."

"I mean, at one point, I was more drunk than I ever have been in my life, so I don't remember much, but Fang said he had a very good night. So, I'm assuming there was more than once that night too."

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

"Alright, Fang, spill, how was the honeymoon?" Brian asked once we started driving.

James was driving, and I know now what Nudge meant when she said it was like risking your life when driving with him. But then again, I'm not the slowest driver ever either.

"It was good. I had a great time."

"Aaaaaand...?"

"Aaaaaand what?"

"Oh, come on, dude. What's the thing every guy looks forward to when leaving for his honeymoon?" James laughed.

"Being able to take the dress off his wife when they get there. And any other clothing for the rest of the time."

"Right, now go on. How was that aspect of the eight days you were there?"

"Amazing. Always is when Max is involved. I swear, sometimes she has more energy than I do. But trust me, I don't think I have never had _that _much... You know... In my entire life."

"When you say that, it's making me think maybe once a day or something." James laughed.

"Sometimes twice." I winked at him and Brian.

"Damn, dude. How the fuck did you manage twice a day with Max?"

Oh, the conversations we can have when the women aren't around. Max would probably kill me if she knew I was talking about our sex life to my friends. She was probably talking about the beach and the beautiful hotel and I'm talking about sex.

"Honestly, I don't know. But, hell, I'm not complaining."

"I wouldn't be either if it were Nudge." James joked.

"Same. But if it were Angel." Brian added.

"How are you and Angel by the way? She seems so much happier when she's at work now. Yesterday, I caught her dancing around the offices humming to herself. I've _never _seen her like that, and I've known her for years."

"Yeah, I mean, I've known her for a week and I can honestly say I've never met someone like her-"

"You ain't kiddin'. She's an interesting one, Angel is." James interjected.

"But I've never felt like this about someone before. Fang, how did you know you were really in love with Max?"

"I don't know, really. But she was different than anyone I'd 'been with' in the past. She made me want to stop sleeping around and just be with one person. Max made me realize that I was detaching myself from my daughter by sleeping around when she wasn't with me. All I cared about was sex. And don't get me wrong, I still like it quite a bit. But I love my wife and daughter much more. A year ago, if you asked me what I cared more about, sex or being married to someone I love, I would have said sex. But Max has always made me want to change who I was. So I guess that's how I knew."

"The way you're talking about her makes her seem like a goddess."

"To me, she is."

* * *

><p>Max<p>

"That may have been an amazing week, but I'm happy to be home in my bed." I mumbled almost incoherently against my fluffy pillow.

Fang and I had gotten back to our apartment about an hour ago and I was already about to fall asleep.

Driving for what feels like ten hours with your friends while all they talk about is their sex lives and comparing them to yours makes you tired. Trust me.

"Well, you better move over because I need to sleep too." Fang laughed coming into the room as he undid his belt and the button on his jeans.

I honestly felt like Julie from _Sleepover _when she was standing in Steve's shower and she was watching him get undressed.

Except Fang didn't strip completely, just down to his boxers. And Fang knew I was there. And I wasn't hiding in his shower. And I wasn't wearing a red dress, just a black button-up and underwear.

"You know, Max, in some places, watching someone undress is frowned upon."

"Just shut up and get in bed." I laughed, sliding over slightly to give him at least some room.

"Make me." Fang taunted, jokingly.

I scrunched my eyebrows together and reached across the bed to his hand to drag him onto the bed with me.

Fang gave his signature smirk and laced his fingers with mine on both hands before pinning them to the bed by my shoulders and leaning down to kiss my lips.

I wished I could wrap my arms around his neck like I usually do in situations like this, but seeing as my hands were slightly occupied at the moment, I couldn't.

When the both of us couldn't breathe, Fang pulled back, but didn't release my hands. Instead, he held my hands and pulled me up so I was sitting across from him.

"You working tomorrow?" he asked, his chest rising and falling with his jagged breaths.

"No, but Jeb wants me to pick up a case file that he wants me to look at. But he said it's not the full story of what happened, just the pictures because that's all he has as of now."

"Okay. Well, I have to go take Ella to my mom's tomorrow. So I won't be here when you wake up. But I'll be back anywhere between one and three."

Fang released one of my hands and caressed my cheek lightly.

With the hand he released, I forced him down onto his back and leaned down to kiss his lips lightly.

"Okay, I'm tired. Time for Maxi to go to sleep." I said, referring to myself in the third-person.

I kissed his cheek before covering myself with our comforter and snuggling into his side and laying my head on his chest.

"I love you, Fang."

"I love you too, Max. My wife."

* * *

><p>Soooooo. I kinda, really like this chapter. :P Dunno why. :P<p>

xoxo,

K.J


	59. Mr Dirty Mind

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Eight<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>Even though I was technically not working, I was <em>still <em>working.

I was sitting in the middle of the living room floor reviewing a case file for Jeb with the pictures from it spread around me as I sipped a coffee and looked through the pictures. These pictures looked like something out of a _Saw _movie.

How Nudge managed to take those pictures without vomiting, I will never know.

"Max, is that what I think it is?" Fang asked once he walked in the front door and saw the pictures.

"Yup." I replied, not being able to tear my eyes from the pictures.

Fang made a gagging noise and left the room to get himself a drink- or more likely- get away from the gory pictures.

The pictures consisted of three males between the ages of seventeen and twenty who were brutally murdered, stabbed over sixty-two times each in the upper torso and groin areas.

And now you see why Fang got grossed out.

Seeing another man's groin torn open, I'd imagine, would gross him out.

"How can you look at those without throwing up?" Fang asked, coming and sitting next to me on the floor.

"I'm used to seeing pictures like these. It doesn't bother me much anymore. I have a strong stomach."

"Well, that is quite possibly the grossest thing I've ever seen. If that was a guy who did that to those guys, he probably wasn't looking. I don't know any guy who could stab someone in the groin and not be effected by it. Even just looking at those pictures is making my nuts hurt."

"Well, Jeb seems to think it was a male who did it. But I don't know. We don't have finger prints or anything either, so we can't prove otherwise. Nor do we know what they were murdered with. Nudge was supposed to be doing an autopsy today. So we'll have that information soon. Why did I pick a job that's so frustrating?" I asked, laughing slightly and taking a sip of my coffee.

"Because it's what you love doing." he replied, simply.

"True. But it's frustrating."

"But you love it," he laughed, kissing my cheek. "Oh, and Abby should be home soon. Remember, you promised you'd teach her how to fight."

"I know. Guess who gets to be my practice dummy!" I cheered, looking at him.

"No way in hell am I letting you beat me up just to teach her to fight."

"C'mon... I can't very well teach her if I don't have someone to show her where to aim the attack."

"What's in it for me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

"That's a dangerous question, Mrs. Diekman."

"I know."

"Hmm. I can't think of anything. You already make sure every room in this place is clean, you do my laundry, plus about a million other things. Okay, fine. I'll help you with Abby."

"Yay!" I cheered, jumping into his lap and kissing him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we'll do something easy first. You know how to punch right?"<p>

Abby nodded.

"Okay, show me. Punch my hand." I told her, holding up my right hand, palm facing her.

Abby rose her fist and punched my palm.

"Harder."

"I don't want to hurt you..." Abby frowned.

"You're not going to. Promise."

Abby sighed, looking like she was still worried about hurting me before she punched my hand again, harder than she had before.

"Good," I complimented. "Okay, now we'll try a kick. We'll start with something easy. A roundhouse kick. It's not the easiest to learn, but it's effective. If you saw the video of me fighting Eddie, you'll have seen me kick him in the neck, using a roundhouse kick."

"Yeah, I saw that." Abby added.

I turned away from Abby and looked at Fang.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."

I held up my fists, blocking my face unless for some reason Fang decided to fight back, which he wouldn't, and balanced my weight on my left leg so I could use my right to kick.

I quickly threw the kick, but stopped myself before it hit Fang's neck.

"Seems easy enough." Abby said, shrugging her shoulders.

Abby threw a roundhouse kick toward my neck without actually kicking me.

"Good. A little sharper would be preferred, but you still did good. Now, the next thing I'm gonna teach you only works if you can get your hands on the person's shoulders, otherwise, I wouldn't recommend trying it. Unless it's a guy, in which case, if you can hold him steady, kick him in the balls," I told Abby, turning to look at Fang's expression. "Don't worry. I'm not going to show her how to do that. Odds are she can figure it out."

Fang sighed happily and relaxed slightly.

I walked over to Fang and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Okay, Abby, now first what you want to do is put your hands on the person's shoulders." I told her, gripping onto Fang's shoulders.

She nodded, acknowledging that she heard me.

"Then take your more powerful foot and swipe either the back of their knee or the back of their ankle. It's up to you. But I prefer the ankle. So I'll do that."

I kicked the back of Fang's ankle, sending the two of us toppling onto the floor, me straddling him with his hands pinned above his head.

"This feels oddly familiar." Fang laughed.

"Hmm, wonder why."

"Maybe because we were in this position a lot in the past week." he replied, smirking.

"Fang! Now you're just doing that on purpose!" Abby shrieked.

"Maybe."

"Okay, fine. I'm going in my room. Goodbye, Mr. I-Have-Something-Dirty-To-Say-About-Everything."

And with that, Abby was off into her room.

"Mission accomplished." Fang said smugly.

"Well, think about this. Soon it'll be Ella and Abby making jokes like that around you."

Fang's eyes widened.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Both Abby and Ella won't be making sexual jokes around me because the both of them will be virgins until they're dead. Or, at least until I am."

"And you're gonna control that? Teenagers are sneaky. God knows I was when I was a teenager. Hell, my first was in my house, when my brother, mom and dad were downstairs playing Monopoly."

"Smart. How'd he get in?"

"My bedroom window."

"Very sneaky. Mine was in the passenger seat of my old car. That night was actually pretty cool."

"Well, remember, you can't keep them from doing it. They're going to eventually."

"But Ella's my daughter, and Abby's my little sister... I don't want to think about them having sex."

"Then don't think about it..." I whispered, leaning down to kiss him.

Once I finally pulled back, Fang dropped his head back onto the carpet before saying, "Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

"So what if I am? What are you gonna do about it?" I taunted.

"Geeze, Max, you are starting to sound like I did this whole past week. But... Oddly, I'm not complaining." Fang laughed, rolling over so I was on my back before pressing his lips to the hollow of my neck.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this in the living room. Especially when Abby's home."

"Because she's home, we probably shouldn't be doing this at all. But..."

"We both, clearly, really want to."

"Later. Abby's spending the night at her friend Monica's tonight. Ella won't be home until tomorrow."

I nodded and kissed his lips lightly.

By far one of the most interesting conversations I've ever had.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been a while since I've posted! I just realized it's been almost ten days! I usually don't go more than a week without updating! : Sorry!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will review! (:

Unfortunately, there's not many chapters left in this story, which makes me sad. :/

Anyway, I love you all!

xoxo,

K.J


	60. Everybody Finds Their 'Someone'

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"So, what did you think of those pictures, Max?" Jeb asked once I'd gotten into work the next morning.<p>

"I told you, I have a strong stomach. They didn't sicken me, but Fang's a different story. He gagged."

"Well, he's a guy. There's a reason they made him gag." Jeb laughed, patting my shoulder.

I took my seat at my desk and dropped the case file in front of me, flicking it open to look through the pictures one last time before Angel got to look at them.

"You know, Max, you've come a long way in the past year. You're such an amazing detective and I really am lucky to have you working for me. When you told me that being a detective was what you'd dreamed of since you were a kid, I knew you'd be a hard-worker. I just didn't know how hard, exactly. Sometimes you won't leave. But, really, I am grateful to have someone who puts her job before anything."

"Aww, thanks, Jeb. I hope to be doing this for the rest of my life."

"Well, as long as you live in the city and I'm still in charge here, you will be."

I smiled brightly and stood up to hug him tightly.

"Do I get a hug?" a too-familiar voice asked sarcastically.

I turned away from Jeb's embrace to the voice's owner and glared, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, this just got very awkward, so I'm going to leave you two be." Jeb said, speed-walking away from my general desk area to where Nudge and James stood giving each other googly eyes.

"You fucking wish." I snarled.

"Maybe. How's the husband, Max? Hope you had a good honeymoon, Honey." the blonde in front of me taunted.

"I did. Mainly because I got to stay the hell away from you for a week."

"You know you missed me. Don't deny it."

"Sam, I didn't miss you. I got to spend a week with my husband, who I love. I have absolutely no desire to talk to you, now or ever. I thought that when I punched you, you'd have gotten the hint. Obviously not. Do I have to punch you again to make you understand?"

"No, I'd rather not be black and blue again. Max, we have to deal with each other every day at work. And when you come over to pick Ella up from Tess, you'll have to see me. You're civil with Tess when you see her, even though I can tell you don't want to be. I don't see why we can't be civil, if not friends."

"Because you attacked me. You can't just randomly blurt out with blaming me for your relationships failing. So, you liked me, so what? That doesn't make it my fault that your relationships didn't work out. And you can't blatantly tell me that you don't like my husband, for that simple reason. If you actually cared about me, you'd be appreciative of the fact that Fang makes me happy and takes care of me more than anyone has in the past. You saw me when Dylan cheated on me, and you said that seeing me cry at work was the most devastating thing you'd seen in a while because I'm so tough usually. Why would you say rude things about someone who makes sure the person you cared about so intensely for so long is always okay before even caring about themselves? I couldn't imaging the kind of person who would do that, could you?"

And with that, I grabbed my cell phone and shrugged my cropped leather jacket onto my body.

"Jeb, I'm going to get coffee down the street. I'll be back in like, twenty minutes." I told him and started walking toward the front entrance of the station.

As I walked down the block, I texted Fang to ask him if he wanted to meet me for coffee. Almost immediately he texted back saying he couldn't because he had to go pick Abby up from school because she's sick and that he was sorry, but to ask if maybe Angel wanted to because he didn't like the idea of me being alone in the city since Abby got attacked.

And I did just that, asked Angel that is. She replied telling me that Jeb said she could meet me and would be there in a second. Well, that and if I had gotten to the coffee shop before she did to order her a soy latte without whipped cream.

Since I'd left the station earlier than she did, I got to the coffee shop before she did.

I opened the door, the bells above it ringing happily, and shoved my phone into my pocket before going over to the counter and ordering Angel her latte and myself a decaf coffee.

"You look familiar, but I don't know where I've seen you before." the young woman behind the counter asked.

"I work for the police department, so maybe that's it?"

"That's it! You're a detective, right?" she asked, beaming brightly, as if she'd had a little too much of the product she sells.

"Detective Maximum Ride- wait, did I just say Ride? Correction: Detective Maximum Diekman, nice to meet you."

Why is it that wherever I go, I'm always recognized by someone? I'm not famous. Just a detective.

"Nice to meet you too, Detective. And, if you don't mind my asking, why did you correct yourself when you said Ride?"

"I was just married last week. So, I'm still getting used to saying Diekman."

"Oh congratulations! Well, here are your coffees, thanks for coming!" the girl, who I'd caught a glimpse of her name on her name tag, which was Amy, chirped, handing me mine and Angel's coffees.

I took the coffees over to a small table to the left of the front door and waited for Angel, who actually showed up just as I scalded my tongue on my first sip of coffee.

"Hey, Max!" she smiled, sitting down in front of me and sliding her latte closer to her, but not taking a sip.

"Hewwo." I said, my tongue feeling like it swelled up and filled my mouth completely.

"So what's with the impromptu coffee run?" Angel asked, her blue eyes gleaming as the sun shone through the window, reflecting off the pigment in her eyes.

"Sam. I forgot how much he loves to torment everyone." I answered once my tongue stopped throbbing.

"Max, he's been in a completely sour mood for the whole week. I don't think he'll ever stop liking you. He loves Tess, we all know this, but he'll always have feelings for you. You were the only girl he wanted for two years and that's something that will never change. Frankly, I don't blame him. You're an absolutely amazing person and he has every right to like you for that, just as Fang has every right to love you for that. You can't stop his jealousy, even if you wanted to."

"But why does he feel the need to knock me down when I'm doing good?"

"Because he doesn't like to see you happy if it's not with him."

"Has he told you this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. But I'm good at reading people. You know this."

"Well, like I told him. I don't understand why he's knocking Fang down every time he's mentioned. He takes care of me and makes sure I'm happy. If you could have only seen him this week. He made sure I was having a good time every day and always asked what I wanted to do before he spoke up on what he wanted to do. He never left my side because he knows that freaks me out and I couldn't ask for someone better. Why would Sam hate someone so much who takes care of the person you had such strong feelings for, for two years? If he cared even a little about me, he should be grateful to Fang for taking such good care of me."

"He wishes it was him making you so happy. I've never seen you this happy, Max. You have such a beautiful glow to you, and have since Fang came into your life. Even if Sam isn't grateful to Fang for taking care of you, I know I am. You're my best friend and seeing you happy is the best gift ever. Nudge feels the same way. She loves Fang for making you so happy."

"He really does make me happy. Speaking of boys making us happy. How are you and Brian?" I asked, taking another sip of my coffee.

"I should have known you'd ask that some time during this meeting. Honestly, he's such an amazing man. I mean, you already know he's a DJ, but there are some things you may not know, if you hadn't gotten that far into detail before hiring him. He's just so- ahh! I can't even describe him! I really like him. He's just so amazing. I don't remember, were you like this when you started seeing Fang?"

"Not really around you. But around Ari, oh yes. I was so giddy and teenage girlish that looking back on it now, I'm appalled that I acted like that. Even though Fang gave me butterflies like I used to get on high roller coasters when I lived in New Jersey."

"I've never felt like this before. I called my parents and told them about Brian last night, and they wished the best. They said they could tell I really like him because of how happy I sounded. God, Max, these are 'the ones', I'm sure of it."

"Can you believe how far me, you and Nudgey have come? Nudge was in love with James for _years _and they're _finally _together. You literally hated men until Brian came along. And me? Well, we all know how great of luck I had with men."

"I know, right? I guess eventually everyone finds their 'someone'."

* * *

><p>And here's where I start to cry. That was the last technical chapter of this story. There are two epilogues but after those, "Hands Where I Can See Them" will have come to an end of it's reign.<p>

)':

But, aside from that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review!

xoxo,

K.J


	61. Epilogue: The Teenage Years

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Epilogue One<p>

* * *

><p>*Three Years Later*<p>

* * *

><p>Abby<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah, they're gone. They shouldn't be back until later." I whispered into the phone, as if, wherever they were, Max and Fang could hear this conversation.<p>

"Alright. I'll be over in a few. Bye, babe." Bobby said back, making my entire body quiver.

Whenever he calls me by a pet name, it makes me smile. Especially because we've been together for so long.

About ten minutes passed before I heard a knock on the apartment door.

I left mine and Ella's room and walked over to the front door, opening it to see Bobby, his messy brown hair windblown and his green eyes glinting happily.

I grabbed him by the hand and tugged him through the door, kicking it closed and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Hey." he mumbled against my lips, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey." I whispered back, coiling one arm around his neck and curling my other hand into his hair.

Amazingly, Bobby and I had both grown up a lot, but never grown apart. I was still just as crazy about him as I was when I was twelve. And at seventeen, I understood even more what I had with him. Something that people would kill for—Love.

Once he and I's kiss ended, we sat down in an armchair in the living room, me on his lap.

"You know, Abbs, a lot of my friends are still jealous of us. Five years and still going."

I smiled and lightly pecked him on the lips again.

"My friends are jealous too. But more so of just me because I've got a guy like you. Honestly, I didn't think someone good-looking, nice, respectful, and someone who actually treats their girl right existed."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, we kissed again.

Bobby and I stood up off the chair, pulling each other as close against one another as we could physically be.

One of Bobby's hands slipped into my back jeans pocket while the other wrapped around my waist.

The two of us almost knocked a lamp that Max's grandmother gave her off of the table behind the couch in an attempt to make it to my room which would have been really bad.

Once the door to my bedroom was closed and Bobby and I were successfully concealed, I pulled back, and retracted myself completely from him.

"Bobby... I'm not... What I mean is that Eddie..."

I sat down on my bed, sighing.

Bobby came over and knelt in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Abigail Erin Beil, I want you to listen to me. I've said it time and time again, Eddie doesn't count. Ask anyone, and I bet they'll agree with me on this, rape- and I know you hate that word, so, sorry, but- it doesn't count toward a person's virginity. It's up to you to decide when you lose that. Just because technically speaking, you're not anymore, you have to remember that just because Eddie took it from you doesn't mean anything. All that matters is that rape- again, sorry- doesn't count."

"But, Bobby, when we do, whenever that may be, be it sooner or later, you're still a virgin, and like you said, technically speaking, I'm not. If there's anyone I'd want to lose mine to, it would be you, but I don't have that option anymore. I just wish I could do the same for you as what you'd be doing for me."

"But I also said that rape doesn't count. Not for me, and not for anyone."

I couldn't even think of any more to say. I just closed my eyes and knelt down to hug Bobby as tightly as my little arms would allow me.

* * *

><p>For the next hour or so, Bobby and I laid in my bed, talking about the past few years, all of which were spent together before I kissed him, wanting something more.<p>

Bobby was stunned slightly for a second before he kissed me back, his fingers curled into my hair.

I'd seen Max do this with Fang a lot. Not just kiss him, but make him want more. She is able to seduce him with just one look. I'd always admired that particular quality about her.

I distinctly remember when Max was teaching me how to fight, she knocked Fang down onto the ground, resulting in her straddling him. The way they joked about their honeymoon and the way they were sitting may have grossed me out then, but now, thinking back at it, I more so wish I had someone to joke with me like that. But obviously, I've never had sex, therefore, I can't.

I tugged at the hem of Bobby's t-shirt, hoping I could persuade him into rid his body of it.

Apparently, when I want to be, I can be very persuasive. I slid my hands up his shirt and pulled it over his head without any complaints.

The smoothness of his skin made me shiver, but that didn't stop me.

A few minutes of us laying in my bed kissing went by before I reached down between us to undo the button and zipper on his jeans.

"Abby, stop." Bobby said sternly, grabbing my wrist.

"What's wrong?" I asked, twisting a lock of his hair around my finger.

"Just because we were talking about sex doesn't mean we have to do it."

"But I want to, and you want to. What's the problem?" I asked, still playing with his hair, and leaning over to try and kiss him again.

"Abby, seriously."

I sighed.

"Okay, fine. But you're sounding like you don't even want to kiss me." I frowned.

"Abby, you've been my girlfriend for five years. Not a day goes by that I don't want to kiss you. Even in freshman year when you had the flu for like, a week and a half I still wanted to kiss you. So don't say that."

"Then quit acting like it."

After I said that, Bobby wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned over to kiss me.

"I love you, Abby." Bobby mumbled against my lips before kissing me again.

"I love you too, Bobby. More than anything."

* * *

><p>Max<p>

"Abby! You home?" I called when Fang and I got through the front door.

No answer.

Fang and I exchanged a look before I went over to Abby's bedroom door.

"Abbs! You there?" I asked, knocking on the door.

When no answer came, I opted to try opening the door.

Locked.

"Still no answer?" Fang asked behind me.

"Nope. But," I said, pulling a bobby pin out of my hair and crouching down in front of Abby's bedroom door. "Be happy I know how to do this."

"How do you know how to pick a lock?"

"Have you forgotten what I do for a living?"

I stuck the end of the bobby pin into the lock and twisted it around a little before the lock made a_ pop_ sound and the door opened.

I stood up and took a deep breath before I pushed the door back and gasped when I saw that not only Abby was in her room.

Abby was laying in her bed, asleep, with a shirtless Bobby.

I closed the door slightly and looked back at Fang who, at that moment, looked like he was about to explode.

"Fang, calm down."

"Calm down? We leave for a few hours and she has him over! She knows my rules!" he shouted.

"I know, but-"

"No buts, Max! She can't-"

"Fang, chill out! Go take a walk around the block or something. You're obviously way too mad for anyone to deal with you. Especially me. Come back when you've calmed down. And not before then!" I yelled.

"But-"

"No buts! Get out!"

His face contorted angrily before he stomped over to the front door and left slamming the door behind him.

When I'm angry, you can't really stop me from doing anything. Hence the fight with Fang.

I pushed Abby's bedroom door back open.

"Abby! Wake up!" I yelled.

Abby jolted awake, shooting up into a sitting position.

"Max!" she yelped.

Once Abby woke up, Bobby woke up as well.

"Abby, get up! Bobby, get out! Abby can call you later. Maybe."

Bobby reached over Abby to grab his shirt from the floor, throwing it over his head and jumping out of Abby's bed.

"Bye, Max." Bobby muttered as he ran past me and out the front door.

When I turned back to look at Abby, she had her head in her hands.

"Where's Fang?" she asked, knowing he would be twice as mad as I was.

Truth be told, I wasn't mad at Abby. She was a teenager. What do you expect? Guardians aren't home, obviously she was going to have her boyfriend over. I was more mad at Fang for freaking out.

"Not here. Don't worry about him."

"Max, I-"

"Don't. Abby, you're a teenager. I pulled shit like this when I was a teenager too. I just never got caught. I really don't care to know what happened today, but what I do care about is that I just got into a fight with my husband, which rarely happens. What I want you to do is, when Fang gets home, you're going to apologize to him for disobeying his rules, then you're going to do your school work, and go to bed. You're grounded for two weeks starting today. You can keep your cell phone because you walk to and from school and we don't need another incident like a few years ago. Otherwise, no TV, no music and you can't go anywhere or do anything after school or this weekend. I'll send Fang in here when he gets back." I told her, closing her bedroom door to give her a few minutes to think of what she was going to say to Fang.

Once I left Abby's room, my cell phone started to ring from the kitchen.

I walked over to it and looked down at the caller ID: Fang.

I flicked my phone open and answered, "Hi."

"And she's still mad at me."

"Of course I am."

"Well, am I allowed to come home now? Or am I still exiled from my own apartment?"

"I told you to come home when you're calm. If you're calm, then you can come back."

"Is Bobby still there?"

"No. He left when I woke Abby up."

"What did you say to Abby?"

"That I don't care what happened today, but I do care that because of this I fought with my husband. And I grounded her for two weeks. But she gets to keep her phone in case something happens when she's walking to and from school."

"Sounds good to me. And I agree with you on the phone thing. I can't do the whole, 'my sister's missing' thing again. Not going through that again. And I'm back in the building, so I'll see you in a minute."

Fang hung up the phone and showed up back in the apartment about a minute later.

"She's in her room." I told him, not really looking at him.

* * *

><p><em>Abby<em>

"Fang, I'm really sorry. I know you don't like me having him here when you're not here. I just-"

"You're right. I hate that you had him here without me being here. You're my little sister, and granted, I've only known you for four years, you're still my sister. I just don't want you to get hurt. You know I like Bobby, but he's a teenage boy. I was a teenage boy, and if he's anything like I was- Well, if he's anything like I was, then we're going to have some problems."

"Fang, we didn't-"

"I don't care, Abby. You're almost eighteen. Just because I'm your legal guardian doesn't mean I'm going to tell you what to do every second of every day. If you think you're ready, I can't change your mind and I won't try. All I ask is that you're careful."

I stood up out of my bed and jumped over to hug him as tightly as I possibly could.

"I love you, Fang. And I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Abby."

* * *

><p>Honestly, I really liked this Epilogue. I think it's my favorite of the two that I have, though I love them both. And, I'm sorry that I haven't really updated recently. I've been really sick and haven't been able to get out of bed for two and a half days. ):<p>

But it's finally hitting me that after this, there is only one more post and then it's over. It's all over. :/ But, a quote I would like to reference to would be, "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."

This was the first fanfiction I finished through hard work. I have another that I finished, but it was a really bad ending. I like the ending for this. (:

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review as always.

xoxo,

K.J

P.S. I have a few one-shots posted that aren't really getting a lot of love, and I really want to know what you all think of my little random things that are born from the twisted thing that I call my mind. My one-shots are called, "_When You Love __Someone_", "_No __Regrets_", and "_Dirty Little __Secret_". I also have another one that I'm going to post after this fanfiction is over with. Thanks in advance if you do go ahead and read them!(:


	62. Epilogue: Don't Shoot, Detective!

_**Hands Where I Can See Them**_

* * *

><p>Epilogue Two<p>

* * *

><p>*Seven Years Later*<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Dad! I'm sixteen! Not six!" Ella frowned.<p>

"Well, last time I checked, you were six. And I'm your father. That means, you do what I say whether you want to or not." Fang said sternly, as he chopped vegetables for dinner.

"Maaaaaaaaax." Ella whined, turning to look at me.

I was sitting on the counter, watching Fang cook because even after nine years of marriage, I still can't cook to save my life.

"Sorry, Honey, I can't help ya here. He's right."

"Ella, go clean your room or we'll send Dean home when he gets here."

Ella stomped into her room and- I'm assuming- did what she was told.

"I love being a father. Even when she's like that." Fang smiled, looking up at me.

I leaned down and kissed him.

I've been with Nicholas "Fang" Diekman for the past ten years of my life and I couldn't be happier. I love him and Ella with all my heart.

Fang and I continued kissing for a while before a knock on the front door made me jolt away from him.

"Ouch! You bit my lip." I laughed, jumping off the counter and going over to the front door.

Sadly, Ella beat me to it.

While Ella opened the door, I retreated back over to Fang.

"Hi, Dean." she smiled like a kid in a candy store.

"Hey, Ella." he mirrored her smile.

She let him inside and looked over at Fang.

"Daddy, this is Dean. Dean, this is my dad and my step-mom."

I smiled. It always made me happy to hear Ella refer to me as her step-mom.

I laughed when Fang smiled and waved the knife he'd been holding.

"Nice to meet you." Dean said, obviously scared of Fang.

As any young boy should be meeting his girlfriend's father.

"Likewise. You two can go sit over there while I finish up dinner. And Max, can you get the jug of sweet tea from the fridge?" Fang said/asked.

I nodded and got the tea like Fang asked.

"Good girl." he mumbled

I sneaked behind him and grabbed the hose from the sink.

"What was that?" I asked, holding it up.

"Don't shoot, Detective." he plead, jokingly as he turned around to face me.

"Tell me why I shouldn't." I replied, holding the hose up, my finger positioned on the trigger.

"Because my daughter and her boyfriend are right behind me. And if you shoot me with that thing, it'll look like I pissed myself."

All the more reason to do it.

Quietly, behind Fang, I heard Dean ask Ella, "Are they always like this?"

"Always. Their marriage is like a great friendship and a love at the same time." Ella replied.

"Y'know, there is another reason why you shouldn't shoot me." Fang said, running his hand down my arm.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Because I'm your husband and you looooooooove me," he spread his arms out as wide as they'd go. "You love me this much."

"Very true. Which is why it's my job to humiliate you at any chance I get." I smiled, leaning toward him like I was going to kiss him.

I stuck too fingers into the waistband of his jeans and tugged them a bit- just enough for the nozzle of the hose to fit in.

I pressed my lips against Fang's. He was distracted enough for me to stick the nozzle of the hose into his jeans and pull the trigger.

I couldn't even describe how hard I was laughing when the front of his jeans started to soak.

"No fair, Max!" Fang pouted.

I kissed his cheek and pulled the nozzle out of his jeans, blowing on the end of it like those badasses in old country-western movies.

"I'm just happy it wasn't your real gun." Fang laughed.

"Yeah. I'm sure you wouldn't want to lose your favorite appendage before you're forty." I smiled, sticking the hose back into the hole.

And yes, that's what she said.

* * *

><p>And that, my lovely readers, is where this story comes to an end.<p>

I hope you've all enjoyed "Hands Where I Can See Them" as much as I've enjoyed writing it for you.

When I first uploaded the first chapter of this story, I never imagined a year later, it could get so much love and support. It really foes mean the absolute world to me. And I love each and every one of you for taking the time out of your days to review my fanfictions be it this one, another story of mine or just one of my one-shots. It means everything to me.

I really can't express in words how much each and every one of you's love and support means to me. I've been writing since I was a kid and to finally have people reading what I write and liking it means everything to me.

And yes, I just HAD to end this story on a "That's what she said" joke because I'm about as mature as a two year old. (;

Again, thank you all for being so supportive of me over the last year and I hope to still have all of you as readers for as long as I'm writing fanfiction. Which, I hope, will be a long time!

xoxo,

K.J


End file.
